


Brett & Casey: Recovering

by Mslugantz



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslugantz/pseuds/Mslugantz
Summary: [Brett & Casey]  Something traumatic happens to Sylvie.  Will she recover? Will she be okay? Will Casey be there for her? (Sorry, I suck at story descriptions.) WARNING: This story will contain rape. If that is a trigger for anyone or hard for some, please don't read.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 212
Kudos: 210





	1. Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will contain rape. If that is a trigger for anyone or hard for some, please don't read. I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapters that mention it.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Yes, you have probably read this story before, but I have completely redone/updated it! It was one of my first stories that I wrote, so I figured it could definitely use a facelift. Anywho, I hope you're all well. Thanks for checking out my story.
> 
> Just a few quick notes:
> 
> *Please DON'T steal my work. I've had a problem with that on another story, and it's not fun to deal with. Just a heads up, you will be reported by me and my lovely fans, lol.
> 
> *Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments to any of my readers. THEY WILL BE DELETED!
> 
> *Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. I usually write late at night when I'm not wearing my glasses so there are bound to be some, lol.
> 
> Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.
> 
> *And for anyone else who's a huge Brett and Casey fan like me, don't forget to check out my other Brett and Casey stories (which can be found on my profile) and my B&C Community and Forum I have created on FanFiction.
> 
> *Also, I will be adding a song that I think goes with each chapter on Wattpad.
> 
> Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought!

WARNING: The rape will happen in this chapter. It's towards the end if anyone wants to read up until that part. Nothing too graphic will be included in the chapter. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.

This sign * will indicate that the scene is starting for anyone who wants to skip.

Song (On Wattpad): So Cold by Ben Cocks

Chapter One: Something Bad

"Once a thing is set to happen, all you can do is hope it won't. Or will-depending. As long as you live, there's always something waiting, and even if it's bad, and you know it's bad, what can you do? You can't stop living."

― Truman Capote, In Cold Blood

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast was usually a joyous occasion at Firehouse Fifty-One. Most of the time everyone's in a good mood as they start their day. They all tell stories and events from their days off and discuss plans for the next small break from work. Severide and Casey usually gather by the coffee pot and discuss all that needs to be done this shift, while whoever's in charge of making breakfast gets that done, and Mouch and Herrmann are most likely arguing on whatever recent game was played the night before.

Brett smiled at the scene in front of her as she walked into the kitchen and made her way over to sit by Foster and Kidd at the table.

"Hey, there she is!" Yelled Kidd as she quickly waved Sylvie over and pointed to Ritter and Gallo who were trying to teach Cruz how to make a fire hydrant shaped pancake.

All three girls laughed as they watched Cruz try to flip the pancake that landed directly on the floor.

"Come on, Cruz!" Called out Herrmann.

"Yeah, we'd like to eat sometime today!" Chimed in Mouch as he took to petting a very impatient Tuesday beside him on the couch.

Everyone laughed and went back to their conversations shortly after watching Cruz shove Ritter and Gallo out of the kitchen.

"So, Ms. Brett what are your plans for this weekend?" Asked Stella before she picked up her steaming black coffee and began sipping it.

Sylvie shyly smiled and shook her head at her two nosey friends, "Well, I may or may not have a date lined out for this weekend."

"A date?!" Squawked Kidd before she froze, noticing how her loud comment had gained everyone's, including Chief Boden's, attention in the kitchen. "Sorry." Called out Kidd before she turned and laughed with her girlfriends.

Sylvie did a quick facepalm before she turned back to her friends, "Gee, Stella. Thanks for announcing my dating life to the house."

"Oh, whatever. Who's the guy? Where did you meet him?" Quickly asked Foster as she slid her hand, which quickly got slapped, over to Stella's plate and stole a piece of toast.

Sylvie smirked before she looked across the room and caught eyes with Matt. They were both looking at each other and smiling so intensely that Sylvie had to shake her head to turn her attention back to her friends.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Both Stella and Emily looked at each other and shook their heads. 'Why can't those two love birds just get it together already?' Thought Stella before she repeated Foster's earlier questions.

"Ughh, his name is Owen, and I met him at my gym. He's really nice; he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Owen what?" Questioned Foster as she immediately started thinking about all the friends she had at CPD that could do a quick background check.

Sylvie laughed and shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm not telling you two because you're both crazy, and quite frankly I don't trust the two of you together."

Stella and Emily pretended to not know what she meant which resulted in all three girls laughing at the table and getting weird looks from both Herrmann and Mouch who were clearly not in a good mood this Thursday morning.

The girls were unaware that their not-so-private conversation had an eavesdropper who hadn't purposely been trying to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help it! Yes, Matthew Casey was guilty. But how could he not be? I mean he was going to the coffee pot to get a refill, and it just happened! He heard everything! Who was this guy? Owen something. 'I mean, what kind of name is Owen? Owen and Sylvie?' Silently thought Matt as he made his way back over to where Severide was standing with Chief Boden.

"Hey Case, when do you think Engine will be ready to run those new drills with squad?"

Casey didn't hear Severide's question because he was too busy staring at the laughing blonde across the room. 'Maybe, I should have made a move sooner. I mean, things have definitely been different since she came back to Chicago, but how do I know that she feels the same way?'

"Casey." Roughly said Chief Boden trying to get the young fire captain's attention.

Casey whipped his head and was about to respond to the two men in front of him, but before he could he was interrupted by the alarm.

\- ALL RESPOND - VEHICLE PILE-UP ON WINSTON CIRCLE - AL RESPOND

Everyone put down their plates, cups, clipboards, and whatever was in their hands before they all ran out, suited up, and took off.

The scene when they got there looked like something straight out of a movie. There were at least eight different cars that had crashed into each other with at least three of them that had rolled over.

"Okay Squad, free everyone trapped in those three vehicles over there by the guard rail. Herrmann, get to hoseing that vehicle over there down. Engine, get those people out of those rolled vehicles. House twenty-nine has been called out and should be here any minute to assist." Directed Boden as he and his team took in the scene around them.

Everyone nodded and went off to their assigned spots to begin completing their tasks. Casey yelled to Brett as he peaked in one of the rolled vehicles and saw a trapped young boy screaming trying to free himself.

"Hey, sweety." Smiled Brett as she practically had to crawl half-way into the vehicle to assess the little boy, who ignored her and continued to cry.

"What's your name? My name's Sylvie."

"I...want...my...mommy," Cried the little boy.

Brett nodded and started looking the boy over for any obvious injuries, "I know, hun. Your mommy is fine, though. My friends had her go to the ambulance so they could make sure she was okay."

The boy nodded and started to try and calm himself, while Casey, who had been watching the whole interaction in front of him, smiled in amazement at watching Sylvie break through and get the boy to calm down.

"My name's Boyd." Whispered the boy.

Sylvie smiles and listened to his chest, "Okay Boyd, you see that firefighter out there."

Boyd looked at where Brett was pointing to Casey and nodded his head.

"That is my friend, Matt. He's going to help you get you out of here when I crawl out, okay."

Boyd shook his head and started crying again. "No, don't leave me!"

Brett took her hand and gently gripped Boy's foot that was closest to her, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be right out here the whole time, and when he gets you out you get to ride in an ambulance with your mommy, okay?"

Boys sniffled and nodded giving Brett the chance to slowly crawl out and turn things over to Casey who felt mildly guilty for finding her very sexy right now.

Casey shook his head and got back into Captain mode right after Brett hopped off the ground.

"Kidd, get the cutters!"

It took about three minutes before Boyd was out and running to his hysterical mother who was on a gurney in the ambulance with Foster. They left for Med a couple of minutes after that.

The clean up took a couple of hours, but as soon as the fire truck pulled back into the station Casey hopped out of his seat and walked over to Brett who was busy doing inventory of the ambulance.

"Hey," He called out as he walked up not wanting to scare her.

"Hey," She smiled looking up from her clipboard.

"Ughh, how was that boy and his mom when you all got them to Med?"

Brett smiled thinking about how cute Casey was always checking up on their patients, "Ummm, I think they're both going to be fine. Boyd had a couple of cuts and bruises and his mom tore her shoulder up pretty good trying to get him out of his car seat, but Dr. Halstead said she'll be fine."

"That's great." Nodded Casey immediately thinking about how good Brett was with Boyd. "Hey, you were great with him, by the way."

Brett bashfully tried to hide her face from him, "Ehh, just doing my job."

"Well, I think you're pretty good at your job." Called Casey as he walked off back to the firetruck.

Brett stared at his back as he walked off and thought about how good he looked fresh from a call. I mean, yes the man was sexy when he was nice and put together in a suit, but Matthew Casey with fire suspenders, helmet hair, and a wrinkled white captain's shirt was something that Sylvie definitely wouldn't mind on a calendar.

"Hey, maybe when we finish here we can get a smoothie." Yelled Foster as she made her way over to Brett and caught her staring at the Captain's back.

Brett's face turned pink at being caught. She immediately picked her pen up and started checking random things on her clipboard. "Sure, Foster. Smoothies sound great to me.

Foster smiled and started making her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, "I'm sure they do."

The rest of shift seemed pretty peaceful. Noting too big happened after that call and before they knew it, it was Friday morning and they were all in the locker room getting ready to leave.

Brett took a little longer to get ready that morning, so when she came out to get her stuff Casey was the only one in there zipping his bag and getting ready to drape it over his shoulders.

"Hey," He smiled.

Brett immediately smiled back and said, "Hey."

"So, you got any plans this weekend. It's the first time in forever that we get a three day weekend since third shift had to make their whole shift up that they missed last week."

Brett smiled, "I know! I'm pretty excited. I think I'm just going to relax this weekend. I have a date tonight, but that's about all I have on my agenda."

Casey nodded and picked his bag up, "Well, I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks," Whispered Brett as she gave him a small wave and watched him walk out.

A couple hours later, everyone had gathered at Molly's for a night of relaxation and winding down with friends. Everyone was so happy that it was Friday and they didn't have to go back to work for a shift until Monday, especially Mouch who was giving out ten percent off coupons, much to Herrmann's dismay.

Casey laughed at Herrmann's aggravated face before he walked over to Stella to get a refill.

"Another beer, Captain?" Yelled Stella over the insanely loud music Trudy requested they now every Friday night at Molly's.

Casey nodded and took one of the two empty seats left at the bar. "Thanks, Kidd. Hey, have you heard from Brett? She normally comes out with everyone after a shift."

Stella looked over at her fire captain and smirked, "Yeah, she said she had a date tonight and didn't know if she would be able to make it out."

Casey visibly shrunk back in his seat a little. How could he forget about her date tonight? I mean she told him about it in the locker room this morning and he heard the girls talking about it yesterday morning when he was secretly eavesdropping.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. She told me about that this morning."

"She did?" Asked Stella with wide eyes as she continued to dry glasses and stack them behind the bar.

Casey was about to respond with a nod to Stella, but before he could he felt his heart start to flutter. She was here. That was her laugh commandeering the whole bar, and breaking through the annoyingly loud music Trudy insisted would bring in more customers.

Casey turned in his seat and immediately smiled at seeing her. She was beautiful tonight. I mean she's always beautiful, in his opinion, but tonight she was glowing. She was wearing a small black shoulderless jumpsuit with a small gold belt around it and brown neutral looking wedges.

"Hey," She smiled as she walked up and took the only empty seat at the bar next to him.

Casey almost choked on his beer when she sat down and started talking to him, "Ughh, hey! I didn't think you were gonna make it out tonight."

Brett let out a small laugh, which was extremely beautiful and sexy to him, and shook her head, "Yeah, I didn't think I was going to either but my date stood me up tonight, so here I am."

Casey looked at her with wide eyes not believing what she was saying. What guy in his right mind would stand up a girl like Sylvie Brett? Was he sane?

"Sounds like a winner?" Commented Casey as he took another sip of his beer thinking that he would never stand her up in a million years.

Brett nodded and asked Stella for a Rosé, which Stella filled immediately and sat down in front of her.

"So...um where did you meet the guy?" Asked Casey, trying to make polite conversation as they sipped their drinks and continued to laugh at Herrmann and Mouch's bickering.

"The gym." Sighed Brett thinking about how she had spent all day getting glammed up, only to stand outside of a packed restaurant for thirty minutes.

"Ooofff," Laughed Casey, causing Brett to send him a dramatic and playful questioning look.

"What?" She asked, admiring the way his face looked so relaxed when he wasn't on shift or worrying about anything.

"It's just those typical gym addicts are usually always players."

Brett laughed along with Casey and almost immediately agreed with him. I mean Antonio was pretty addicted to going to the gym.

They both spent the majority of the night laughing, drinking, and telling stories with each other.

It was almost eleven o'clock when Sylvie started yawning and shivering. Matt saw both and quickly took his jacket off, which was hung across the back of his chair, and draped it over her shoulders before he got up and started paying his tab.

Sylvie pulled the jacket tighter around her and got up to follow him in paying her tab. She was pulling her credit card out of her clutch when Matt told her that it was already taken care of.

"Casey, you didn't have to do that."

Matt smiled and waved at Kelly who was leading Stella out. "No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to; you kept me company and saved me from having a group of women hound me all night."

"A group?" Questioned Sylvie with a small smile.

"You get the picture." Smirked Matt before he took one last swig of his beer and tucked their chairs in. "Hey, I'll walk you to your car."

"Actually, I have to call an Uber. Foster dropped me off at the restaurant and Owen was supposed to drop me off at home since my cars been broke down for the last week."

Matt nodded and thought about how much of a jerk this Owen was for leaving her stranded and having to pay for a car to get here, "I'll just drop you off at your apartment."

"Oh, Casey you don't have to do that; I'll just wait here. An uber shouldn't be too long."

"You know, you could call me Matt when we're not on shift."

Sylvie smiled her beautiful full smile at him and blushed a little, "Well, Matt I really don't want to impose."

"Come on." Replied Matt already leading her out of the bar and to his truck.

The ride to her apartment was just as pleasant as the rest of the night. They laughed and smiled at each other as he told old funny stories from his academy days. Neither of them wanted the night to end.

"Well, Matt.." Enunciated Sylvie laughing as she did it and proving him wrong that she did know his first name when they weren't on shift, "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for the drinks and for driving me home."

Matt smiled, admiring how good she looked in his truck with the glow from the streetlamps. "It was my pleasure, Sylvie. We should do it again."

Sylvie smiled and nodded her head, yes they should do it again. "Good night, Matt."

"Good night, Sylvie." Whispered Matt as he watched her unbuckle her seat belt and step out of the truck.

He stayed parked where he was until he was sure that she had gotten into the building safely. Both were smiling like children the minute they parted for the night.

When Sylvie got ready for bed that night and laid down, all she could think of was him and the way he made her feel. No one had ever made her feel that way, not Antonio, Kyle, or anyone. Only him

Matt's thoughts were similar to Sylvie's when he got to Kelly's loft and retired for the night.

Both were fully refreshed and smiling when they woke up the next day which was a Saturday. Sylvie smiled as soon as she opened her eyes and rolled over in her big bed. Did she have dreams about a certain fire captain all night...maybe.

She was getting ready to go to her spin class when she heard her phone go off signaling a text.

'Hey. Again, I am so sorry about last night. What do you say to a do-over tonight? xOwen (Gym Guy)'

Sylvie looked at her phone and sighed. What did she do? I mean after the night she had with Matt should she say yes or no? She contemplated it for a minute before she responded.

'Hey! Good morning! I hope you had a good night, even though you said you had to pull an extra shift at the hospital. I'm actually not free tonight, but maybe we can plan it for another time. xSylvie'

Sylvie thought she was good with that text. I mean she let him down easy, what more could she say? Right?

'That sucks. I was actually hoping I could talk to you about my shift last night; I lost a young boy in the ER. I know our jobs are kinda similar in that aspect and figured you would be much easier to talk to instead of the hospital shrink. Lol. Next time I will demand to be taken off of the call-in schedule. xOwen (Gym Guy)

Sylvie groaned out loud as soon as she read that text. He guilt-tripped her! Straight out guilt trip!

'Dang. So sorry to hear that; I definitely know how hard that can be. Maybe we can meet up tonight for drinks. I'm sure I can move my plans around for tomorrow.' xSylvie

'Great! I'll pick you up tonight around seven. I still have the address you sent me.' xOwen (Gym Guy)

Sylvie felt so bad for agreeing to that. She really was hoping to go to Molly's tonight and catch Matt there, but it looks like that plan just went down the drain.

'Hey, I just realized I don't know your last name. I only have you in my phone as Owen (Gym Guy). Maybe we should know those before we go out tonight, lol.' xSylvie

Sylvie waited for about thirty minutes but she never got another response back from him. She threw her head back on her pillow and sighed. Maybe, this could work out. I mean he seemed like a pretty nice guy at the gym. Right?

She laid there for a few more minutes before she looked at her bedside clock and noticed that if she didn't leave right now she would be late to her early Saturday spin class. So she jumped off the bed and raced for the door.

On the other side of town, Casey had just finished his third cup of coffee for the morning. Yes, three cups was a lot, but he had construction work to do today. Just because it was Saturday didn't mean that he would lay around and be lazy all day.

"Good morning." Smiled Stella as she made her way into the kitchen and towards the coffee pot in one of Kelly's old CFD shirts.

Casey looked up from his phone and nodded, "Morning."

"So, you and Brett seemed to have a good time last night."

Casey nodded returning his glance back to his phone, "Yeah, Sylvie and I both had a great time."

Stela wanted to break out into a dance at hearing him call her friend Sylvie and not Brett.

"Alright, well I'll see you all later, I have a couple of jobs to go to today."

"Okay," Smiled Stella, "Hey, if you want to invite Sylvie tonight, Kelly and I were thinking about renting that new monster movie he's been dying to see for weeks."

Casey grinned knowing what Stella was trying to do, "Have a good day, Kidd." He called out as he headed for the door missing her whole dance as soon as he shut the door.

Sylvie had just opened her apartment door and was headed for the shower when she heard her phone beep. She quickly pulled it out and smiled as soon as she saw who it was from.

'Hey. What do you think about coming to Kelly's tonight and watching some movie he and Kidd are going to rent with us? Please, I really don't feel like being a third wheel tonight.' xMatt

"Dang it." Yelled Sylvie as she sat her bag down and sat on her bed with her phone still clutched in her hands.

'Hey! Ughh, I wish I could, Owen texted and we're going out for drinks tonight. Next time, though. For sure! I definitely know what a third wheel feels like around those two.' xSylvie

Matt felt a little disappointed when he read her text. Heck, who was he kidding? He felt a lot disappointed when he read her text. But maybe she'll go out for drinks with this guy and that will be the end of him.

'No worries. But I will definitely take you up on that 'next time'.' xMatt

Sylvie smiled reading his text. Ughhh. She just had to get through her night with Owen and then could test this thing with Matt. Wait...speaking of Owen she had to start getting ready. It was already four in the afternoon. She wasn't expecting her impromptu lunch with her spin class friend to take as long as it did, but oh well.

She jumped off her bed and made her way to the shower. It took a little while, but she was finally ready with time to spare. It was nice outside today with a little chill, so she decided to go with a long sleeve, black sundress that hit right at her knees. She couldn't find the right shoes to match so she went with the same pair of neutral wedges she wore the night before.

She was staring at herself in her bedroom mirror when she heard a knock at the door. It can't be Owen, he texted a couple minutes ago saying he would be a little late. Who is it?

She walks to the door, takes a peek out the peephole, and immediately laughs at what she sees.

"Get in here," She calls out laughing to Emily who guiltily forgot her keys for the twelfth time that week.

"Thanks, B." Smiles Emily before she walks in and pauses right in front of her friend, "Wait? Why are you so dressed up tonight?"

Sylvie sighs before she follows Emily into her room and collapses on her bed, "Owen texted me today and asked if I would go out for drinks with him tonight."

Emily turns and gives her friend a look that Sylvie knows as the 'Girl, why?' look.

"What?" Exclaimed Sylvie while she watched Emily tear her room apart looking for her keys. "He said he needed to talk. Apparently, he had a rough shift last night and figured that I would be a good person to talk to."

"So you let him make you feel guilty?"

"Maybe.." Laughed Sylvie.

"Girl, I thought you would be going out with Casey the way you came home talking about him last night."

Sylvie nodded, "Yeah, what if he doesn't feel the same way, though. I mean it is kinda weird that I used to be his ex-wife's best friend."

Emily agreed and hurriedly filled her overnight bag with clothes, "Hey, you'll never know until you give it a try."

"That's true." Whispered Sylvie as she sat up off of the bed. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to that new club with my friend, Angie, so I wouldn't expect to see me until tomorrow."

"Okay," Smiled Sylvie before she helped Emily locate her lost keys, which were weirdly under Joe's towel in the bathroom.

Emily left a few minutes after that, so it was just Sylvie in the apartment for a while before she heard another knock and opened the door to reveal Owen. He wasn't a big guy, more like Herrmann's stature but he definitely had muscles. He had short dark hair and green eyes. Sylvie thought he was a little underdressed compared to her. It looked like he threw on the dirtiest and wrinkliest pair of clothes he had laying around.

"Ugg, hey you ready to go?" Said Owen when Sylvie opened the door and found him so close to it you would think he was trying to fall in.

Sylvie smiled and thought maybe he was a little nervous, "Hey! Sure, just let me grab my phone and purse."

Owen nodded and stepped into the apartment after Sylvie went to grab her phone.

"You said you had roommates, right?" He asked before glancing at every visible square inch of the apartment.

Sylvie nodded and made her way back to the door waiting for him to follow, "Yeah, two, both of whom I work with."

"Are they here right now? I'd love to meet them."

Sylvie shook her head and began locking the door, "No, one of my roommates is away for the weekend with his fiance, and the other is out tonight with her friend; and I think they'll be out all night honestly.

Owen nodded and stepped back into the hallway. The night seemed to drag on for Sylvie. I mean yes, it was just a few drinks, but it was so boring. Sylvie thought she was the one doing most of the talking and conversation pulling. For a man that 'wanted to talk' he seemed to barely say any words the whole time they were out. Sylvie even asked him if he wanted to talk about his last shift but he declined and said he wasn't in the mood.

She also noticed that he seemed to be knocking drinks back like they were cups of water.

'Good thing neither of us drove tonight.' Thought Sylvie as she stood by the bar door and watched Owen pay their tab. She just smiled when he walked over to her and put his arm around her. That was another thing, the man seemed way too touchy-feely after he got some drinks in him. Another thing that Sylvie was definitely not okay with. I mean, the man was twice her size, he needed to keep his hands to himself.

And the walk back to her apartment was equally as weird for Sylvie. Every time she would look over at Owen she caught him just staring at her.

*  
"Well, thanks for the drinks tonight. I had a nice time." Said Sylvie as they made their way to the apartment building doors.

Owen smiled and caught her hand before she could reach for the door, "At least let me walk you up to your apartment."

"Oh, no you don't have to do that. I can find my way. I'm sure you're ready to get home and call it a night."

Owen shook his head, still holding Sylvie's hand and opened the door. She wanted to cringe at just how awkward it was going to be to tell him goodnight and close the door in his face. And, the ride in the elevator was just as bad as the rest of the night since neither of them said a word to each other.

Sylvie walked up to her apartment door, grabbed her keys out of her purse, and unlocked the door.

"Thanks again, Owen. I had a nice time."

Owen smiled and brought his hand up to move a hair out of Sylvie's face, "Who says the night has to end right now."

"Well, I'm pretty tired and ready to call it a night." Replied Sylvie as she stepped through the door and turned so she was the one inside holding the door open looking at Owen who stood pretty close outside the door.

"What if I'm not?" Whispered Owen as he placed his foot right in the door so there was no way for Sylvie to close it.

Sylvie felt her heart starting to race and her palms became sweaty, "Owen, I think you need to leave."

Owen stepped back and tuned like he was going to leave, but before Sylvie could get the door closed he turned and pushed through it knocking her to the ground. Sylvie didn't know what to do, so she just screamed praying that one of the neighbors would hear her.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Yelled Owen as she slammed the door shut and locked it as quickly as he could.

Sylvie froze from where she was on the ground. What was he going to do? What was going to happen? She didn't have a chance to think any further because before she knew it, Owen was on top of her and had slammed her head onto the ground making her immediately see nothing but black. She laid there for hours, even after Owen had raped her and left. She didn't know how long she was out, but when she opened her eyes everything hurt and ached like nothing she had ever felt before. She cried out immediately after she opened her eyes. She knew he was gone because the door was wide open and no other noise could be heard except for her sobbing.

She didn't know what to do, so she curled in a ball and stayed on the floor beside her torn dress and underwear that had been ripped from her body.

She looked across the room on the floor and saw her cracked phone, which must have fallen to the ground with her, light up signaling a text.

'Hey. Hope you had a good night. Would have much rather spent the night with you than being a third wheel to Kidd and Severide.' xMatt

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What did you think!?

I'm so sorry it was hard for anyone to read. Be warned, it is going to be heavily mentioned for the next few chapters.

Happy Easter! Please let me know what you all thought. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I thought it would be nice to finish this chapter in the middle of the night. Lol.

Stay safe and healthy!


	2. It Happened. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be heavily mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, comments, votes, and more! I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter! Heads up, I'm not sure how long this story will be (hopefully, an all summer thing.), but it will definitely be a SLOW-BURN.
> 
> *And please, DON'T STEAL MY WORK. (Sorry, had to put that. I had a bad problem with that in the past.)
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Til it Happens To You by Lady Gaga

"It's decidedly bizarre, when the Worst Thing happens and you find yourself still conscious, still breathing."

― Elisa Albert, The Book of Dahlia  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sylvie laid on the floor, in that exact spot, for hours. She didn't know what to do. In fact, she was too afraid to do anything. What if he came back? What if he came to kill her? But, What now? Was she just supposed to spend the rest of her life on the floor waiting for him to come back and finish the job?

She was startled from her trepidus thoughts by her phone that dinged across the floor signaling a new text.

Sylvie lifted her head and gazed at her phone. The screen had a big crack down the middle with little chunks of glass missing. She studied the phone for a few seconds and quickly came to the conclusion that her phone looked like her. It was broken, cracked, and would never be the same. It was ruined, just like her life.

Tears, which had been falling since it happened, continued to fall and stain her face. She laid her head back and closed her eyes praying that all this was a dream and that she would wake up from it any moment. But it wasn't. It was real life. Good or bad, it was real.

When Sylvie opened her eyes something snapped. She quickly sat up, despite the surge of pain that ran through her body, and used her arms and knees to cover her nakedness.

She was completely bare; her dress and underwear lay next to her torn in a pile that smelled of nothing but him. She wanted to puke as soon as her senses started to function again.

"I have to get up." She whispered to herself in the darkness of the room as she continued to hold her body and hide it from no one in the room except herself.

"I have to get up. I have to get up." She rocked back and forth just repeating that over and over again until she unwrapped her arms from her knees and crawled over to the door so she could close it. After she was sure that it was closed she put her hands on her knees and stood up.

They only had a bottom lock on the door, so Sylvie locked it and double-checked that it was locked and secure before she walked away from it. She limped to the shared bathroom and slowly closed the door so that she could lock it.

The mirror screamed at her as she looked into it. Mascara painted her face along with the tomato shaded red marks that covered almost every inch of her body. The side of her forehead had a small gash in it from when he slammed her head down on the floor. Her ankle was twisted and throbbing in pain from being pushed to the ground with her wedges on. She suspected that she may have a dislocated rib from the way he slammed her and held her down. She also had a split lip, that has done nothing but bleed from the moment it happened, and a black eye she thinks happened when she was passed out.

She walked over and turned the shower onto the highest temperature it had. The second she felt the water hit her back she cried out and fell to the floor. Everything the water hit hurt; It trickled down her bruised and beaten body and kissed every mark it touched. She cried, screamed, and cried some more on the floor of the shower.

Why did this have to happen to her?... What did she do wrong?... Did she lead him on?... Was her dress inappropriate?... Did she say the wrong thing or look at him the wrong way?... Was this her fault?... Why?... Why her?

Those are the thoughts that Sylvie had as she laid in the shower and cradled herself like a baby.

She ended up staying on the floor of the shower for almost forty-five minutes. After that, she got up, grabbed her sponge and liquid body wash, and started scrubbing her body as vigorously as she could. She wanted every trace of him gone from her, so she scrubbed, scrubbed, and scrubbed again. Her skin was bright red and burning by the time she went through her full bottle of Sweet Lavender Honey body wash.

Sylvie spent about an hour and a half in the shower. The water had eventually turned cold, but her body was still in so much shock that she couldn't tell if it was steaming hot or ice cold.

As soon as she got out of the shower, she grabbed her fluffy, white robe and wrapped it around her body like she was wrapping a precious gift that had no recipient.

She slowly turned to the bathroom door and unlocked it. What if he came back?...What if he was waiting out there for her?...NO! Sylvie shook her head and decided that she wasn't going to be afraid to walk out of the bathroom in her own apartment. He may have stolen a lot of things from her tonight, but this was not going to be one of them. She was a strong girl. She wasn't a victim. She wasn't going to be afraid to walk around her own home. This was her home, not his.

She cautiously wrapped her hand around the cold, brass door handle and gave it a turn. The door let out a big creak as she opened it, which made her jump and want to slam it immediately, but she didn't. She opened the door the whole way, gave a quick look around the room to make sure that she was, in fact, the only one there, then she bolted it, as fast as she could limping, to the main door and double-checked that it was locked before she slowly made her way to her own room where she closed that door and locked it as well.

Sylvie heaved in and out after she locked her door. What was she doing? She just said that she wasn't a victim and wasn't going to be afraid in her own home, but now she was locking every door she could...How was she going to live like this for the rest of her life?... Was she going to be looking over her shoulder every minute of every day?... Was this the new normal for her?

Sylvie limped over to her bed, sat down, and gasped as she thought about her job. What was she going to do there? She couldn't tell them what happened because she would be required to take time off and go to counseling. Both of which Sylvie did not want to do. How could she tell them, her family, what had happened to her?... It was embarrassing...What would they think about her?

Sylvie shook her head and started slightly hyperventilating. What would Matt think about her? What if he wanted nothing to do with her? It was all starting to look so good for them and now this. What now? Now he won't want anything to do with her.

Sylvie's whole body shook as more tears came to the surface and slid their way down her beautiful bruised and battered face. She eventually limped to her dresser and took off her robe so she could put on a big long sleeve CFD shirt, that used to belong to Otis, and a pair of old grey baggy sweatpants. She decided to keep her hair down so it could air dry and most importantly hide the loud forming bruises on her soft, pale skin.

She cautiously walked to her bedroom door and unlocked it where she peeked her head out of the doorway like a sniper looking for its next target before she stepped into the hallway. Before she could do or think of anything else, she quickly threw her eyes over to the front door making sure that it was in fact locked. And, once she confirmed that necessity of security, her eyes fell to the floor. The floor where it all happened. Where he raped her.

"I need to clean," Whispered Sylvie before she walked over to her pile of clothes, picked them up, and immediately limped them over to her hamper beside her bedroom door. She then turned and saw all of the contents that were in her purse strewn all over the room, so she quickly began gathering all of them up and taking them in her room.

Once she returned to the living room she took a look around and decided that a deep clean was in order for the whole apartment. Although, it was one in the morning, her brain was nowhere near tired, so she cleaned. She cleaned almost every square inch of their apartment, except for Joe and Emily's rooms of course. She cleaned so hard it almost made her forget the excruciating pain she was in.

By the time she put the vacuum back in its designated spot, the sun was just starting to grace the earth with its presence. She took one look around the room and decided that she would try to lay down for a while. So after she was in her room and had made sure that both the main door and her bedroom door were locked and secure, she fell to the floor and put her back to the door. Her head fell against the door as she clutched her knees to her chest.

The only thing that could be heard in this morose, dark room was Sylvie's random sniffle or protest in pain if she moved. Everything except that was completely silent and dead around her. Like her.

Sylvie's eyes were closed as she laid her head back. Everything from the night before was on full replay in her mind; from the moment she opened the door to waking up on the cold, hard floor naked.

Her heinous thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud banging at the front door. Sylvie immediately froze at hearing the noise. Was it him?... Was he back?... Did he want her?

Her heart started to race and thump at a pace that it had never done before. Sweat started to pool and gather on her palms and forehead, while her body started shaking and shivering. It was him...Wasn't it?... He was coming back for her.

"Damn it!." Yelled a voice as soon as the front door swung open and hit the table sitting beside it.

Sylvie gasped and covered her mouth with her trembling hand.

"Sorry, B! I was trying to be quiet." Called Emily Foster as she shut the door and tiptoed to her awaiting bedroom where she planned to sleep the whole day away.

Hot, salty tears crawled their way down Sylvie's blue and purple face. This was her new normal.

She jumped when she heard her broken phone buzz on her bed. It was an incoming text from Matt.

'Hey, good morning. Hope you had a good night last night. I sent a couple of texts late making sure that you got in okay. I figured you were out late or were asleep, unlike me who had to listen to Kelly and Stella all night. Anyways, maybe we can grab a drink later tonight at Molly's.' xMatt

Sylvie didn't have the energy to move to her phone on the bed so she stayed there on the floor with her back to the door for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> *Heads up, updates may only come once a week. Not too sure yet.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	3. I'm Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, comments, votes, and more! Sorry, it's taken me a little while longer to update; I was finishing one of my other stories. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take me as long to update!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Save You by Turin Brakes
> 
> Chapter Three: I'm Fine
> 
> "I won't cry, it'll be fine. I'll take my last breath. Push it out my chest 'til there's nothing left."
> 
> ― Hollywood Undead

Sylvie sat there on the floor with her back and head to the door for the whole day on Sunday from light to dark. She was so tired and in horrific pain but every time she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, all she would see was his face.

How was she ever going to be able to go to bed and not think about him? What about being around men in general? Could she do that? I mean she works with lots of men for twenty-four hours straight. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't be around her family anymore?

She refused to cry anymore. She felt like that's all she had done since the second it happened. So she didn't, she stared straight ahead as if her life depended on it.

Monday morning came like a stab to the chest. She didn't want to go out and face everyone, but she had too. She had already tried to call Chief Boden that morning and ask if she could get a fill-in on Sixty-One, but he told her that today was an all hands on deck kind of day, due to the flu taking out a huge number of the CFD.

So she had to go. There was no way out now.

She took one last look at herself in her floor-length mirror before she walked out and met Foster by the door. Almost every inch of Sylvie's body was bruised or scratched. The cut on the side of her head had started to heal, even though, the redness around it screamed something else. She tried to cover as much as she could with makeup, but it didn't really help. It looked like someone had taken a baseball bat and beat her body over and over again.

"Brett, come on we're going to be late!" Screamed Foster from the kitchen as she tried to fit in as much cereal as her mouth would take.

Sylvie flinched at hearing Emily's voice. She was still pretty anxious and antsy about every noise she heard. Rather it be a loud neighbor, who sounded like they were River Dancing on the floor above them, or a pigeon tapping on her bedroom window, every noise she heard made her jump and look for him.

"I guess it's now or never." Whispered Sylvie as she threw one more look at the mirror, grabbed her bag, and made her way over to her door. Where she trepidatiously grabbed the brass door handle unlocked it and turned it. She wanted to run and hide the second she stepped out. She didn't feel safe. What if he was lurking around and waiting for her somewhere? Or watching her? What if he was watching her?

"Oh, my God! Sylvie, what happened?"

Sylvie looked up at Emily whose eyes were wide with an agape mouth so big from surprise she could actually catch flies if she wanted to.

"If thought you said black and blue were in this season." Said Sylvie as she kept her head down and tried to jokingly get away with hiding her injuries.

Emily shook her head and took two giant steps towards Sylvie, who on new instincts tried to step back and hide, "Sylvie...did someone do this to you?"

Sylvie stopped breathing once she heard those words leave Emily's mouth. Should she tell her?

"No, no of course not. I...I fell down the stairs the other night in my wedges." Raddled off Sylvie as she tried to make her lie sound believable.

"The stairs? What were you doing on the stairs at night?"

Sylvie silently cursed under her breath, of course, she would want to know more information and not let it go. "I...I ...the elevator was down again, and you know how I get after too many glasses of Rosé. "

Emily nodded and lifted her hand to get a closer look at Sylvie's cheek, but Sylvie quickly flinched and stepped away. "If we don't hurry we're going to be late, and you know how Chief gets when people are late to his morning meetings."

"Did you at least get checked out at the ER or call your doctor?" Questioned Emily as she ignored Sylvie's last comment.

"Foster, I promise I'm fine. It was just a fall and you know I bruise really easy."

"Maybe you call Boden and see if you can take this shift off."

Sylvie shook her head and sighed, "I already called and he said that too many people are out today."

"Why didn't you wake me up yesterday? I could have checked you out."

Sylvie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag before she made her way to the door where she shakily unlocked it and opened it, "Come on, or we're going to be late and stuck on bathroom duty for a month."

"You're lucky Chloe dropped Joe off at the station today or the both of us would have ganged up on you and made you go to the ER."

Sylvie quickly checked the hallway making sure that he wasn't out there before she ignored Emily's last comment and walked out of the apartment. She was checking every corner, nook, and cranny for him.

Sylvie thought it was a horrible thing that she knew who he was. She knew what he looked like, how he talked, and how he smelt. It wasn't a random person whose face she never got a look at, it was someone she had seen and interacted with. Sylvie feared that she would spend the rest of her life looking for that man.

The ride to the firehouse was filled with Emily's overzealous retelling of her Saturday night that resulted in her sleeping all day Sunday.

"Hey did you clean the apartment?"

Sylvie nodded and kept her eyes glued to the passing streets and cars as Foster continued to drive. So far she had done nothing but shake and sweat the whole car ride. She was so nervous about what they would all do and ask her once they saw her face.

Emily thanked her for cleaning then quickly finished telling her story about a man she met the other night.

They had just parked the car when Sylvie felt her heart stop and her whole body freeze. She could do this. Right? This was her job. This is what she loved. She could do this. He wasn't going to take this away from her too.

"Hey! I almost forgot, didn't you go out for drinks with that gym guy the other night? What was his name? Bryan? Ryan? No, it was Owen, right? How did that go?"

Sylvie jumped and shook at the same time when she heard his name. Her heart started to thump like it was going to explode, while her whole body went numb for exactly fifteen seconds before she shook it off and hopped out of the car.

She acted like she didn't hear Emily's question and quickly made her way into the firehouse. As soon as she stepped in the door she felt a source of relief and terror.

She walked past Herrmann complaining to Mouch about the increasing costs to operate Molly's and the squad table. Everything seemed...normal. Why did she think it would be any different?

No one had seen her face yet, so she was able to speedily make it through the common room and kitchen. She was hurriedly walking past Boden's office when she heard him call her name out.

"You called for me, Chief." She said from the doorway of his office.

He looked up from his stack of papers and dropped his pen the second his eyes landed on her face.

"Brett, are you…"

"I'm fine, Chief. I just took a little tumble down the stairs. I promise I'm fine to work."

Boden nodded and tried to take in Brett's appearance, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I couldn't get someone to fill in for you this shift."

Brett nodded, "Oh, it's fine. I understand that we're short staffed right now."

Boden got up out of his chair and walked to where he was a couple of feet in front of Brett, who wanted to stay as far as possible from any men, "Brett, did you get your injuries checked out after you fell?"

"No. But, Chief I promise I'm fine."

"I think it would be a good idea if you took Foster and went to Chicago Med after the morning meeting just to get looked at."

Brett was about to object and say that she was fine again, but Boden gave her the look. The look that said do what I say and don't argue. She had heard Severide and Casey mention it many times so she knew exactly what it was.

"Sure, Chief. We'll go after the meeting."

"Thank you," Nodded Boden.

Sylvie grimaced from the amount of pain she was in and was about to turn and leave the room when Boden called out and interrupted her escape.

"Brett?"

"Yes, Chief,"

Boden looked her in the eye and stood up straighter, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sylvie wanted to break down right then and there, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone. Especially not her Battalion chief. "I'm fine," She whispered, hoping to convince him and herself.

Boden nodded and gave her the look of dismissal.

She had just turned and was walking to the locker room when she bumped into a wall of pure warm muscle. She called out in pain right as the incident happened and jarred all of her already-sore injuries.

"I'm sorry," Started the man as he bent down the ground and started gathering up all of his papers. "That was all my...Sylvie?"

Sylvie threw her eyes down to the floor where the man that bumped into her was gathering papers. It was Matt. She had bumped into Matt Casey.

"It's fine. I gotta change and get ready for shift."

Matt jumped up and stood in front of her blocking her path. "Sylvie, what happened to you. You look awful?"

Sylvie let off a little fake laugh and continued to keep her eyes glued to the ground, "Umm...I'm fine. I took a fall down the stairs after too many drinks but I'm fine."

Matt didn't believe her. The marks on her face, let alone anything else she was hiding under her layers of clothes, screamed anything but okay. "Are you sure? Sylvie, those marks on your face look like someone tried to beat you to death."

He did try that. Thought Sylvie before she shook her head and turned her attention back to Matthew Casey who was busy inspecting her face like he was Severide at OFI. "I'm fine, really. Nothing some Ibuprofen and rest won't fix."

"Sylvie…" Started Matt before Sylvie roughly interrupted him, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Casey, I said I'm fine. I'm gonna get checked out after the meeting, but I am fine. So please drop it."

Matt didn't say anything he just stood there shocked and watched her walk off to the locker room.

Sylvie didn't know how she made it to the locker room and into one of the bathroom stalls without breaking down, but she did. She went into the stall, locked it, and fell to the ground.

Now the tears were falling. No, they were barreling down her face. She thought she was going to have a panic attack from the way she was heaving in and out. But, she didn't. She got it under control; she put her uniform on, put more makeup on her face, and braced herself for what was about to come.

She prayed the whole short walk to the meeting room. She prayed that no one would dig into it too much and that they would all just let it go and move on. But, knowing her family, that probably had a snowball's chance in hell of that happening.

When she walked into the room everyone froze. They all stared at her with their eyes and mouths as wide as a baseball.

"Brett, what in the heck happened to you this weekend?" Asked Kidd as she walked closer to her friend and lightly patted her shoulder.

Sylvie grimaced at the close contact before she took a step forward and faked a small laugh she feared she would have to perfect here soon, "Guys, before you all ask, I am fine. I had a few too many drinks the other night and fell down the stairs at our apartment."

Everyone cringed and gave her sympathetic oohs and ahhs at hearing what had happened.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the girly wines," Smiled Herrmann.

Mouch quickly chimed it after Herrmann's comment. "Yeah, we're cutting you off next time you're at Molly's."

"Thanks, guys," Fake laughed Sylvie before she went up front and took her seat next to Foster.

Boden came in a couple of minutes after that and started the meeting. Everyone was listening pretty well to what he was saying...except one fire captain.

Matt just knew something was off with Sylvie. She would hardly look at him the whole time they were speaking. Did she not want to be around him? Did he do something wrong?

He stared at her back the whole meeting. He hadn't heard a word Boden said. All he could think about was Sylvie, how much pain she had to be in, and what she hiding from them all.

The meeting was nearly over before it was interrupted by a call. - ALL RESPOND - HOUSE FIRE ON PIKEVILLE DRIVE - ALL RESPOND

"Let's go! Let's go!" Called Boden as everyone jumped up from the chairs and raced to their vehicles.

Matt tried to catch Sylvie's eyes the whole time he was at the fire truck putting his gear on, but she wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't look at talk to anyone.

"Cap, you ready?" Yelled Stella from the driver's side of the truck as she and everyone else were ready to go and waiting on him

"Let's go!" Yelled Matt as he gave the retreating ambulance one last glance and slid back into captain mode.

The fire was about twenty minutes away for everyone. By the time they all got there, black smoke was billowing out the top of the small house which was enveloped in bright orange flames. Everyone could feel the excruciating heat off the fire once they stepped out of their vehicles.

Neighbors of the small house ran up to Boden and Casey and told them that there was an older lady who lived inside by herself. Everyone knew then that they would have to go in through the clear doorway and perform a search and rescue.

Boden was giving out orders to Herrmann and his crew when Matt looked over and caught Sylvie's eyes. They both shared a very intense staring, glaring, saying goodbye, whatever kind of look you want to call it before he went inside.

Sylvie gelt her breath catch deep in her through when she saw him go into the engulfed furnace. She didn't know why she felt that way though. She had never felt that way about anyone.

They were inside for about seven minutes when Casey and Kidd found the old lady unconscious and trapped under her wheelchair.

"Brett, Foster we got her!" Yelled Kidd as she led Casey, who was carrying the lady out of the house.

Sylvie and Emily were waiting with the gurney and started working on the lady as soon as Matt and Stella made it out.

Matt dropped the lady and put his hand on Sylvie's shoulder to step away and let them work. But after hr did that he and everyone who was standing there noticed the way Sylvie practically jumped out of her skin and shoved his hand off of her shoulder.

To say it was awkward after that would be an understatement. No one knew what to do or say, they all just stood there.

Thankfully though, Foster sensed that she needed to help her friend so she announced that the lady was stable and ready for transport. They loaded her up and made their way to Med shortly after that.

Matt just stood there in the middle of the road staring at the ambulance that got harder and harder to see.

"What was that?" Asks Stella as she walks to stand by her captain.

Matt shakes his head but still doesn't take his eyes off the ambo, "I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out."

Sylvie and Emily were pleased to hear from doctors that the old lady they brought was going to be fine. She hit her head as she fell out of her wheelchair, but there were no serious injuries.

Sylvie was filling out some paperwork at the ER's nurses' station when Emily came up and put her elbow on the desk next to Sylvie's.

"Hey, are you and Casey good?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Questioned Sylvie as she kept her eyes focused on the paper and continued writing.

"It just...it got kinda awkward back at that scene."

Sylvie finished her writing and handed the awaiting nurse the form. "Chief wanted me to get a quick medical check this morning."

Emily nodded, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Sylvie quickly shook her head and followed one of the nurses who had come to take her to a room, "No, I'll be fine."

Emily was going to say something else but Sylvie had already disappeared with the nurse.

The examination takes about thirty minutes. The doctor, a female based on Sylvie's request, looks at all of the bruises and marks Sylvie mentions.

Sylvie felt kinda bad at the end of it because she left out so many injuries to the doctor, like her ribs, her ankle that still hurt but she was able to walk and not limp on, and her hips that were painted purple.

She was thankful though that the doctor agreed and said that she was fine to work.

The ride back to the firehouse between the two girls was eerily quiet. Neither of them said a word. But, as soon as they got back to the house, Sylvie gave Chief the signed medical form that said she was fine to perform all of her duties.

The rest of the shift was a quiet one for everyone at the house. They had a few calls here and there but nothing too bad.

The night though, Sylvie decided was the worst. She tried sleeping in the bunk room with everyone else like she would normally do, but it was too hard. She just couldn't do it knowing that she was all out in the open like that with no door to lock. So, she went to the common room and stayed awake almost all night. She got a few minutes of sleep here and there, but nothing healthy by any means.

Matt watched her get up from her bunk and leave the room. He wanted to follow her, he really did, in fact, he had to force himself to stay glued to his seat. He knew something was wrong. It just was. It wasn't right. Whatever it was, it wasn't right. He was going to help her through it whether she liked it or not.

The next morning everyone was glad to be off so they could enjoy the beautiful fall day. Stella had begged Sylvie and Emily to go to breakfast with her, but Sylvie declined and Emily really wanted to go. So Emily rode with Stella and left her car with Sylvie so she would have a ride home.

Sylvie was sitting in the locker room alone staring at her broken phone screen when she heard footsteps. She quickly turned around and wanted to jump back when she saw Matt standing by the door holding his hands up like she had a gun on him

"Hey, it's just me." He whispered trying to placate her.

Sylvie let out a relieved breath and sat back down.

"Sylvie, what's going on? I know something's wrong. You have been acting weird this whole shift."

Sylvie looked down at the floor and tried to stabilize her shaking hands, "I'm fine."

Matt threw his bag on the ground and immediately regretted it when he did because he saw Sylvie start to tremble and shake with fear.

"Sylvie, please talk to me. Whatever it is I want to help you. I know that you didn't just fall."

Sylvie shook her head and cursed the tears that fell on her face without her permission.

"I'm fine."

"Sylvie, please stop saying that, and tell me the…"

"I was raped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	4. I Was Raped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, comments, votes, and more! Some of you all have been so sweet coming out and posting your story. You all have no idea how much I appreciate that! Also, I have no clue about updates, but I can tell you all that once a week is pretty much a guarantee for this story. (Right now.)
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Breathe Me by Sia
> 
> Chapter Three: I Was Raped
> 
> "Sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can."
> 
> ― Becca Fitzpatrick, Crescendo

"I was raped."

Matt froze. Did he hear her right? Is that really what she just said? He felt his heart and stomach both plummet. His whole body turned cold and sweaty. "What...what did you say?" He finally rattled off almost embarrassed by how small and shaky his usually strong and confident voice sounded.

Sylvie kept her eyes on the floor too ashamed to look at him, "I said...I was raped." Tears were gliding down her face and staining her shirt while her makeup was already at the point of no return.

Matt wanted to vomit. No. He wanted to commit murder. "Sylvie…" He whispered and started making his way over to her.

Sylvie quickly stood up and backed as far away as she could from him, "No. Please, don't. I can't...I can't stand to be touched or even looked at right now."

Now, Matt really wanted to murder someone., "Sylvie, who did this to you?"

Silence engulfed the room. She knew she couldn't tell him because there was no telling what he would do when he found him.

"It doesn't matter." She cried.

"Sylvie, you can't just let him get away with this. What he did to you is unspeakable and horrible, and he deserves to pay. Who was it?"

She didn't say anything; she just continued to keep her sad, dull lifeless eyes glued to the white, spotless floor.

"Sylvie, was it someone we know? Was it someone here at the house?" Matt visibly cringed as he said that last part.

Sylvie's head snapped up after she registered what Matt had said, "No, it wasn't anyone we know. I...it doesn't matter, Casey."

"Sylvie, someone…"

Sylvie looked at Matt and gave him a sad, miserable-looking smile, "Say it."

Matt felt his heart literally snap in half as he stared at the beautiful, broken woman in front of him, "Sylvie.."

"No, Casey. You were going to say that someone rapped me, and I know that. I know that more than anything else right now. I can still feel his hands on me, and I can still smell the way he smelt that night."

All Matt wanted to do right now was hold Sylvie. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Every part of his body was struggling to stay where it was. He was fighting so hard with himself.

"Sylvie, please tell me that you reported it."

Sylvie prayed the ground would open up and swallow her right that minute. She didn't want to be here anymore. She couldn't be here anymore."

"Sylvie?" Asked Matt as he continued to look at her with his big sympathetic eyes that Sylvie wanted to rip out of his head and hope she never saw again.

"No, I didn't report it."

"Oh, my God. Sylvie, why? You have to report it."

Sylvie was full-on bawling now as she slid to the ground and hugged her knees, "Please, Casey just go away. Just leave me alone, please. I just want to be alone. I need to be alone."

Matt didn't know what to do. He wanted to respect her wishes no matter what, but he also knew that there was no chance in hell that he was leaving her alone right now. She needed him. He knew it.

"Sylvie, you have to tell me who did this to you."

She closed her eyes and started gasping for air as the sobs started to take control over her body.

They were lucky that the next shift got called out on a call almost as soon as they all walked through the door. That meant that Sylvie and Matt were completely alone except for a couple of front desk people who had no business in the locker room.

"Stop looking at me like that." Whispered a sob stricken Sylvie through the silence of the room.

Matt lifted his head but he continued to stay frozen in place. He didn't know what to say or do. Everything just seemed so wrong and evil now.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a victim. I'm not a victim. He didn't do that to me."

Matt nodded and was about to say sorry, but before he could get the words out he watched Sylvie carefully get up from the floor and grab her bag before she hurriedly walked out of the room and said that she was sorry but she couldn't do this anymore.

He wanted to go after her but he felt as though he could do nothing during that moment. His whole world seemed to be turned on its axis. He was angry. Who could do that to her? What evil, satan-like man, no not man, boy. What boy would do that to her?

Matt felt the anger run through him like an electric current. Before he knew it he had turned and punched the closest thing to him, which had just happened to be a locker. He grimaced as he shook his throbbing fist and took a step back to admire his handy work. The locker, which he later noticed belonged to Herrmann, had a nice fist-sized hole in it. He would definitely be hearing about that next shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? Sorry, this was kinda a filler/slow chapter. Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! See you next week!


	5. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: As always, thanks for the reviews, comments, votes, and more! You are all so sweet! I hope you're all doing well! Please, enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): All I Want by Kodaline
> 
> Chapter Five: I'm Here
> 
> "There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."
> 
> ― Laurell K. Hamilton, Mistral's Kiss

As Soon as Sylvie got into Emily's car she took off. She didn't know where she was headed or what she was going to do, so she let the tears that swam their way down her beautiful bruised and battered face, lead the way.

She hated herself for telling Casey and letting him see her that way. Lord only knew what he was going to think of her now. What if he wanted nothing to do with her? Or didn't believe her? Or thought she was bimbo that let any man sleep with her...or try to rape her. No! No, she could think like that. Right?

A few minutes after Sylvie stormed out of the firehouse, Matt walked to his truck and slammed the door shut as soon as he fell into the driver's seat. Who would do this to her? Why would they do this to her? To Sylvie? Why? She didn't deserve this. No one deserves that.

Matt shook his head and threw his fists into the steering wheel. "Damn it!" He angrily shouted. He sat for a whole minute cussing and punching at the steering wheel like it was the man himself that had done this to her.

He had just calmed down and was breathing really hard when something snapped in him and he suddenly remembered the way Sylvie left. Matt shook his head, cursed himself, and picked up his phone and tried to call her. It rang for a couple of seconds before it immediately cut to voicemail. He tried it a couple more times, but it always went straight to voicemail.

"Come on, Sylvie! Pick up the phone."

"Hey, this is Sylvie. Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Bye."

Matt sadly smiled at hearing her energetic, care-free voice for the fifth time in a row. She sounded so happy unbothered there. Would she ever sound like that again? Did he take that from her too?

Matt jammed his keys in the ignition of his truck before he took off in search of her. He tried not to think too much as he drove, but it was impossible. Their last conversation was replaying over and over again in his head. His mouth fell open in shock as he realized that the whole time he talked to Sylvie from yesterday on shift till now she had only called him Casey and not Matt. Did that mean something? Did she hate him too? Did she think he was like that piece of scum that had done this to her?

Matt was so focused on thinking about what Sylvie must think about him now that he almost drove right past their apartment building. He cursed immediately when he pulled into the parking lot and saw that Emily's car wasn't there.

Where was she?... He had to find her. All he wanted to do right now was pull her in his arms and never let go. More than anything he wanted to fix this for her and completely erase it so she would never have to think about it again or suffer.

On the other side of town, Sylvie heaved in and out as she braked the car and parked it in the park public parking. She always loved coming to Burnham Park because it sat right on the water and gave spectacular views of the shining city of Chicago. It was probably one of her favorite places in Chicago because of its view and it reminded her a lot of home. She tried to come at least once or twice a month, but life and many shifts often got in the way.

Sylvie got out of the car and started walking to an empty spot in the grass that sat a few feet right above the water. She slowly dropped down to the ground then instantly grabbed her knees and pulled them as close to her chest as she could.

She sat there for minutes just staring at the dark blue water as it swayed back and forth inviting and warning anyone who dared enter. She stayed there for what seemed like forever just gazing at the water and tuning every and anything around her out. She had no clue what she was supposed to do now. How did she move on from this? Could she move on from this? Would she ever be the person she was before all this happened?... Before he happened?

Sylvie felt chills run down her body as a swift fall wind struck its way through the park. She forgot to grab her jacket from the car so she was sitting there on the ground holding her knees and shivering like she was in Antarctica.

The people that walked by her all looked at her like she was crazy. But she didn't care. Maybe she was crazy now. Maybe no one would ever want anything to do with her. Like Matthew Casey. Sylvie shuddered as she said his name out loud. She wanted to vomit at seeing the way he looked at her when she told him that she had been raped. He looked at her like she was anything but herself. He looked at her like she was a victim, and that was the absolutely revolved Sylvie.

"I am not a victim!" Whispered Sylvie to the blue water as it continued to sway back and forth and wave at her.

Minutes and eventually hours passed by before Sylvie heard footsteps start to creep up behind her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and arduous studying of the blue water, she didn't hear the steps until they were right behind her and it was too late.

She screamed out as soon as the cold, scrappy hands made contact with her still sore and very bruised ribs.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The assailant who grabbed Sylvie immediately let go of her and took a giant step back with his hands in the air. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my girlfriend I was waiting for. I'm so sorry!"

Sylvie jumped up and screamed as tears, that had earlier stopped falling, began to glide down her face again in full force.

The young man in front of her with the horrified and embarrassed look on his face did know what to do. It was an honest mistake. He thought she looked like his girlfriend and he wanted to surprise her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. Do you...do you need me to call you someone? I can..I can call 911 or..." The young man started to stumble his words nervously as he watched Sylvie fall to the ground and start crying that was accompanied by screaming.

"Please...please leave me alone." She sobbed out before she buried her face in her legs and continued to rock back and forth.

"Ma'am, I really am…"

"Just go!" Roughly interrupted Sylvie before the boy could finish his sentence.

The boy wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that he didn't want to upset Sylvie any more than she already was so he nodded his head and ran off without casting her a second glance.

Sylvie was shaking after she heard him run off. She was so afraid when she felt his hands on her ribs. What if it was him? What if he came back? She refused to say his name so she just kept referring to him as him.

The sun eventually started to cast an orange and pink glow over the water. Many of the park goers had deserted the park for the day and went home. But, not Sylvie. She stayed in the same spot rocking, crying, and sometimes screaming. Until she heard his voice.

"Sylvie?"

Sylvie threw her head up and gasped at who she saw in front of her. "Casey, what are you doing here?"

Matt wanted to crumple as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. She looked so lost and broken.

"Sylvie, I've been looking for you since I last saw you this morning. I've been calling you non stop, and Kidd and Foster have been everywhere searching for you."

Sylvie slightly smiled before she turned her head and stared back at the water, "How'd you find me?"

Matt slid down to the grass and sat a few feet away from her. He cringed in pain when he saw her scoot back from him "Ummm...you told me about how you like to come to this place to think that last night at Molly's when I drove you home."

Sylvie nodded and cursed the single tear that slid down her face. Matt didn't say anything for a little while. He just sat there and tried to take in every square inch of her making sure that she wasn't harmed or in visible pain.

"Sylvie, talk to me." He whispered praying she would turn and lay her heart out for him. But she didn't, she just continued to stare at the water like it was her only lifeline...Maybe it was?

"Sylvie, I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

As soon as those words left his mouth he wanted to cheer at the slight victory it had evoked in making her turn and give all of her attention to him.

"Don't say that. Matt, there's nothing to be sorry for. It happened. There's nothing I can do to fix it. It happened and now I have to get over it."

"Sylvie, don't say that. You don't have to get over anything. I'm here to help you. I help you through this and you'll be fine."

Sylvie's eyes filled with tears before she shook her head at him, "No! I'm not gonna be fine. He's still out there, Matt. What if he comes back?"

Matt's gasped as he heard that. Did she really think that he would let this ever happen to her again? "Sylvie, that is not going to happen. I will not let that happen to you again. Do you hear me? I'm here."

Sylvie looked at the man with so much disbelief in her eyes, "Matt, why are you here? I don't mean anything to you. We're not together. You don't have to be here."

"Sylvie, I think you and I both know that there's something here between us. And, together or not I mean what I said, I'm here."

Sylvie drops her head and sobs. Matt sits there for a literal second before he slowly crawls towards her and takes her in his arms and holds her. She struggles at first and tries to fight his hold, but he doesn't let go. He continued to keep his arms wrapped around her until she stops fighting and allows him to cradle and catch her tears.

They sit wrapped like that for a while before Sylvie stops crying. Surprisingly, she doesn't move and she continues to stay wrapped in Matt's strong, warm arms.

"Sylvie, you have to report it."

She opens her eyes and slightly shakes her head, "Matt...I can't."

"Sylvie, you and I both know that he, whoever he is, needs to pay for...what he did to you."

She sniffles her nose and grimaces as she starts to feel pain from her bruised body that she had been ignoring all day.

Matt furrows his brows and quickly feels guilty for how hard he was holding her, "Are you in pain? I'm sorry, Sylvie. I didn't even think about all of your…"

Sylvie shakes her head and interrupts him before he finishes talking, "It's fine, Matt. Really, it's okay."

They sit for a while in the dark before Sylvie interrupted with a whisper so low Matt barely hears it. "I'll report it."

He quickly pulls his head back and stares at her with shocked eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sylvie nods, "Yeah...I'm sure."

Matt wastes no time in getting himself and Sylvie out of there. Before she knew it, she was sitting in his truck and he was driving them to the Twenty-First Police District. He promised her as soon as they left the park that Foster and Kidd would come and get the car and that he hadn't told them anything that Sylvie told him.

Sylvie shook the whole time she was in his truck. She was so scared she didn't know what was going to happen when she reported it. Matt reached for her head in the truck and caused her to jump. She apologized as soon as it happened but Matt said it was fine and slowly took her small shaky hand in his. He held it the whole way back into town and right until he parked the truck.

Sylvie froze as soon as she looked out her window and saw the police station in front of her.

"Hey," Whispered Matt as he slightly squeezed her hand so that she would turn and look at him "I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be with you the whole time, okay?"

Sylvie nodded and started to unbuckle her seatbelt.

They were in the station a lot quicker then Sylvie would have liked. As soon as they walked through the door Trudy Platt smiled and greeted them. "Matt, Sylvie, what are you all doing here? Is something wrong?"

Sylvie looked up at Matt and he nodded before he placed a reassuring hand on her back encouraging her to do what she said she was going to do.

"I...I need to report a rape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! See you next week!


	6. I Need to Report A Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy Memorial Day! Thank you to all those who have served, are currently serving, or have family who have served or are currently serving! Sorry, I didn't post earlier, but this weekend (for me) consisted of some much-needed family time.
> 
> Monday may or may not be my new post day, I'm not sure yet. I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. As always thanks for the comments,
> 
> reviews, favorites, follows, votes, and so much more!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): I'll Be There by Jess Glynne
> 
> Chapter Five: I Need to Report A Rape
> 
> "Bad things can happen, and often do-but they only take up a few pages of your story; and anyone can survive a few pages."
> 
> ― James A. Owen, The Barbizon Diaries: A Meditation on Will, Purpose, and the Value Of Stories

"I...I need to report a rape."

Trudy stood there shocked not knowing what to do. She prayed she hadn't heard Sylvie right. "Umm...I'm sorry. What did you say?" She hesitantly asked as she leaned her head down and zoned in on Sylvie's lips.

Sylvie let out a slight hiccup as more tears pushed their way to the surface. Matt pulled her in closer to him and gently started rubbing circles on her back.

"I said...I need to report a rape."

Trudy's face immediately paled at hearing that. She looked at the bruised and beaten young women in front of her and quickly gave her a sad, sympathetic look. "Okay, hon. Just give me a few minutes and let me make a call."

Sylvie nodded and stepped closer to Matt. She felt like this was the hardest thing that she had quite possibly ever done in her life.

They waited for a few minutes while Trudy was on the phone. Time seemed to stop and freeze while the two of them were standing there. They saw lots of Officers and personnel they knew, walk by them and give them both questioning and tender looks as they noticed Sylvie's battered face.

Every look and sad smile they received made Matt want to wrap Sylvie in his arms and shield her from the world as long as he could.

"Okay," Interrupted Trudy as she set the phone down and turned to look at Sylvie and Matt. "I just got off the phone with Detective Burns and he said that he's able to talk right now, so I'll lead you two to him"

Sylvie nodded and sent a quick prayer up to God that her legs would move before they started following Trudy down a hall and to a clump of desks.

"Detective Burns." Called Trudy as she came to stop in front of his desk. "This is Sylvie Brett and Captain Matt Casey from FireHouse Fifty-One."

Detective Burns, who looked to be a small, boney middle-aged man, looked up from his demanding paper on his desk and stood up as soon as Trudy said his name. "Thank you, Platt. I'll take it from here."

Trudy nodded and led Sylvie and Matt to where they could sit before she turned and started to make her way out of the room.

"Thank you, Trudy." Whispered Sylvie before she sat in one of the chairs Trudy had directed them to.

"Anytime, Sweetie. You two let me know if there's anything else I can do, okay?"

Sylvie and Matt both nodded before they saw her walk off and they turned their attention to the distracted looking detective in front of them.

"Okay," Started Burns before he cleared his desk and pulled out two new-looking pieces of paper, "Platt told me that you, Ms. Brett, need to report a rape. Is that so?"

Sylvie took a breath before she nodded her head and spoke up, "Umm...yes. I need to report a rape that happened to me two days ago."

Burns shook his head and began writing things down, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Brett. Would you like to report this to me alone?"

Sylvie looked at Matt and quickly shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you. He can stay. I want him here."

Matt turned his head to Sylvie and gave her a tight smile before he grabbed her shaking hand and held it as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Okay, then. Ms. Brett, please tell me the full story as well as a name and anything else that can be used to identify the assailant."

Sylvie felt tears starting to bubble in her eyes, "Ummm...okay. On Saturday night, I...went out for drinks with this guy that I had met at my gym. At the end of the night he insisted on walking me up to my apartment, and when I wouldn't let him in the door, he pushed himself in and knocked me to the ground."

Matt's knuckles turned red from the squeezing he was doing to the other end of the armchair as he heard her tell the story. He felt his heart start to beat so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest.

"And he raped you while you were knocked out on the floor?" Asked Burns as he kept his eyes glued to the form he was filling out.

Sylvie curses herself for the tears that spill out of her eyes. "Yes, I believe so."

Burns nods and returns back to the paper in front of him. "And, why didn't you report it right after it happened?"

"I..ugh...I don't know."

Burns rudely rolls his eyes before he turns his attention back to his papers, "Okay, do you have a full name of your assailant?"

Sylvie freezes and tightly grips Matt's hand, "Umm...no. I only know his first name which is Owen. He...he never gave me his last name. I asked for it but he never gave it to me. I have his phone number."

Burns looks up at Sylvie and gives her a cold look that would make the devil sweat. "So you went out with a man not knowing his last name?"

Sylvie wanted to break down and cry right then and there, "Like I said before I asked for his last name but he never gave it to me. He always avoided the questions or just ignored it."

"Well, that wasn't very smart. Now was it." Mumbled Burns before he picked up his pen and started scribbling again.

"What was that?" Loudly asked Matt as he zeroed in on the rude, condescending man in front of him.

Burns looked and rolled his eyes again, "Nothing,"

They sit there for a few more minutes listening and answering questions before Casey starts to get really annoyed with Detective Burns.

"Have you slept with him before?"

Sylvie immediately shook her head and whispered, "No."

"Okay, do you sleep with a lot of men often?"

"No," Mumbled Sylvie so low that Matt, who was sitting right beside her, barely heard her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Boldly questioned Matt.

"Mr. Casey, I have allowed you to stay in the room with Ms. Brett, but if you interrupt me again or question my more than capable abilities to do my job, I will have to ask you to wait outside."

Matt was about to say something else, but Sylvie quickly squeezed his hand and whispered, "No, please don't."

Matt's temper easily boiled down after seeing the scared look in Sylvie's eyes.

"Okay, if we can continue so that I can get home at some time tonight. "Ms. Brett, did you do anything that may have provoked the man that supposedly raped you?"

The statement was the breaking point for Matt, "Can we report this to someone else who actually takes their job seriously?"

"Mr. Casey, I am trying to do my job. But, if Ms. Brett would like someone else to take her case. I would be more than happy to hand it over to someone else."

Both men turn to look at Sylvie who is shaking in her seat.

"Sylvie?" Whispers Matt before he takes his coat back off and wraps it around her.

"I'm okay," She mumbles, "Detective Burns, I think I agree with Matt. I...I want someone else to handle my case."

Burns nods before he slams his pen down and stands up, "Okay, then. I'll get into contact with one of my colleagues tonight and have them get in touch with you first thing tomorrow."

Sylvie whispers, "Thank you." before she lets Matt pull her up and lead her out of the room and towards the entrance of the building.

"Asshole," Mumbled Matt as he threw one last look back at Detective Burns.

They were just about to walk out of the door when they heard their names being called, "Casey? Brett?"

They both turned and saw Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead making their way towards them.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? Is everything okay?" Asked Jay as he and Matt quickly shook hands as a greeting towards each other.

"Um..yeah we're good. I was just helping Sylvie do something."

Jay nodded and looked between the two of them, "Okay. Well hey, Casey do you think I can show you some pictures from a case we're working on upstairs? We think one of our suspects is setting fires in order to get his supply out on the streets."

Matt quickly looked at Sylvie to make sure she was okay with him leaving her for a few minutes.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." Whispered Sylvie as she let go of his hand and pulled his jacket closer around her.

"Yeah, I'll wait here with Sylvie until you get back." Chimed in Hailey as she looked at the two people who were very hesitant to leave each other.

Matt nodded and quickly followed Jay up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit.

Hailey and Sylvie stood there in silence for a while before Hailey took a step in front of Sylvie and interrupted the silence.

"He do that to you?" She asked as she pointed to the bruises on Sylvie's face and neck.

"What?" Asked Sylvie shocked that anyone would think Matt would be capable of such a thing.

"Did Casey do that to you?"

"No. He would never do anything like this to anyone." Sadly answered Sylvie.

"Why were all here?"

Sylvie looked at Hailey and slowly slid her eyes to the floor. She was so ashamed but she knew that this was a step that she was going to have to get over. She had to tell the people around her whether she liked it or not. "I...I was trying to report my rape."

Hailey gasped, "Oh, Sylvie. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Choked out Sylvie as she took the tissue out of her pocket and started harshly wiping the tears away.

"No, it's not. Did you report it?"

"I tried but the detective I had didn't seem too interested in following through with it."

"Who was the detective?" Angrily asked Hailey as she was about to go and whoop some butt.

Sylve let out a small laugh at her friend's change in behavior, "Detective Burns."

"Ughhh," Grumbled Hailey. "I know him. He's new to the department and just trying to ride out his time before retirement. He hasn't had a solid case since he's been here."

Sylvie nodded, "Yeah, we asked for someone new to handle my case."

"Good. Maybe I can make a call and get one of my friends to take the case. I know some pretty good people from that department."

Sylvie smiled and thanked God that she had good friends like this. "That would be really helpful. Thank you."

Hailey shook her head and grabbed another tissue off Trudy's desk for Sylvie, "You don't have to thank me. Are you sure you're okay, though?"

Sylvie waited a few seconds before she answered her friend, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," Softly answered, Hailey not wanting to push Sylvie any farther than she had to.

It wasn't too long after that, that Matt and Jay made their way down the stairs and to the front entrance where Sylvie and Hailey were standing. They all said their goodbyes and were on their way in no time after that.

"Hey, do you wanna grab a bite to eat or anything?" Asked Matt as he slid into the driver's side of his truck and started the engine.

Sylvie shook her head before she whispered, "No, thank you."

The drive to her apartment was filled with nothing but silence. Both were too busy thinking about the day, the attempted reporting, and so much more. Neither of them knew what the fallout from all of this would be.

Sylvie stared out the window the whole time. She couldn't help but think that maybe Detective Burns was right. Maybe she did provoke him. Maybe she wore the wrong thing that night and made him think that's where the night was headed. She didn't cause it to happen. Did she?

Sylvie wanted to jump for joy when she noticed that Matt had pulled into her apartment's parking lot. She was so ready to crawl into her bed and put this day behind her, but she knew that wouldn't happen because falling asleep was like winning a million dollars on a scratch-off lottery ticket.

"Matt, thank you for everything today." Whispered Sylvie right after Matt parked the truck and she took off her seat belt. "I don't think I would have had the courage to try and report it without you."

Matt felt his eyes soften as he stared at the beautiful, bruised, and broken woman in front of him. "Sylvie, you are one of the strongest people I know. You would have reported it regardless of what I did."

"I'm not so sure of that." Mumbled Sylvie before she reached for the door handle and suddenly stopped when she noticed that Matt had flung his seat belt off and was taking his keys out of the ignition of his truck.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Matt looked up and answered her without skipping a beat "I'm coming up with you until Foster or Cruz get here."

Only after he said that did Sylvie finally look around and notice that neither Foster or Cruz's car was there.

"Oh, Matt you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

Matt looked Sylvie up and down and knew immediately that he was not leaving her alone. Not after her time in the park today. "Come on, I'm sure you're ready to settle down for the night." He said before he jumped out of the truck and made his way around to help her.

Although she really wanted to be alone, there was something about being with Matt that just made her feel...normal.

The walk up to her apartment felt like it took forever, but in reality it only took three minutes and forty-two seconds. It was silent like the car ride, but you could tell that both Matt and Sylvie were happy to be somewhere for the day where they wouldn't be looked at and judged.

Sylvie held her breath as she unlocked the door. She felt that as soon as she opened the door he would be standing on the other side waiting for her. But he wasn't, and as soon as she saw that was true she let go of the breath she was holding and opened the door wide enough for Matt to slide in after her.

After she locked the door and double-checked that it was locked she turned and froze when she saw it.

Matt noticed immediately that she wasn't moving and that she was just staring at a spot on the floor. "Sylvie? You okay?"

His voice pulled her from the sinking water immediately, "That's where it happened."

"That's where what happened?" He asked, genuinely confused by what she said.

"That's where he raped me." She said as she continued to burn a hole through the cold, hell looking spot right in the middle of the floor.

Matt wanted to puke after he looked at the spot and an image flashed through his head. He didn't know how she could be here and relive everything.

He broke from his torture by breaking the silence and walking into the kitchen, where he started opening the fridge and going through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Quietly questioned Sylvie as she shuffled behind him still wrapped in her tear-soaked clothes and his jacket.

"I am making us something to eat. I know you have to be hungry because you didn't eat breakfast this morning at the firehouse and I'm pretty sure that you haven't had anything all day."

Sylvie smiled at how sweet he was before she took a closer step into the kitchen and shook her head, "Matt, you really don't have to do that. I'm fine, and I know that you're probably ready to go home, we had a pretty busy shift yesterday."

"Well, if you're not hungry can I at least make something for myself."

Sylvie sighed at his stubbornness before she nodded her head and turned to go in the direction of her bedroom.

"Hey, if you want you can take a bath or a shower while I'm making the food."

Sylvie turned and was about to argue before she realized that he was right and a bath sounded amazing after the day she'd had. "Do you need any help cooking?"

Matt shook his head and started cracking eggs into the heated skillet, "No, take your time."

Sylvie nodded and quickly gathered her clothes before she locked herself in the bathroom. She cried as she shed her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Almost every part of her body was still covered in bruises. They all seemed to grow and become more and more tender as time went on.

She was thankful that the running water in the bathtub drowned out the sound of her wailing so that Matt couldn't hear it. He had been so good to her today and she knew that she didn't deserve it. He was too good for her.

Matt was so busy in the kitchen trying to make something edible for the both of them that his thoughts had no room for the detailed murder he had planned Owen. If he stood still for too long he would hear her voice and everything she had described to that asshole of a detective.

A couple of minutes later, Matt had just plated the food when he heard the bathroom door slowly unlock and creep open. He froze when he saw her tiptoe out in a long CFD t-shirt and matching sweatpants. Even with a face full of bruises she was still one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life.

"It smells good in here." Commented Sylvie interrupting Matt from his gazing.

"Umm...yeah thanks. I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for so I just went with breakfast. Scrambled eggs, the way you make them at the firehouse, with toast and a couple of pieces of bacon which I'm pretty sure are from Foster's private stash."

Sylvie let out a soft giggle that immediately wrapped around Matt's heart and gave it a squeeze.

"Matt, you didn't have to do all this. You've already done so much today."

"Sylvie, please. You know if I could do more I would. I just can't believe that this…"

"Don't," Interrupted Matt before he could finish. "Let's just eat and pretend it didn't happen for a while. Please?"

Matt nodded and grabbed silverware for the both of them before he sat next to her and they started eating.

They were eating for about five minutes before Sylvie sat her fork down and lifted her head to stare at Matt. "How am I going to tell everyone?" She quietly asked hoping that he heard her and she wouldn't have to repeat it again.

"I thought we were pretending that it didn't happen."

"You can't pretend real life. Can you?"

Matt slowly shook his head and also sat down his fork before he picked up his water and took a sip of it. "Well, you at least have to tell Boden since you tried to report it and are going to report it."

"How, though? How do I tell people this?"

"How did you tell me and Upton?"

"...It just came out." She whispered before she picked up her fork and started pushing around the remaining pieces of scrambled eggs.

"Then do that. Let it come out however you want."

"You've got an answer for everything." Smiled Sylvie at Matt from across the table.

Another five minutes after that, they were both finished eating and just sitting at the table talking with each other. Sylvie tried to get up and get the plates off the table, but Matt had already gotten up and was making his way to the sink.

"You should let me do the dishes. You made the meal, Matt."

"Nah, Sylvie I've got it. You go lay down. You're probably exhausted. I know you didn't get much last night."

Sylvie nodded and was about to walk to her room when the idea of loneliness suddenly made her want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Are you staying the night?"

Matt looked up from the dish in his hand and shrugged, "Well, I'm staying until Cruz or Foster get home, so yeah that might be all night. Is that okay?"

"Matt, you know you don't have to do that. I'm sure you would like to go home to your bed."

"Sylvie, I promise it's no problem for me as long as you're okay with me sleeping here."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine with it. I was actually wondering though if you'd come and get in bed with...with me. I just...I don't know I feel safer with you here, Matt. And, if you don't want to, that's totally fine, I know it's weird and…"

"Sylvie," Interrupted Matt from her rambling, "Go get in bed, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sylvie smiled and nodded her head before she quickly walked to the front door to make sure it was locked then headed for her bedroom. She was under the covers and laying on the left side when Matt made his way into the room.

He stopped by the foot of the bed and took his boots off before he pulled the covers back on the right side and slid in. Sylvie had her back to his so he just laid on his back and reached over and turned the lamp off so they were in complete darkness.

"Matt?" Whispered Sylvie into the black filled room.

"Yeah, Syl?"

"Is it okay...if I...If I lay on you? I just like I said...It makes me feel safer."

Matt smiled and lifted the cover so she could slide over, "You never have to ask."

Sylvie breathed a relieved breath before she rolled over and laid her soft, still slightly damp head from her bath, on his chest. He smelt so good and made her feel so safe.

They both fell asleep minutes after the shift in position.

Sylvie thought that she could never be touched or held by another man, but there was something about Matthew Casey that just always made her feel safe, protected, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your all's thoughts on Detective Burns? Lol, I feel the hate for him coming from miles away. 
> 
> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Sorry, it was posted so late for you all. This weekend was all about family for me. But, I hope you all have a good week!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, everyone! I will see you next week!


	7. Is There A Chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! As always thanks for the comments, reviews, favorites, follows, votes, and so much more!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Leave a Light On by Tom Walker
> 
> Chapter Seven: Is There A Chance...
> 
> PS: Excuse the mistakes, please.

Sylvie stayed wrapped around Matt the whole night. Her eyes went closed and stayed closed the second she laid her head on his chest which felt like it was a nice, firm pillow. It was the most sleep she had since the rape happened a couple of nights ago. You'd think that her dreams would have been plagued with images of Owen like they had since the second it happened, but they weren't. She could honestly say that she had a night full of restful and healing sleep.

Matt, on the other hand, hardly slept any at all. As soon as his eyes caught sight of Sylvie in that park yesterday he felt the feeling of protecting her overcome his body in a way that it never had. He replayed their conversation where she told him what happened to her over and over again. He could find Owen he'd murder him with his bare hands. No, he really would. He'd do anything to take this away and make it better for her.

He knew they had become close recently, but did he think that something like this would make them even closer? No, never. He always liked Sylvie; even when he was happy and married to Gabby there was just always something about Sylvie that pulled him in.

Their quiet, dark bubble of sleep and intense thinking was interrupted at about one in the morning by a loud crashing through the front door. Sylvie's eyes flew open the second she heard it. She tried to sit up in bed and sink away as far as she could from the door, but she felt a strong, warm hand gently pull her around the waist. She wanted to scream at first before she remembered that the hand belonged to Matt.

"Shhh. It's okay, Sylvie. It's just Emily; she texted me about five minutes ago when she was still in the parking lot and told me that she was here."

Sylvie breathed out a sigh of relief and laid down before she turned to look at the man beside her who was hidden by the darkness that colored the room. "Thank you...you don't have to stay, Matt. I know this is pretty weird." She whispered while silently praying that he would choose to stay where he was so that she could fall back into a blissful sleep where the word rape has no place.

Matt reached an arm out and pulled her closer. "I'm not going anywhere, Sylvie."

Sylvie smiled before she laid her head back on his chest and drifted back off to sleep. She stayed like that wrapped around him like a sloth on a tree for the rest of the night until mid-morning the next day when they were both woken by the loud interruption of her cell phone.

They both groaned as soon as they opened their eyes and were smacked with the blinding, bright light.

"Hello," Moaned Sylvie into her phone as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Matt's ears ached as he sat up in bed and tried to figure out who Sylvie was talking to. He normally wouldn't have been so nosey, but he could tell that as soon as the other person started talking Sylvie's mood instantly changed.

"Yes, I'll see you soon. Thank you. Goodbye." Said Sylvie as she took the phone from her ear and hit end call.

Matt got out of bed and did a small stretch before he turned to her and asked, "Everything okay?"

Sylvie sat on the corner of her bed and slowly nodded her head, "Ummm...yeah. That was just a Detective Sasha Adams. She said she's in charge of my case now and she'll be over in a little while to get my statement."

Matt nodded and was about to say something else when he noticed Sylvie's overall mood shift. "That's good news, right?"

Sylvie looked up and gave him a sad shoulder shrug, "I don't know. What if she acts like Burns? What if no one takes me seriously and Owen just gets to go on with his life like nothing ever happened?"

Matt quickie walked over and next to Sylvie on the edge of the bed, "Sylvie, you can't think like that. We have to stay positive right now. Okay? If nothing happened here then we'll go to our next move which is roping in Voight and his team."

"You hate Voight." Giggled Sylvie as she looked up and caught Matt's eyes which looked to be sparkling in the morning light.

"Eh, I don't hate him that bad."

Both giggled after Matt said that. They both sat there on the edge of the bed enjoying the silence and peacefulness of the moment before Matt jumped up and started gathering his stuff and putting his shoes and jacket on.

"Thank you, Matt, for everything. You have really been amazing."

"You know, you really don't have to keep thanking me for everything."

Sylvie smiled and shook her head, "No, I really do. There's no way that I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done."

"Maybe one day when you're feeling better you can make me a batch of your Blueberry Cheesecake Muffins that I like so much."

Sylvie giggled before she got off the bed and walked over to stand in front of Matt, "I think I can arrange that."

Matt smiled and was about to say something else before his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He gave Sylvie a sympathetic look before he fished it out of his pocket and read the new text message.

"Sorry, it's just one of my clients from a job. She just wanted to do a walk through with me this morning."

"Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry. I had you so wrapped up in my life that I didn't even think about you and how busy you are. You should have left last night after Emily got home."

Matt shook his head and quickly responded on his phone before he put it back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Sylvie, "No, it's fine. I'll just go there before I go to the loft and shower and then I'll come back here."

"Back here?" Questioned Sylvie as she wondered what she had missed in their uncomplicated conversation.

"Yeah, I should have enough time to do all that and be back when Detective Adams gets here."

Sylvie blinked back at him in utter surprise, "Oh, Matt. You don't have to do that. I know how busy you are. I'm sure I'll be okay."

Matt shook his head and quietly walked over to her bedroom door where he quickly unlocked the lock and stepped out of the room, "Sylvie, I promised you I'd be here and that's what I'm doing."

"Thank you." Whispered Sylvie before she and Matt said their goodbyes and he was out of her apartment.

Matt had actually been surprised at how quick he was able to finish up with his client and make it back to the loft. He had just made it through the door and was headed for the shower when he heard Kelly call out his name from the kitchen.

"You just now getting in, man?"

Matt took his coat off and slung it on his bed before he walked into the kitchen and greeted Kelly with a nod.

"Hey. Yeah, I spent the night at Sylvie's."

Kelly's eyebrows slightly raised, "At Brett's? Was she okay? I know Stella said you called yesterday asking if she knew where Brett was?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay. I'm actually on my way back over there after I have my shower."

"Okay," Smirked Kelly as he walked over to the stove and turned his popping hot bacon.

Matt shook his head at his friend's crazy antics and went to take his shower.

Honestly, the second he left Sylvie's he had this unexplained heaviness in his chest. It was weird. Definitely a feeling he had never felt before. Even with Gabby he never felt this protective.

A couple of miles away, Sylvie sat on her bed and stared at her bedroom door as soon as she heard Matt leave the apartment. He has been so amazing to her since she told him. How could she have ever thought that he would have been any different? He has been here and made her feel safer than any man ever has.

Something had definitely shifted between them. It wasn't just friends being friendly anymore...it was something else.

Sylvie's thoughts were quietly interrupted by a soft knocking on her door. Her heart started to beat a little faster after she heard it just because she didn't know who it was. But, she instantly gained the courage, she felt she had been lacking since the rape took place, and got off her bed, walked up to her bedroom door, and she unlocked the lock slowly so the door slid open.

Sylvie smiled immediately when she saw Emily standing there in her PJs holding two steaming, hot coffee mugs in her hands.

"Hey, I figured you could use this after yesterday's eventful day."

Sylvie gave her friend an even bigger smile before she opened the door and ushered her in. They both settled on Sylvie's bed where they got under the comforter and drank their coffee in silence for at least a minute before Emily started talking.

"So...do you think you're ready to tell me the truth about what really happened to you?"

Sylvie looked at her friend and slowly nodded her head before she set her coffee down on her bedside table and took a hard breath. "Since this is like the fourth time now it's a little easier to say but...I was raped"

Emily gasped and almost spilled her coffee before Sylvie took the mug from her hands and set it on the bedside table beside hers.

"Oh, Sylvie. I'm...I'm so."

"Don't," Interrupted Sylvie before Emily could finish uttering what she was going to say. "It's okay, really. I mean it's not okay, but I'm okay. Or at least I'm going to be okay."

Emily didn't know what to say; even bruised, battered, ... and raped her friend was still one of the strongest people she knew.

"I tried to report it last night...but the detective he wasn't a good fit; so I have a new detective coming today and she's going to talk to me and hopefully I can report it."

Emily nodded and tried to look like she was listening but she was still having a hard time comprehending anything that Sylvie was saying.

"Sylvie...I should have been here. It was the other night, wasn't it? When you were supposed to go out with that guy from your gym. It was that night, wasn't it? Was it him? The guy you had drinks with? I knew you were acting differently after that night?"

Sylvie nodded and tried not to shed a tear as she watched her friend put the pieces of her puzzle together for her.

"Yeah...it was him."

Emily looked enraged when Sylvie told her that. She actually looked a lot like Matt when Sylvie told him.

"Do you know where he is? We need to go and make him pay?" Asked Emily as she tried to scoot and get off the bed, but she was quickly stopped by Sylvie's small, cold hand that wrapped around her wrist and halted her movements.

"No. Please I don't want that. I've already had to talk Matt off the ledge more than once. I don't want anything to happen to guys not because of me."

"Sylvie, he..."

"I know, and I'm going to report it and hopefully make him pay for what he did. But, I'm not gonna have anyone I love do anything stupid that'll cost them their life or take away their job. I just can't do that. Okay? Will you please just help me do this my way?"

Emily sat there for a minute before she quietly agreed and pulled her friend into a hug they both needed as they shed tears together. They sat for a while before they pulled away and started laughing for no particular reason except for the plain fact that they both needed it.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Casey? He's been around you a lot recently. Did you tell him?... Has he been helping you through this?" Questioned Emily as she tried to break the ice some and get them both on track with happier days ahead.

Sylvie smiled at the mention of his name before she answered "Yeah, he was actually the first person I told and he's been here for me ever since. I don't know how I would be here without him."

"That's great, B."

They broke apart and started getting ready not too long after that. Sylvie looked at the clock and noticed that she only had an hour or two before detective Adams arrived. She asked Emily if she would be there while she reported with Matt and Emily quickly agreed.

It wasn't too long after that, that they had both stepped out of their bedrooms freshly showered and changed when they heard a knock on the door. Sylvie tensed immediately when she heard it. Lots of thoughts swooshed through her mind before she was broke from her scariness by Emily who marched to the door and swung it open like she was ready to kill someone.

They all let out a laugh when they saw that it was Matt standing there holding fast food bags and a drink holder carrying three chocolate looking milkshakes.

"Hey," he shyly answered as he stepped through the open door and made his way to the kitchen table where he sat the food down.

Sylvie smiled at how sweet he was before she made her way over to the table where he was unloading burgers and fries out of his brown paper fast food bags, "Matt, you did have to do all this. I mean you made dinner last night and everything."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the kitchen counter to grab a few napkins, "Ehhh. I was hungry and I figured that you all hadn't had the chance to eat yet."

"I love you, Matt Casey." Announced Emily as she was already stuffing her mouth full of warm, greasy french fries.

They all laughed and sat down to eat not too long after that. Sylvie couldn't help but think about how nice it was to sit down and have a meal with her favorite people in the world without thinking about rape, Owen, and other things. It was nice to carry on with life as nothing had ever happened.

They were all shoving their mouths full of burgers and laughing when a slight but powerful knock on the door boomed through the apartment.

Sylvie's first instinct when she heard the knock was to cower and hide. She hated that. That was one side-affect from the rape that she absolutely despised. Every little unknown and sometimes known sound seemed to scare her and torture her with anticipation.

Matt and Emily both saw how she reacted. Emily got up to stand by Sylvie's chair while Matt stood up and very confidently walked to the front door. He was surprised when he slid the door open, with the chain still on, and it revealed a small, muscular middle-aged blonde-headed woman.

"Hi! My name is Sasha Adams. I'm a friend of Hailey Upton, and I'm the detective that called Ms. Brett this morning."

Matt immediately welcomed her in, "Ugh, yeah. Please come in. My name's Matt Casey. I'm a friend of Sylvie's."

"Hi, Matt. It's nice to meet you." Said Sasha as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Sylvie and Emily quickly cleaned the table and put the food away as soon as they heard Sasha introduce herself from behind the door.

"And, you're Ms. Brett, I presume?" Asked Sasha as she walked over and stood in front of Sylvie who was suddenly regretting her decision on not wearing makeup and covering up her cuts and bruises that still lingered on her face like they were fresh from impact.

"Please call me Sylvie. It's very nice to meet you."

They both shook hands before Sylvie turned and introduced Emily to Sasha.

"Well, Sylvie. It's clearly no secret about why I'm here. What do you say to you and me going somewhere a little more private so that you can tell me everything and we can get this reported and hopefully get your case started."

"Umm...I think I would prefer if Matt and Emily were able to stay with me."

Sasha nodded and began unzipping her coat before she hung it on the coat rack, "I completely understand that. I have just found that a lot of victims tend to hold back on information when family or friends are around."

Sylvie nodded and gave a very hesitant and scared look to Matt and Emily.

"Sylvie, we'll be out here the whole time. Neither of us will go anywhere." Offered Matt as he watched her look back and forth between the two of them and start to shake a little.

"Yeah, B. We'll be here the whole time."

Sylvie nodded at both Emily and Matt before she led Sasha into her bedroom. After Sylvie closed the door she almost locked it but as her hand was hovering over the lock she suddenly changed her mind and decided that she didn't need to lock it.

Both she and Sasha sat on opposite ends of Sylvie's made bed. As soon as Sasha sat down she grabbed a recorder and notebook from her pocket so she could begin taking Sylvie's statement.

"So, Sylvie, tell me about yourself."

Sylvie tried to make herself comfortable on the bed before she began talking, "Well, there's not really much to tell. I'm a paramedic at Firehouse Fifty-One and I've been in Chicago for about five years now."

"Oh, where are you originally from?" Asked Sasha as she looked up from her notebook.

"Indiana. Fowlerton, actually."

"Hmmm, I've never heard of it before."

Sylvie nodded, "Yeah, it's a pretty small town."

"Well, thank you for telling me a little bit about yourself."

"Of course. Um...you said you were a friend of Hailey's, right?"

Shasha nodded and immediately smiled at hearing her beloved friend's name, "Yes, I have known Hailey for many years now. She's a great cop. I knew when she called me yesterday and told me about your misfortunate meeting with Detective Burns that I had to help."

Sylvie cringed at hearing the lazy detective's name, "Yeah, Matt and I didn't think he was the right one to continue with."

"Honey, I don't think anyone thinks Burn is right to continue with." Said Sasha causing both her and Sylvie to let out a small laugh.

"Okay, as much as I hate to do this Sylvie. I need you to tell me everything about your rape."

Sylvie gulped and nodded her head. "Umm...okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"Do you know who did it?"

Sylvie looked down at the ground before she opened her mouth and spoke, "I...I know his first name. He wouldn't tell me his last name."

"Anything helps, Sylvie. Even the smallest of details."

"His name's Owen."

"Okay, how did you two meet?"

"We met at my gym. I was running on the treadmill when he walked up to me and handed me my water bottle that had fallen on the ground."

"Okay, did the rape happen that day?"

Sylvie shook her head and started fiddling with the hair tie on her wrist. "No, we made plans to go out a few nights after that and he canceled on me. So he texted me the next day and we made plans to go out with drinks that night."

"And, it happened then?"

"Yeah," Nodded Sylvie, "It happened then."

"Okay, do you have messages or calls between the two of you?"

"Umm, I have text messages on my phone between us."

"Do you think you can screenshot all of the messages and send them to me?"

"Of course," Agreed Sylvie before she pulled out her phone and quickly sent the pictures to Sasha.

"I also need to ask you if I can take pictures of all of the marks on your body."

"Yes," Whispered Sylvie before she stood up and started taking her clothes off so that Sasha could get a picture of every mark on her body.

The picture process, itself, took about fifteen minutes because every time Sasha would capture one mark on Sylvie's body more would pop up like roaches.

After Sasha was done with the pictures Sylvie got dressed again and sat back down on the bed before she began telling Sasha the full story of how her night out with Owen went.

"Okay, Sylvie. I can't thank you enough for being brave and reporting it. The first thing I'm going to do is try to track Owen down and get his statement. I saw security cameras in your apartment hallway, so I'm going to get an order for those and view the footage of Owen and yourself out. Do you happen to have the clothing that you were wearing that night?"

Sylvie nodded and immediately got up and went to her closet where she dug out the bag of clothes she had saved and put up that night. "Here, this is everything I was wearing. I saved them because I didn't know if I was going to tell anyone or not."

"Thank you, Sylvie. You have no idea how much you are helping yourself and thousands of others."

Sylvie gave her a sad smile before she closed her closet door and made her way back over to her spot on the bed.

"Okay, and I need to ask you about a rape kit. I know days have passed, but in some cases, any rape kit can help in court."

Sylvie agreed and they quickly set up an appointment for the next day when Sylvie would go get the kit done.

"You do believe me, right?" Quietly asked Sylvie as she lifted her head up and watched Sasha finishing writing in her notebook.

"Sylvie, of course, I believe you. Trust me, I've been in your shoes. When I was eighteen one of my father's best friends was driving me home one night and he pulled over his truck and raped me right there on the side of the road. I tried to tell my mother and father, but neither of them believed me. So, I left the first chance I got and went to my grandmother, who was the only, and I mean only, person to believe me."

Sylvie looked stunned as she listened to Sasha tell her story. "Wow, I'm so sorry. I can imagine my parents not believing me."

"Yeah, it was hard, but I lived through it and so will you. I not gonna lie to you, recovering is the hardest part of a rape. But it's something that will make you stronger than you ever were."

Sylvie agreed and told her thank you for sharing her story with her.

"Okay, Sylvie, I need to ask you one more thing and then I think we'll be finished here for the day."

"Okay," Whispered Sylvie.

"Is there a chance that you could be or will fall pregnant due to the rape?"

Sylvie froze after the words left Sasha's mouth. What if she was pregnant with Owen's baby?

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Do you think Sylvie is or will end up pregnant!?
> 
> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, everyone! I will see you next week!
> 
> YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! Have a blessed, safe, and healthy rest of the week!


	8. I Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! As always thanks for the comments, reviews, favorites, follows, votes, and so much more!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *This chapter is on the short side compared to my other chapters. Lol, I know some of you all may not like this one, but just wait for the next!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Let It Go by James Bay
> 
> Chapter Eight: I Don't Know

When Sylvie was a little girl she always wanted to be a mom. She loved to feed her baby dolls and rock them to sleep every night. In fact, she wanted to be just like her mom and she wanted a houseful of kids to raise. She used to love helping her mom in the church nursery on Sundays. The babies were all so cute. All Sylvie wanted to do was hold one and never let it go. Everything about having a baby just seemed so amazing to her. I mean she saw lots of pregnant women in Fowlerton and they all seemed so...happy. They never looked sad or angry. And, Sylvie wanted that. She wanted that instant happy pill that would always make things better.

What about now? Would a baby make everything better now? Could Sylvie handle that?

Sylvie felt fear paralyze her after she heard Sasha's question. She's not pregnant? Is she? She felt sick as she sat there and tried to remember everything Owen did to her. Did...did he wear a condom?... She didn't know. She passed out as soon as her head hit the ground, and she woke up naked and in excruciating pain; so logically, she had no clue what the chances of her being pregnant were.

She felt so stupid. How had she not thought of this before now? This should have been one of the first things on her mind when she opened her eyes on the cold, hard floor.

Did she want it, though? I mean, does it make her a bad person to not want something she's...she's wanted her whole life? No. It doesn't, right? Sylvie didn't know what to do. She felt like all of the process she had made since the rape happened was just washed away in the span of a question. No, not just a question, an earth-shattering question.

"Sylvie?"

Sylvie looked up and almost crumpled the moment her eyes met Sasha's.

"Sylvie, do you think there's a chance?"

Sylvie shrugged and cursed her shaking and crying body, "I don't know. I don't know." She cried.

Sasha instantly got up from her seat and came to sit by Sylvie. She wrapped her arm around Sylvie's body as soon as she sat on the bed. "Sylvie, honey, it's going to be okay. I promise you it's going to be okay. It's gonna be hard, but you'll get through this."

Matt and Emily were both becoming antsy as they waited in the living room and kitchen. Matt was sitting on the couch staring at Sylvie's closed bedroom door like it was going to catch on fire at any moment, while Emily was pacing the kitchen and sipping her chocolate milkshake at the same time.

They were both silent as some background noise from the tv played. Neither of them were paying attention to what was on the screen, though. They were both way too concerned with what was going on inside of Sylvie's closed bedroom.

Emily suddenly stopped her pacing and made her way over to the couch so she was standing in front of Matt. "Casey, we need to find Owen."

Matt nodded and continued to stare at Sylvie's bedroom door. "I know we do. I... ugh, asked Jay Halstead when Sylvie and I were at the station to look into him for me."

"You know she won't like that, right? I mean she's already made me promise not to go out into the streets and murder him myself."

Matt leaned up from his spot on the couch and put his elbows on his knees, "I know she won't, but I'm not gonna let this guy get away with what he did to her."

Emily nodded and went back into the kitchen where she resumed her pacing and milkshake sipping.

"Sylvie, just breathe. You're going to be okay."

Sylvie listened to Sasha and tried to calm her erratic breaths.

"Sylvie, it's okay. Here, let me show you something."

Sylvie nodded and watched Sasha pull out her phone and go through her pictures.

"Here, look at this."

Sylvie looked at Sasha's phone and noticed that the picture she pulled up was a picture of a young man holding a cake that said, "Happy 18th Birthday Dylan."

"Who's Dylan?" Questioned Sylvie before she realized that Sasha's technique had worked and slowed her breathing.

"That's my son. This was taken a couple of days ago on his birthday."

Sylvie nodded and smiled the way Sasha was looking at the picture of her son.

"Sylvie, do you remember when I told you that I was raped at eighteen."

"I do," Sadly whispered Sylvie as she looked up at Sasha.

"Well, that was eighteen years ago, and nine months after it happened I had Dylan."

Sylvie gasped as she listened to what Sasha was saying to her.

"Dylan is my rapist's baby, Sylvie...I didn't know what to do when I first found out that I was pregnant, so I waited for a little while, and then I decided that I was going to turn what happened to me into something good. So I did. I raised Dylan and we survived it together. He knows who his father is and what he did. I actually told the man that raped me I had his son, years ago when I visited him in prison for doing what he did to me to others. He killed himself a couple of days after I spoke to him. But, Sylvie nothing that ever happened to me stopped me from loving Dylan. Okay? I promise you that you'll get through this."

Sylvie nodded and felt more tears fill her eyes. She gasped again as she felt Sasha pull her into her arms and hug her.

"They've been in there a long time." Commented Emily as she plopped down next to Matt on the couch.

Matt knew something was wrong. He eventually nodded but didn't move his eyes from the closed door, "Yeah. Yeah, they have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have to keep you all on the edge of your seats just a little longer, lol. Like I said up top, the next chapter will be longer than this one.
> 
> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> *If you read my other Brett and Casey stories, Songs and Fire one and two, this whole week (June 8-12!) I am going to be posting an update for those! I hope you all enjoy them! Thanks for all the support! (These updates will only be on Fanfiction and Wattpad.)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	9. I Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! As always thanks for the comments, reviews, favorites, follows, votes, and so much more!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): The Story by Brandi Carlile
> 
> Chapter Nine: I Can't Do This

Sylvie and Sasha stayed in Sylvie's room for a little while longer. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sasha stood up and told Sylvie that she had to leave and get to the station. Sylvie nodded and told her thank you before she went back to staring out the window. She was so paralyzed with the thought of being pregnant with her rapist's baby, she didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew in this instant was that she needed time alone to think.

Sasha hated to leave Sylvie like this. She had been in Sylvie's shoes and she knew exactly how she was feeling. It was hard. It was hard to go through it, and it was hard to see anyone go through it. Everything hurt and cut very deep when it was fresh from a rape.

Sasha gave Sylvie one last sympathetic look before she opened her bedroom door and walked out. She had to get going so that she could get everything started with the case. Considering the rape happened a few days ago, there was no telling where Owen was now.

"How is she?" Asked Matt as soon as both he and Emily hopped off the couch and went up to meet Sasha after she quietly closed Sylvie's door.

"She's...okay. That was really hard for her, she's going to need a lot of support from you both and everyone she has in her life. I think I got everything I'm going to need from her today."

Emily nodded and was about to step forward and go to Sylvie's room, but Sasha quickly held her hand out and stopped her, "She said she wanted some time alone after I left."

"Is she okay?" Quietly asked Emily before she took a step back and went to stand next to Matt.

"Like I said before she's okay; that was just pretty hard for her. It usually is for all victims when they first report it."

Emily and Matt both flinched at the word victim.

Matt mentally put that word on a list of things he never wanted to hear again before he asked the question he had been dying to know the whole time Sylvie and Sasha were talking. "Umm...so what's next with this Owen guy now that you have Sylvie's statement?"

"Well, to tell you both the truth, it's not as simple as we hope. I have to find him, get his statement, view the evidence, and make sure there's enough of it before I can bring any charges against him. Since she didn't report it the night it happened it makes it a little harder to nail him, but I promise you both that I'm really good at my job."

Emily and Matt both looked at each other and shared a look that only the two of them understood before they followed Sasha to the door and watched her put on her coat.

"Oh, before I forget, here's a card with a recovery group on it. I meant to give it Sylvie earlier but it must have slipped past me. Will the two of you make sure she gets it?"

Matt nodded and took the card from Sasha. "Yeah, we'll give it to her here in a little bit. Thank you, Detective Adams. We really appreciate everything you're doing for Sylvie."

"Anytime." Smiled Sasha, "You two let me know if anything happens or if Sylvie needs anything."

They both nodded and said their goodbyes before Sasha was gone and it was just the two of them standing in the living room not knowing what to do.

"You should go and be with her."

"Sasha said she wanted to be alone. Maybe we should give her a little time." Said Matt as he stuffed the card Sasha gave him in his back pocket.

"Casey, you and I both know Sylvie. Right now she says she wants to be alone, but she really just wants someone to hold her, and...she needs you."

That was all Matt needed to hear. In no time at all, he was standing in front of Sylvie's door and slightly knocking on it after he found it locked.

Sylvie's first instinct when she heard the door handle being jingled was to hide. And, she almost did, but then she remembered that it was probably Matt or Emily coming to check on her. The thought of either of them finding out that she might be pregnant made her sick. She wasn't going to tell them until she knew for certain if she was or wasn't pregnant. There was no sense in making them worry like she was. Right? What would they think of her if they knew?

"Sylvie, it's Matt. Can I please come in?"

Sylvie quickly shook her thoughts away before she slowly got off the bed and walked over to let Matt in.

"Hey, you okay? I know Sasha said that you wanted to be alone, but I just wanted to check on you." Questioned Matt as soon as Sylvie unlocked the door and he slid in.

Sylvie waited until she was sat on the bed again before she answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for checking. That was just a lot, you know?"

Matt nods and walks over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Matt, you don't have to stay. I'm sure you've got other things to do today instead of just moping around here with me."

Matt shook his head and cursed the feeling that she was trying to get rid of him, "Nah, I already told you that I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in silence for a couple of uncomfortable minutes before Sylvie stood up from the bed.

"Well, if you're going to stay...would you take a nap with me. I'm sorry, it just...it just seemed that I only get any sleep when you're around."

"I'd love to." Smiled Matt before he watched Sylvie get comfortable in bed and he went to follow her after turning the lights off and taking off his shoes.

Matt stayed with her for the rest of that day and night. They didn't do much of anything but sleep, but that's okay because right now sleep was really one of the only things Sylvie felt comfortable doing.

The next morning after they woke up and got going Sylvie told Matt and Emily that she had to go and get her rape kit done with her doctor. They both offered to drive and go with her, but Sylvie told them that it was something she felt she needed to do by herself. So, they let her. They let her go, but as soon as she got back they were both there for her. Sylvie still hasn't told them about the chance of her being pregnant. She was too afraid to. Even the doctor who drew the blood for Sylvie's hormonal pregnancy test knew how terrified she was. They thought she was going to faint when they told her it was going to be a couple of days before they had the results.

Sylvie was even more anxious after the doctor's visit. Both Matt and Emily could tell. They tried to get her to talk to them, but she seemed more closed off than she was right after "it" happened.

Stella, on the other hand, knew something was wrong with her friends. She had called a couple of times and asked if they wanted to go out for a girls' night or go and get lunch or anything, but Emily had told her every time that Sylvie wasn't feeling the best. Sylvie knew every second after it happened that she would have to tell everyone, she just didn't want to.

The day after Sylvie had her tests done was a Monday, and they all had shift that day. She wanted to call in and spend the day alone in bed, but she knew that whether she was ready for it or not, she had to tell everyone. They would eventually find out now that she's reported it, so why not just get it over with.

Sylvie opened her eyes and immediately cursed the alarm clock that read she only had a few more minutes to lay in bed. She felt like she had hardly gotten any sleep. Every part of her was still bone tired.

She let out a soft kitten-like yawn before she turned over and looked at his side. His side? Since when did the right side of her bed become Matthew Casey's?

Sylvie smiled as she thought about the night before when she had to practically push him out the door. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to stay the night with her again, but since they had a shift it made no sense for him to wake up even earlier than he had to and go to the loft before he went to the firehouse. It would have been way too hard for him before a full twenty-hour shift.

Sylvie shivered and pulled her blanket closer around her as she thought about the dreams she had all night long that kept her from sleeping. It must have been because Matt wasn't there with her, but every time she closed her eyes all she would see was Owen standing there holding a baby. It was a nightmare. Every time it happened she would wake up sweaty and gasping for air.

It terrified her. All of it. The thought of Owen being out there and the thought of possibly being pregnant. It was all so much for her to handle.

Sylvie slightly craned her neck as she reached over and got her phone off of her bedside table. Still no missed calls. She had heard nothing from the doctor. Sylvie honestly didn't know how she was going to make it through shift without going crazy with worry.

She laid in bed staring off into space for a little longer before she suddenly sat up, despite the pain and soreness she was still feeling, and threw the covers off of her. She decided that Owen had already ruined everything else he wasn't going to run her everyday life and job.

It took her about thirty minutes to get ready. She didn't bother putting makeup on her bruises this time. She had to hide so much, why hide those. Right? If someone didn't like them, tough. She was the one who had to deal with them, see them every time she looked in a mirror, and wear them like they were the last winter coat in a blizzard. They were hers and no one else's.

The ride to the firehouse was pretty quiet for Emily and Sylvie. They both wanted to say so much to each other...but neither did. They were both too scared. Emily was afraid to say the wrong thing and Sylvie was afraid of what her friend would think of her if she found out about the possible pregnancy.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sylvie looked up at her friend as she parked the car in front of the firehouse, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emily gave a slow nod not truly believing her friend, "Are you sure? You've just been...different since your doctor's visit yesterday."

Sylvie unbuckled her seat belt and quickly swung the car door open, "I said I was fine, Emily. Let's go; we're going to be late."

"Okay," Whispered Emily to the silent car before she jumped out and jogged to catch up with Sylvie as they made their way into the firehouse.

Matt had been standing by the firetruck waiting for them for about fifteen minutes now. He knew what time they normally got to the house, so when it was a couple of minutes till that time he went out to the apparatus floor. Everyone was walking by him and saying "Good morning," but he wasn't paying attention to them at all. All he wanted to see was her. He needed to see her and see that she was okay. Call it crazy or whatever you will but as soon as he left her last night he hasn't been at ease since. Even his sleep was awful. All he could think about last night was if she was sleeping, how she was sleeping, and..Owen. The other thing that seemed to flood his thoughts as soon as he left her.

"Hey," Smiled Matt as soon as he saw them making their way up the driveway, "How's your all's morning?"

Sylvie gave him a simple, "Good morning" and "Fine," before she walked right past him and Emily both.

"Casey, she's been acting really weird since her doctor's appointment yesterday."

Matt nodded his head and made sure that Sylvie was gone and out of sight before he turned and spoke with Emily, "Yeah, I noticed that when she got back to the apartment yesterday. Did she say anything to you when I left last night?"

"No, as soon as you left she locked herself in her room and didn't come out till this morning."

"Well, I'll talk to her later and see if she'll tell me anything."

Foster bobbed her head and turned to walk away but then she quickly turned back to Matt and asked him another question, "Did you hear anything from Jay Halstead?"

"No," Whispered Matt as he cast his down to the clipboard in his hands. "I haven't heard anything and if I don't before the end of shift I'll call him or show up at the station."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help," Said Emily before she smiled at Stella and Kelly and walked over to where they were standing arguing about his driving to work.

Inside the firehouse, Sylvie's heart was beating out of her chest as she knocked on Boden's door and waited for him to tell her to enter.

"Come in, Brett."

"Hey, Chief. Do you have a minute?"

Boden signed one last document and set his pen down before he motioned for her to enter and close the door. "Of course. Is everything okay? Did you get a bad report from the impromptu doctor's visit last shift?"

Sylvie took a deep breath before she shook her head and sat down in the nearest chair, "Ummm...no. Like I said the other day, the doctor said I was fine to work. I would just be a little slow."

"Okay, then. Is something else wrong?"

Perspiration beads were starting to gather on Sylvie's forehead as she thought about what she was getting ready to tell him, "I...I lied to you about how I got injured."

Boden didn't say anything; he just stared at her blankly and waited for her to continue.

"I..told you that I fell down the stairs, but that's not what happened. I was actually raped."

Air caught in Boden's throat as he heard those words leave Sylvie's mouth.

"I..I'm sorry I lied to you, but I wasn't ready to tell everyone. And, I'm not telling you to get special treatment or anything, I'm just telling you because I reported it and legally I know that the CFD had to be informed when there is any police involvement."

"Brett...do you know who did it?"

Sylvie nodded and kept her eyes glued to the sparkling white floor, "Umm...yes. I do. He was a date of mine, and now...I guess he's my rapist."

Boden's eyes widened as he heard her say that last word, "Brett, is anything I can do? Do you need me to call in a replacement or…"

"No, no. Chief, I'm fine. Like I said, I don't want any special treatment. I'm dealing with it and it's been reported. I just wanted and...needed to let you and the CFD know."

Boden could only nod. He didn't know what to do or say. "Sylvie, you know that if you ever need to tell me anything here or outside of the CFD you can, right?"

Sylvie gave off a sad smile and nodded her head before she got out of her chair, "I do, Chief. Thank you."

Sylvie was about to step out of Boden's office before his voice stopped her. "Brett, I also need to tell you that when something this...traumatic happens the CFD requires that employee to attend mandatory counseling."

Sylvie nodded and cursed that part of the CFD manual she forgot, "Of course, Chief. I...I don't have a problem with that."

"Good, I'll let headquarters know everything."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Brett, one more thing." Called out Boden as he saw Sylvie trying to make her getaway for the second time.

Sylvie turned back to him and gave him a tight-lipped smile that screamed, I'M TRYING NOT TO CRY! "Yes, Chief."

"You will have to tell everyone here on shift with you. I normally wouldn't make an employee do such a thing, but I also know how close everyone at the house is and how much like family everyone is, so I think that it's only right that they hear it from you."

"I'll do it, Chief."

Boden nodded and gave her a dismissal nod before he watched her leave his office and hurriedly make her way to the locker room. Boden wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to deal with the information Sylvie had just told him. Every part of him was screaming in anger. How could someone do this to her? He grabbed his discarded pen he had been holding when she came into his office and gave it a really hard knuckle-turning squeeze before he slammed his fist down on his desk and tried to return to work. Although...there was no forgetting what she had just told him.

Matt watched from the hallway as Sylvie practically ran out of Boden's office and to the locker room. He knew she had told him. There was no denying how angry Boden looked.

Matt waited for a few minutes and watched the locker room clear out before he decided to go in and check on her. He cursed as the saw her jump from the sound his feet made against the floor.

"Hey. Sorry, I scared you. I was just coming to check on you and get you so you don't miss the morning meeting."

"It's okay," Sighed Sylvie as she brought her eyes up to meet his."

"You okay?" Questioned Matt as he slowly walked over and sat next to her on the bench.

"I...I told Boden."

"How'd he take it?" Even though Matt already knew the answer to that question he still wanted to hear it from her.

"As well as can be expected, I guess."

Matt nodded and waited for her to say anything else.

"Matt?" She asked a couple seconds later in her small, sad voice.

"Yeah, Syl?"

"I can't do this." She whispered as tears started to slide down her face and make it harder for both of them to concentrate.

"Do what?" He asked hoping to fix whatever was making his beautiful Sylvie so heartbroken, sad, and quiet.

"I can't do this. I can't tell everyone. It's so...embarrassing. What are they all going to think of me? I mean..I haven't even told my parents yet. The people that raised me. I'm too afraid to tell them."

"Oh, Sylvie. It's going to be okay." Whispered Matt as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I mean it, it's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Whimpered Sylvie against his tear-soaked Captain's shirt.

"I do know that because we are all going to be here for you. Sylvie, none of us are going anywhere."

Sylvie nodded and let him help her quell falling tears before they both gathered themselves together and went to the meeting room where everyone else was currently.

Boden walked in right after them and began the meeting, so no one had the chance to look at them and tell that Sylvie had been crying.

The meeting ended up lasting a total of thirty-four minutes and Sylvie cursed each second that passed by. She had never actually prayed for the bells to go off, but right now she was. If there was anything that could get her out of having to tell everyone she would take it.

"Umm, folks, excuse me. I have to take this." Said Boden as he picked up his ringing cell phone and walked out of the meeting room.

Sylvie knew that this was her chance. Everyone was here and they were all contained so it was now or never. She threw one last look at Matt which he returned with a reassuring nod before she jumped up and claimed everyone's attention.

"Umm...I need to tell you all something." Yelled Sylvie over the loud chatter-box room.

Though, everyone turned to look at her and stopped talking as soon as they heard her soft, tear-stained croaky voice.

To say you could hear a pin drop would be an understatement. Right now you could hear a mouse saying his daily prayer.

"I...I...I lied to you all. I didn't fall down any stairs. I...was raped."

Gasps were heard all around the room at the same time. Everyone's eyes had widened in size and they were all glued to their spot.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all. I never meant to do that. But, I promise you all that I'm okay. And...and I reported it."

Everyone was about to say something and comfort her, but before anything was done the alarm bells went off.

\- ALL RESPOND - PILE UP ON LAKE VIEW HIGHWAY - ALL RESPOND

Everyone mentally agreed that this was actually a call they didn't want to respond to before most of them gave Sylvie a quick hug, reassuring smile, or an "I'm so sorry." They all raced to their vehicles after that and fled to the scene. Some of them were glad the call came in because they had no clue what to say or do. I mean, how do you process information like that?

They were lucky that the other house who had also been called to the scene had beat them there and had done most of the work. A lot of fifty-one was still frozen by the news.

It took a while, but by the time everyone was back at the house, Sylvie was bombarded with tight hugs, questions, and so much more. Matt was right, everyone was there for her. They were truly all amazing, she felt so lucky that she had them all as her family. Stella and Joe had both grabbed her in a tight hug as soon as they saw her back at the house. Both of them expressed how sorry they were and how much they loved her. It was really all the medicine she felt like she needed. She felt like after this was all over there would never be another thing in this world that she was afraid to tell her family.

Sylvie gave a tearful smile as she sat on her bunk and found the box of cookies Mouch had left for her. She was about to open the box and grab one when she heard her cell phone go off.

It scared her and made her jump at first, but then she quickly realized what it was and picked it up before it went to voicemail.

"Hello," She answered, still trying to calm her fast-beating heart.

"Hello, I need to speak with Sylvie Brett. My name is Alicia Benton and I am Doctor Newman's assistant. I have Ms. Brett's test result from her visit yesterday."

Sylvie's heart stopped as she listened to what the other person on the phone was saying. "Okay, that's me. Just tell them to me. Please. I...I can handle it."

"Okay, Ms. Brett. Well, it looks like the test came back negative for an early pregnancy. You're not pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! See you all next week!


	10. I'm Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! As always thanks for the comments, reviews, favorites, follows, votes, and so much more!
> 
> Some of you all may be mad at the end. Lol!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Please excuse the mistakes. I know they're there, lol.
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): The Joke by Brandi Carlile (Guys, this is my favorite song right now! I have literally been playing it on repeat for the last week. Lol! If you haven't heard it yet, make sure you check it out!)
> 
> Chapter Ten: I'm Leaving

"You're not pregnant."

Sylvie gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm...I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that? I just..I just want to make sure I heard you right."

"Of course, Ms. Brett. As I said before, the early pregnancy test came back negative. There was no indication during our early hormonal test that you are pregnant."

"Thank you so much," Whispered Sylvie before she quickly hung up the phone and started hysterically crying.

She wasn't sure what it was that was making her sob so hard. Tears of joy? Hate? Hurt? Pain? Was she happy that she wasn't pregnant with her rapist's baby? Of course, she was. But, did it make her a bad person to pray for God not to bless you with a child? Was she a monster? Like him?

Matt was coming out of the kitchen and headed towards his office when he heard her labored breathing and crying. He knew it was her the second he heard it.

"Sylvie," Muttered Matt as he slowly walked over to her bunk and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her the second he slid down on the soft bed. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurting?"

Tears continued to bubble down Sylvie's face as she tried to catch her breath and speak to him "I'm...I'm not...I'm not pregnant."

"What did you say?" Asked Matt as he leaned in closer to her and tried to listen over her gasping for air.

"I said...I'm not pregnant."

Matt wasn't sure what he should do when he heard those words leave her mouth. Pregnant? That's what she said. Right?

"Sylvie...you thought you were pregnant?"

Sylvie didn't say anything she just nodded her head then bashfully pointed it towards the ground.

"Sylvie, why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant? I could have been there for you. I'm sure, just by the look of you, it's terrified you."

Matt was sickened that Sylvie even thought there was a chance of her being pregnant. Who does that to someone? She didn't deserve that; the fear, the nausea, the worry. No one deserves that.

"Matt, I didn't tell anyone. I just dealt with it. I didn't want to make you or Emily worry any more than you already were."

Matt shook his head and quietly prayed that his anger would stay silent. "Sylvie, if I haven't already clear, you know you can tell me anything. Right? I'm not gonna let you go through this alone. I'm here."

Sylvie nodded and grabbed his hand, that was near her leg, and gave it a squeeze. There was something about Matt Casey's presence that just seemed to calm her. They sat there on the bunks beside each other for minutes. Neither of them said a thing. They just sat there and were there for each other.

"Matt," Whispered Sylvie as she slightly turned to look up at him.

Matt looked at her and cursed her beautiful blue eyes that were pulling him into her inch by inch, "Yeah,"

"I need to tell you something."

Matt noticed Sylvie's chance of tone and immediately came alert. He knew she hid the pregnancy fact from him. So, what else was she hiding?

\- AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE - POLICE ASSISTANCE CALL ON 431 CALIBER DRIVE - AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE -

"Finish later?" Asked Sylvie before she quickly hopped up and wiped the still remaining tears off of her face.

Matt stood up from the bunk and nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll talk after you guys get back."

Sylvie turned to leave but stopped when she heard Matt call after her.

"Hey, Sylvie." Started Matt before he was thrown off by her beautiful eyes that were staring back at him. "Just...be careful."

Sylvie nodded and threw him a small smile before she took off towards Emily and ambo.

To be honest, Matt was pretty thankful that the bell had gone off when it did. I mean, he wanted to hear what Sylvie was going to say. He really did. But, it was just too much to sit there and hold in. How could she not have told him that she thought she was pregnant? Was she afraid of him? Did he do something wrong to make her not trust him like she did?

Matt's anger finally got ahold of him. He left the bunk room and stormed into his office where he slammed the door shut. Everyone in the house knew he was mad by the way the door nearly fell off the hinges.

As soon as Matt was done slamming the door and seeing red, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Jay Halstead's number. He knew he told Emily that he'd wait till the end of shift, but now he was so angry he didn't think he could do any more waiting.

"Hey. You've reached Jay Halstead. Sorry, I didn't make it to the phone. If this has anything to do with a case, please make sure you call the twenty-first district and have them direct your call. Thanks."

Matt cursed as soon as he heard Jay's voicemail. He was so pissed right now all he wanted, was answers. Answers for him and for Sylvie.

"Jay, this is Matt Casey from fifty-one. I was hoping you had a chance to look into...what we spoke about last time I was at the police station. Ugh...I would appreciate it if you did that and got back to me. Thanks, have a good night."

Matt wasn't sure what he was going to do to stop him from choking someone. He was furious. Furious that this happened and furious that he didn't stop it and wasn't there.

If he could get his hands on Owen...he would kill him.

A couple of miles away, Sylvie and Emily were sitting in the back of the ambulance with their victim who had been brutally attacked and thrown down a flight of stairs by her stalker.

"I...I thought he was gone. I thought he was out of my life." Cried the battered girl as she sat on the gurney and let Emily and Sylvie look at her injuries.

"Has he been bothering you for long?" Asked Sylvie as she carefully grabbed the girl's wrist and started applying pressure to the bleeding wound.

The girl nodded her bruised head, "He started bothering me after I broke up with him a couple of months ago."

"Did you report him?" Questioned Emily as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder and encouraged her to calm down and continue talking to them.

"I..I filed a report with the police last week after he showed up at my job and started screaming at me. I thought telling the police would help, but it didn't. It made it worse. He just started to come at me harder. And, today he tried to kill me."

Sylvie felt bad for the girl as she looked at her. Every part of her screamed fear. It was scary for Sylvie because she saw herself in the girl. A lot of their situation seemed similar. They were both survivors and they would both probably never feel the same way again. Nothing would ever be like the way it was before.

They were able to get the girl to med not too long after that. Luckily, all of her injuries seemed like they would heal on their own; and nothing was too serious. The girl was very upset when they got her to med and she had to talk to the police. She didn't want to talk to anyone; all she wanted to do was be alone. Much like how Sylvie still felt.

By the time Sylvie and Emily rolled back into the firehouse, it was after ten and a lot of fifty-one was asleep for the night. They were all relieved though, that it been a relatively quiet shift except for the pile-up this morning right after Sylvie told everyone about the rape.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower." Called out Emily as soon as she and Sylvie set foot in the kitchen.

Sylvie nodded and kept on walking, "Okay, I think I'm gonna go and try to sleep some."

"Okay, and hey!"

"Yeah," Said Sylvie as she stopped and turned to look at her friend.

"I'm proud of you for today. You took a really big step."

Sylvie smiled and blew Emily a kiss, "Thank you."

"Anytime, partner."

Sylvie still had the smile on her face as she made her way through the quiet firehouse and walked towards the bunkroom. She was headed to her bunk when she looked up and saw that Matt's light was still on in his office.

Matt gave a sigh of relief when he heard the ambulance pull in and he saw Sylvie making her way to him. If he's being honest the only reason he was still up was to make sure that she got in okay and in one piece.

"Hey," Whispered Sylvie as she gave a slight knock to Matt's now wobbly door.

"Hey. How was the call? You all were gone for a while."

Sylvie walked in and went to close to the door, "What happened to your door? It's like it doesn't want to close."

"Umm..I'm not sure. I told Chief about it, hopefully, he'll get someone from maintenance to fix it. How was your call?"

"It was definitely an interesting one. But, nothing Emily and I couldn't handle." Said Sylvie before she let out the cutest yawn Matt was sure he had ever seen.

"Hey, you should get some sleep. You've had a pretty eventful day."

Sylvie nodded and turned to look at the dark bunk room with everyone sleeping in it. While she was getting better with being around everyone, the bunkroom right now looked like a sea full of sharks to her. It terrified her being a room with...men who weren't Matt as she slept.

Matt watched her eyes travel the bunkroom and he immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Hey, why don't you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Matt, I can't do that. I don't want to get either of us in trouble, and what if one of us gets a call?"

Matt shook his head and got up out of his chair, "Come on, it'll be fine. And, you and I both know that you'll sleep much better being in here away from everyone."

Sylvie thought about it for a second before she nodded her head and agreed with him.

They both stayed wrapped around each other for the rest of the night. Matt's bunk was pretty small, much like the others, so they had to snuggle together a little closer than they had before. Neither of them minded, though.

The morning seemed to come way too quick for the both of them. All they wanted to do was stay wrapped around each other.

When Sylvie opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she had the bunk to herself. She did a small stretch while still laying down before she sat up and saw Matt sitting at his desk finishing up, what looked to be, reports.

"Good morning," Smirked Matt as he watched Sylvie get up off the bed and stretch.

"Good morning," Smiled Sylvie, "I didn't kick you out of your own bed did I?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to get up early and get these done before the end of shift."

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, Matt. You were right I think I slept a lot better in here than I would have out there."

"Of course, Sylvie. Hey, didn't you have something you needed to tell me yesterday before you got called out."

"Umm...yeah. I..ugh..I…"

"Sylvie, what is it?" Asked Matt as he started to get nervous.

"I'm leaving."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's she going? Do you think she'll actually leave? - Thanks to all who comment/review!
> 
> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	11. Please Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm sorry this update may be a little later than what some of you all are used to. This chapter was so hard for me to get in the mood for and write. Why? I have no idea, lol. The next chapter should be pretty easy for me to plan and write, so hopefully, I can surprise you all earlier this week. I hope you're all staying safe and healthy! As always thanks for the comments, reviews, favorites, follows, votes, and so much more!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi
> 
> Chapter Eleven: Please Come Back
> 
> "Going away won't change anything if you're running from yourself."
> 
> ― Joyce Rachelle

"I'm leaving."

Matt wasn't sure that he heard her right. Did she just say that she was leaving? "What...what did you just say?"

Sylvie looked at him and felt her heart swell. He looked so...upset at hearing her news. "I said I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Asked a shocked Matt as he spun his chair around and stood up. "What do you mean you're leaving. Where are you going?"

"Matt, calm down! I'm not leaving completely, I just...I just need to get away from here. You know? I just need a break from everything."

Matt felt like someone had just taken a knife out of the kitchen and sliced his heart in half. "Where are you gonna go?"

"Fowlerton. I think. I might go there first and then somewhere else. I'm not sure yet. I do know, though, that I have to tell my parents."

Matt couldn't help but think how unlike Sylvie this sounded. She always had a plan. A precise plan at that. "Sylvie...are you sure about this?"

Sylvie sighed before she threw her hands out of her pockets, "Yes, I am sure about this."

Matt nodded and slowly sat down back in his chair, "How long?"

That question caused Sylvie's strong, confident stance to sway a little. "I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. But I think that with Furlough and some of my saved up days, I can get at least a month off."

"A month?" Shouted Matt, surprising both himself and Sylvie who practically jumped out of her skin.

'Why is he so upset about this? It's not like I'm packing up all of my belongings and never coming back.' Thought Sylvie as she stood there and stared at the boiling mad fire captain in front of her.

"Yes, Matt, a month. Why are you so upset by this?"

Matt wasn't sure what he should say to her. Should he tell her that he cares about her and doesn't want her to leave? Or that he can't stand to be away from her for too long?

"Sylvie, I'm not upset. I'm just worried about you. You've been through a lot, and I just don't want anything else to happen. Are you sure that you want to do this right now?"

Sylvie thought about all he said and she knew he was right. She had been through a lot. Way more than she ever thought she would have to go through.

"Yes...Matt. I'm doing this."

Matt nodded and didn't say another thing. He wasn't ready to let her go. They had gotten so close and he honestly didn't know how he was going to make it through a month without seeing her every day.

"I'm gonna go talk to Boden before he leaves."

"Okay," Whispered Matt before he watched her walk out of his office.

He was so angry that she was leaving. To him, it felt like she was running away from Owen, from what had happened to her, and him. Was she running away from him?

Matt sat in his chair for a quiet, furious moment before he picked up the closest object to him and flung it across the room. Luckily, it was his stapler and not something easily breakable like his phone.

He felt bad as soon as he saw the stapler fly across the room and hit the door. The thud it made immediately caused him a headache he knew he would have a hard time getting rid of. He hated these recent anger fits of his; they all seemed to start the instant she told him about the rape.

The shift was over not too much longer after their talk. Sylvie was happy she talked to Boden when she did. He told her that due to her recent confession about the rape, there was no way the CFD could deny her request for a month off. And, they didn't; her request was approved a couple hours after it was submitted.

It was hard telling everyone that she would be leaving for a whole month. They all seemed to make her want to stay. Stella practically threatened to chain Sylvie to the ambulance along with Emily. But, in the end, they all saw how much leaving meant to Sylvie and they gave her their blessing. Foster wasn't too happy about being paired with a newbie for a month while Sylvie was gone, but she eventually got over it and started helping her friend pack.

Sylvie was happy Boden made her tell everyone else. While some may say it's out of line, she thought it was just what she needed from the father of the house. He didn't do it as her Battalion Chief, he did it as her family. She wasn't sure she would have had the courage to tell them had he not told her she needed to. He had truly been a blessing through all of this; he didn't question Sylvie leaving at all. In fact, he had even encouraged it.

But, there was one catch, as there always is. Right? The CFD was fine with her taking a whole month off, she just had to go ahead and start her mandatory counseling while she was gone. Sylvie was fine with that, though. The only problem would be finding someone she didn't know in Fowlerton. Hopefully, Google wouldn't let her down and she could find a therapist a couple of towns away.

"We need salsa!" Yelled Kidd as she plopped down on the couch and stuffed her face full of pizza.

All three girls laughed and returned to the smorgage board full of food they had laid out for their last girls' get-together the night before Sylvie left.

"Stella, we have almost every snack food known to man. I think we can do without salsa for the night."

Stella looked at Emily and shook her head. "Hey, I'm not the one who got the biggest bag of chips and no salsa. Am I? You're the one who was in charge of food."

Emily looked at her friend and quickly threw a handful of popcorn at her. Sylvie erupted in giggles when she saw popcorn and tortilla chips being thrown back and forth.

"I'm gonna miss you two." She whispered catching them both off guard and making them freeze with their weapon in mid-motion.

Sylvie had been so quiet about leaving no one was really sure how she felt about it. If she was excited or dreading it. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about it in a lot of detail.

"We're gonna miss you too, you know." Said Stella as she took her hand and wrapped it carefully around her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, you have to make sure you call, text, and facetime us every day. It's gonna be hard getting used to you leaving us again."

Sylvie sighed and sipped her chilled red wine, "Guys, we all know that I'm coming back. There's no chance up in the air this time around."

Emily and Stella both shared a look with each other before they agreed with Sylvie and went back to drinking their drinks and snacking on their plethora of food options.

"Hey, I hate to bring this up right now...but have you heard anything else from Sasha?" Asked Emily as she stretched her feet out in front of her.

Sylvie shook her head and sat her wine glass down on the table next to her before she answered her friend. "Ummm, no she hasn't got anything new for me. I actually stopped by the station today and told her that I would be leaving for a little while."

"Oh, yeah? What did she say about that?" Questioned Stella.

"Well, she said that was actually probably really good for me. A lot of victims tend to want to leave or get away before they can make any good progress and heal."

"That's good." Smiled Emily.

"Yeah, I think this is going to be good for me, guys. I really do. I think I need this time to come to terms with it, tell my family, and help them come to terms with it. You know?"

Emily nodded for both she and Stella before she agreed with Sylvie and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, we do."

The conversation between the girls carried on for hours after that. They talked about everything under the sun from how Kelly was now obsessed with an overly clean kitchen to the fact Emily's new girlfriend didn't believe in emergency services. The girls always had a good time together; whether they were cleaning windows at the firehouse or sprawled out on the couch shoving their face full of greasy, fat food.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Casey? You both seemed to have gotten a lot closer." Commented Kid as she practically licked her bowl clean of Vanilla Bean ice cream.

Sylvie gave a small blush before she took a bite of her microwaved S'more. "We have gotten a lot closer. I mean, he's been amazing since the second I told him about..the rape."

"Did he say goodbye to you today at Joe and Chloe's housewarming party?"

Sylvie looked at Stella and shook her head no. "He said he would be by in the morning before I left to check my car and help me load my stuff in it."

"That's awfully nice of him. I wish Kelly offered to pack the car up for me every time I needed it. I swear the man has seemed to have lost every ounce of chivalry he ever had the longer we're together."

Sylvie and Emily both laughed at Stella's unannounced rant.

"Maybe he's just comfortable with you." Offered Sylvie.

"Yeah, too comfortable. But, I can't help it. No matter how weird or unchivalrous he is sometimes, I'm still head over heels for him."

Sylvie smiled before she stole a piece of chocolate-covered banana off of Emily's plate. "Do you think you two will ever tie the knot?"

Stella froze for a minute before a huge smile lit up her whole face, "I don't know. Maybe. We haven't really had the marriage talk too much. Okay, but enough about me we're here to talk about you and spend time with you before you leave us."

Sylvie playfully shook her head at her friends, "You guys are acting like I'm moving to a different country."

"Hey, what do you expect from two crazy best friends like us!" Yelled Stella as she stood up and started walking towards the bathroom.

Sylvie and Emily both lifted their wine glasses up and clinked in a conjoined 'cheers'.

"Guys, I know it's weird. But, I promise that I'm not running away. Okay?"

"Okay," Whispered a non-convinced Emily. "Hey, you never did tell us how Casey took the news of you leaving when you told him last week."

Sylvie sighed and chugged the rest of her dark red wine "Yeah, he wasn't too happy when I first told him, but I think he's starting to come around to the idea."

Emily nodded. "He just wants you to be careful."

Sylvie gave a sad shrug, "Yeah, I appreciate that...I just wish that he didn't even have to be this involved in the first place. You know? I just...I wish the rape never happened."

Stella and Emily both felt their hearts break for their friend. Emily got up from her seat at the kitchen table and came to sit next to her friend. "I know, B. We do too. You're gonna get through this, though. Okay? You know that and we all know that. You are the strongest person I know. You're gonna get through this."

"I know," Whispered Sylvie as she kept her head held high and ferociously fought off the tears, she now considered her enemy.

On the other side of town, not too far away, Matt and Kelly were holed up at the loft having a much-needed guys' night. The two of them had been so busy recently, they both felt like they had hardly seen each other; even though they still lived together.

"Loser!" Yelled Kelly to the tv as he and Matt watched the BlackHawks lose their game.

Matt laughed at his friend's antics before he grabbed his beer off the table and took another drink of it.

"Hey, man. I haven't got the chance to ask you in a while, but how's Sylvie doing? I know the two of you have been around each other a lot here recently."

Matt sat his beer down and turned his attention back to his friend, "She's getting better, I think. I don't know. I still think she should stay here and not leave."

"Maybe it's what she needs to feel better, man."

Matt just nodded his head. He wasn't sure how he really felt about her leaving. Every ounce in his body wanted her to stay, while another little piece of him just wanted her to do whatever made her feel better.

"Hey, have you all heard anything else on her case? I asked Stella earlier, but she said that she hadn't heard anything from either of you."

"No, man. We haven't heard anything. Sasha, Sylvie's Detective on the case, said that it could weeks for them to find the guy."

"Owen?" Questioned Kelly before he got up and walked to the kitchen to get them both a new beer.

Matt's knuckles instinctively tightened on his now empty beer bottle. "Yeah, Owen. I asked Halstead to look into him for me, but he couldn't find anything. And, he said that since it was now an active case involving Sylvie's rape there was probably nothing he could really do for me."

"That's rough, man." Commented Kelly as he handed his new beer and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, it is. I just feel helpless. You know? I mean what would you do, God forbid Stella was in this situation?"

Kelly took a second before he answered. "Honestly?"

Matt nodded and waited eagerly for his friend's honest answer.

"I would make whoever did that to her pay. You know me, man. My temper often speaks for me."

"Yeah, I know." Whispered Matt before he picked up his phone and checked for any new messages from Sylvie. He hadn't heard much from her tonight, but he knew that Kidd and Foster were taking care of her. He hated to think about how much ruckus they were causing.

He was right, though. They caused a bunch of trouble throughout the whole apartment with their boisterous attitudes. It was about two a.m. when Sylvie finally crawled into her bed. She had such a good night with her girls, she knew she would definitely miss them. All of them. It was going to be hard to go a month without seeing anyone from the house. But, she needed this. She really did. There was no way she was going to make any progress if she felt...trapped. And, she did. She needed to get out. She needed to breathe.

Yeah, she was going to miss everyone. Especially him. It was gonna be hard to remove the Matt Casey factor from her life considering how close they had recently become. But, understand that she needs this. And, he'll be here for her when she gets back. Right?

Sylvie was so lost in her thoughts that when her phone rang out, she literally jumped and sat straight up.

She cursed her nervous and jumpy antics before she blindly reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She slid the 'answer' button and had it up to her ear before she even thought about looking at who had called.

"Hello," She whispered into the phone as she placed her hand over her racing heart.

There was no answer on the other side of the phone. The only thing that Sylvie could hear was shallow breathing.

"Hello. Who is this?"

Sylvie waited for a couple more seconds before she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller ID.

Her stomach dropped when she saw that the caller ID said, 'Private Number'.

"Who is this!" Yelled Sylvie into the phone before she heard a loud click and the call ended.

Her heart was still racing when she dropped the phone and let it fall on the bed. Who was that? Why didn't they say anything? Was it him? Was it Owen? No. It wasn't him, right? He wouldn't call her now. Would he?

Sylvie laid her head back down on her pillows and cursed her racing heart and thoughts as they sped on.

She hardly got any sleep after that. Every time she closed her eyes he was all she saw. Just standing there right in the living room staring at her. It was a nightmare over and over again.

She eventually got about two hours of sleep right as the sun started to come up.

Matt didn't sleep well either. Neither of them seemed to get a good night of sleep unless they were with each other...maybe that should tell them something.

Matt feels like he's been awake since the sun came up. All he seems to do at night now is think. Think about Sylvie. Her rape. How she's doing. If she's ever going to be the same. If she's okay. If she's hurt. Or safe.

It's all he does every night unless he's with her.

"Ughh, I can't believe you're leaving me for a month. How am I going to survive all those shifts without you?"

Sylvie gave a small tired smile to Emily who was currently laying on Sylvie's bed and not helping pack. "I'm sure you're going to live."

"I don't know about that, B. Now I have to get used to a man being in the ambo with me."

Sylvie let out a small laugh at her friend's over-dramatic antics. "Hey, you don't know you might want to replace my spot with him by the time I get back."

Emily sat up and shook her head, "I don't think so, B. We're together for the long haul."

The girls laughed and smiled with each other before they went back to packing and organizing the rest of Sylvie's belongings.

They were both started though when they heard a loud banging on the door. Sylvie hated that now her first instinct, when she had a visitor, was to run and hide.

"I'll get it, B." Whispered Emily as she started to scoot off of the bed.

Sylvie quickly shook her head and held her arm out, "No, I got it. I gotta get used to opening doors and letting people in some time, right?"

Emily nodded and tried to give her an encouraging smile. "Sure, you got this."

Sylvie smiled and slowly made her way to the door. She hated not knowing who was on the other side.

She slowly unlocked the lock and turned the knob.

"Hey," Smiled Matt as he stood there with his arms full of food and drinks.

"Umm...hey. Sorry, come on in."

Matt continued to keep his smile on his face as he walked through the door and made his way to the kitchen table. "Sorry, for banging on the door, but I was afraid that one of the coffees would slide out of the carrier if I moved my arms too much."

"Matt, it's okay. But, what is all of this? You didn't have to bring anything."

Matt shook his head and started removing the coffees from their carriers and the food from the bags. "Nah, I hadn't had breakfast yet. And, I figured you all would be hungry, so I brought coffee, doughnuts from your favorite Krispy Kreme, and muffins from mine and Foster's favorite Bakery."

Sylvie looked at the sweetest man in front of her and she could help but smile, "Matt Casey, I think you are the sweetest man to ever walk the planet."

Matt was about to say something but before he could get the words out Emily came in the room and made her presence known.

"Did someone say coffee and muffins?"

"Yeah, Matt brought us all kinds of yummy breakfast food."

Emily snatched a coffee up off the table and quickly plopped down on the nearest seat available, "Captain Casey, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sylvie and Matt both laughed out loud before they joined her in getting a coffee and sitting down. They all ate and chatted for a good while before they cleaned their plates and all got up to help clean.

Sylvie decided while they were eating that she wasn't going to tell anyone about the phone call this morning. There was no need to worry anyone when for all she knew it was just a wrong number or a bunch of kids trying to prank someone.

"Hey, Syl. Where are your car keys? I was gonna go down and make sure everything was good before you got on the road."

Sylvie quickly walked over to her purse on the couch and pulled out her keys for Matt. "Here ya go. The back a little crowded right now; I had Stella help me carry stuff down yesterday."

Matt nodded and grabbed the keys from her. "Okay, I move everything around when I'm done and see If I can free up any more room."

"Thanks, Matt."

Matt smiled at Sylvie and walked out of the apartment. He checked everything from A to Z on her car. What could he say, he wanted her to be safe. He was done there for about thirty minutes before he came back up to the apartment and saw Sylvie and Emily hugging and saying goodbye.

"Oh, B! I'm gonna miss you! Promise me you call when you get there and you'll text me every day."

Sylvie laughed and pulled Emily in tighter. "I promise! You take care of yourself. I'm gonna miss you too."

They squeezed and hugged each other for about two minutes before they each let go. Emily hated to see her friend go so she made a quick excuse for a getaway and told them that she promised Stella she would meet her at Molly's.

Sylvie was glad she said bye to everyone on their last shift. She didn't think she could do it today right before she left. Her emotions were everywhere from the floor to the ceiling.

"Hey, you ready to make your way downstairs?"

Sylvie looked over at Matt and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just feel like I'm forgetting something, you know?"

"I'm sure if you forgot anything Foster will call and let you know."

Sylvie nodded and grabbed her purse and rolly suitcase, which Matt took from her as soon as she walked to the door. Sylvie just couldn't get over how he was always such a gentleman.

"You're right. I'm ready, let's go."

Matt smiled and waited for her in the hallway while she locked the door. They both traveled down to the parking lot in silence.

"Let me know when you get there, please. I..ugh...I checked everything on your car and your spare, so you should be good to go for the trip."

Sylvie put her purse in the car then she turned to look at Matt. "Thank you for everything, Matt. You don't know how much it's all meant to me. Really."

Matt smiled and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "Sylvie, just promise me...that you're coming back."

Sylvie pulled away from him and wiped at a tear that was starting to form in the corner of her eye, "I promise."

Matt nodded and opened her car door for her so she could slide in.

"Be careful,"

Sylvie smiled and buckled her seat belt, "I will. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and not put yourself in any unnecessary danger."

"Promise." Grinned Matt before they both said goodbye and he stood there and watched her drive off.

She had already turned the block when he was still standing in his spot and he whispered, "Please come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Lol. It felt like I had to pull my own teeth in order to write it. But, like I said above the next chapter should be easier.
> 
> Thanks to all who comment/review!
> 
> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night with no glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	12. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing on you all. I really meant to post this chapter on the Fourth of July, but that never happened and here we are. Lol.
> 
> I will tell you all that I already have three chapters planned out after this one. And, hopefully, I will be able to get them written pretty quick for you all. I plan for this story to have many chapters, so please just bear with me. Also, my life may be getting a little busier because of school, but like I said please just bear with me; I promise I won't forget about you all!
> 
> And, thank you so much for all the support! You are all amazing! I love reading all of my reviews and comments I get in my email!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *This one is on the shorter end, but I promise the next one (and the one after that) should be longer!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Need You by Emanuel
> 
> Chapter Twelve: I Miss You

The weeks seemed to fly by once Sylvie got to Fowlerton. It literally felt like she just got there and now she had been there for two weeks. Two weeks. Yep, that was long for her. It was weird considering the last time she had stuck around this long she was engaged to Kyle. But, the even weirder thing for Sylvie was that she was actually enjoying herself.

Yes, you're probably asking how can someone who suffered such a traumatic event go from hardly being able to function to laughing and smiling. But, truthfully, Sylvie wasn't sure how she was really doing it either. The whole ride to Fowlerton Sylvie just kept telling herself that she was going to be okay and that she was going to get through this.

The ride itself to Fowlerton was something Sylvie enjoyed and hated. It gave her time to reflect and think, but it also gave her time to obsess and worry. She was especially worried about what her parents would think. But, they took it as any parent would. For her at least. She wasn't really sure what other parents did when their child told them they had been raped, but her parents took it in stride. They cried, they prayed, and they held Sylvie as tight as she would allow.

David and Carol Brett were both horrified and angry that this had happened to their baby. But, what could they do now? I mean they were both immensely grateful that she had chosen to come home and had told them what happened, but they just felt so helpless. She wasn't the same Sylvie who had called and spoke to them almost every day. She was different. She was a survivor now.

And, being back home for Sylvie seemed to be helping her a lot. Really, it did. She didn't have to be in the apartment where it happened or see everyone's sympathetic looks at the firehouse, though her parents still gave her sad heartfelt looks when they would see her staring off into space.

"Sylvie, dear, your phone has been buzzing upstairs for a couple of minutes now."

Sylve shook her head of the horrendous thoughts that were haunting her before she turned her attention to her mother. "I'm sorry, mom. I wasn't paying attention; what did you say?"

Carol Brett gave her daughter a soft smile and patted her shoulder, "I said your phone's ringing upstairs."

"Oh, thanks. Let me go and see who that is."

Carol nodded and watched her daughter rush up the stairs. She quietly said what felt like her thousandth prayer of the day before she went back into the task of making her famous chocolate pie.

"Hello," Answered Sylvie as she cradled her phone close to her and slid down on the bed.

"Hi, Sylvie. It's Sasha, how are you?"

Sylvie smiled into the phone when she heard Sasha's happy, calming voice. "Ughh, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm well. Listen, I know you said that you would be out of town for a little while and that I could call anytime, so I just wanted to see if right now was a good time for an update on your case."

Sylvie's heart rate immediately started to accelerate as she listened to Sasha speak. "Ummm...yeah. Now is fine. Thank you."

"Okay, well I know the last time we spoke I told you that my first step was to find out as much as I could about Owen, and then I would bring him in."

"Right." Whispered Sylvie into her phone as she leaned back on her bed and pulled a soft blanket around her shoulders.

"Well, I will go ahead and tell you that I haven't found him yet, but I did find out some helpful information that should help us locate him."

Sylvie's chest kept getting tighter and tighter as she listened to Sasha. "What did you find out?"

"Well, I actually found out that his legal last name is McKinney."

"Mckinney?" Questioned Sylvie as she immediately started racking her brain for anyone she ever knew with the last name Mckinney.

"Yeah, have you ever heard it before?"

"No." Quietly whispered Sylvie.

"Okay, I also found out that unlike what he told you when you first met him, Owen has never worked at Chicago Med and he has never obtained any medical license in the state of Illinois."

Sylvie was shocked. She didn't know what to think of the information she had just been told. "You mean...he lied about everything?"

Sasha let out a stressed sigh before she answered Sylvie's question, "Yeah, Sylvie. I'm sorry to tell you, but it looks that way. I...ugh...I also looked back through the surveillance tapes from your gym and apartment, and it looks like Owen was watching you weeks before your night out with him."

Sylvie gasped and dropped her phone when she heard that.

He'd been watching her? For how long? What if he was still watching her now? Why? Why her? What did he want from her?

"Sylvie, are you still there?"

Sylvie's hands shook as she picked her phone back up and brought it to her ear, "I'm...I'm here. I'm sorry...I just…"

"Sylvie, it's okay. Don't apologize for anything. We're going to find him, okay. You just need to keep the faith."

Tears were gliding down Sylvie's face as she spoke to Sasha. "I will. Thank you for everything."

"We'll talk soon, okay. I'll keep you updated on everything."

"Okay. Thank you, Sasha."

Sasha hung up and Sylvie thought she was going to throw up. How had she missed this? Don't you know when someone is following you and watching you for weeks?

Should she do something? Should she have told Sasha about the phone call? What about Matt? Should she tell him about the call or what Sasha just told her?

Sylvie's trembling thoughts were interrupted by a text alert on her phone.

Hey. I know we spoke earlier this morning when you said you were going to put your phone on charge, but I just wanted to check on you and see how you were. Everyone has been asking about you. xMatt

She smiled as soon as she saw his name on her screen. He had been messaging her every day since she arrived in Fowlerton. He usually texted her every morning when he got up and every night before he went to bed; whether he was on shift or not.

Sylvie stared at the message on her phone and wondered if she should tell anyone what Sasha told her. Why should she worry anyone else? Right? She didn't want Matt or her parents to worry any more than they already were.

It was decided then. She wasn't going to tell anyone until she had to. She just prayed that Owen would quickly be caught.

A couple of minutes slowly ticked by before Sylvie tenderly picked up her phone and typed out a simple three-word text that more meant than it probably ever would to anyone.

I miss you. xSylvie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, horrible ending. Lol. But, as I said above, the next chapter (and chapter after that) will be much longer than this one.
> 
> Thanks to all who comment/review! I have missed you all!
> 
> What did you think!? Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	13. Will You Come With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for all the support! You are all amazing! I love reading all of my reviews and comments I get in my email!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): cardigan by Taylor Swift
> 
> Chapter Thirteen: Will You Come With Me?

Sylvie groaned as she opened her eyes and rolled over. The light was so fresh and blinding in her childhood bedroom. She grinned as she sat up in bed and saw how pretty it looked out her window. The sun was shining, and the sky was blue and full of beautiful white, fluffy angelic-looking clouds.

Sylvie sat up against her headboard and pulled her knees up to her PJ covered chest. She stared at the beautiful blue sky and thought about how proud she was of herself. She had seriously come a long way since that night Owen raped her. Was she still scared every time her phone rang or she heard a surprise loud noise, yes? But, from what her therapist told her, that was completely normal and maybe even a side effect that she would never get rid of.

Sylvie turns her head and instantly smiles when she hears her phone beep with a text. Without a doubt, she already knows who it is this morning.

Morning. I know I'm a little late with my text this morning; the whole house got called out a couple of minutes before the start of shift. xMatt

Sylvie gripped her phone tight in her hands and rushed a worried text out to him as fast as she could.

Are you alright? How is everyone else? Nobody got hurt, did they? xSylvie

Matt smiled from his spot at the kitchen table next to Herrmann. Sylvie was always so caring about the ones she loved.

Everyone's fine. I promise. Just a little worn out from the start of shift. How are you? xMatt

Sylvie let out a sigh of relief as soon as she saw his message that her family was okay.

Good! I worry about you all! You never know what kind of crazy things a certain fire captain I know might do. xSylvie

Matt's response was quick.

Hey, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. xMatt

Sylvie smiled and gripped her phone tight as small baby butterflies went wild in her stomach.

Yeah, right! Lol! xSylvie

Matt was smiling so hard as his phone Mouch and Herrmann looked at each other and thought that he may be having a stroke.

Hey, you never told me what all Sasha said when she called you yesterday. Did she have any updates? xMatt

Sylvie froze as she read his message. All of the butterflies in her stomach were suddenly extinguished. She still didn't want to tell him what Sasha said about Owen watching her.

She didn't say much. She just wanted to check in and see how I was. xSylvie

Sylvie bit her lip as she sent that text. She hated lying to him, but there was no need to make him and everyone else worry...right?

Well, hopefully, she'll have an update for all of us soon. xMatt

Sylvie smiled at Matt's hopeful and encouraging text before she glanced at her alarm and threw her blanket off of her legs.

Hey, I have to start getting ready for my therapy session, but please be careful today on shift. xSylvie

Matt's head and body buzzed every time he saw Sylvie's name pop up on his phone.

You be careful today too, and good luck with your session. We'll talk later tonight. xMatt

Sylvie's heart swelled immediately when she read Matt's text. He was always so sweet to her. She'd never know how she got so lucky to have him in her life.

It was about an hour and a half later before Sylvie was sitting in the parking lot and waiting to go in her therapist's office. She had got there about fifteen minutes early, so she just decided to sit in her car and scroll through Instagram before she had to go in.

Her therapist's name was Annie Collins. She was located in the next town over, which was just fine for Sylvie because she really didn't want anyone in Fowlerton (other than her family) to know her business.

Annie was a middle-aged woman who had very long scarlet-red hair. She was honestly one of the nicest people Sylvie had ever met. She made it so easy to talk to her. Sylvie loved that she could tell someone she doesn't completely know like her friends and family about the rape. It made it so easy to explain every aspect of how she was feeling.

"So Sylvie, how did you feel when Sasha told you yesterday on the phone that your rapist had been watching you for weeks?"

Sylvie looked up from her tangled hands in her lap and met Annie's eyes. "It honestly terrifies me. It makes me feel...stupid. I mean...I should have known that he was watching me for that long, you know."

"Sylvie, you can't blame yourself. There was no way of knowing that this was gonna happen to you."

Sylvie untangled her hands from her lap and started rubbing Annie's soft black velvet couch. "Annie, why can't I move on? I just...I wanna go back to how my life was. You know? How do I get there?"

"Sylvie, recovery is different for everyone. Remember? We discussed that during your first session with me. You're not gonna go back to before without living through what happened and accepting it."

"What if I've already accepted it?"

Annie looked at Sylvie and smiled, "Then try something new. You told me that moving to Chicago was new and while you were trying to escape your life here, moving was the thing that helped you the most."

Sylvie nodded her head and agreed with Annie, "So you're saying that I need to do something new?"

"No, not necessarily. I just want you to do something that will bring you joy. Weathering it be riding a bike, watching your favorite movie, or climbing the side of a mountain. Sylvie, I want you to do something that will make you feel again."

"Feel again?"

Annie smirked and nodded her head. "Yes, do you think you can do that for me? Sylvie, I promise that one day all of these tasks I'm giving you will mean a lot in your recovery."

"I think I can do that."

Annie smiled and they finished Sylvie's session not too long after that.

Sylvie's drive back to Fowlerton was surprisingly full of pure bliss. The sun was shining. There was a nice cool, crisp breeze. It was a perfect day. Sylvie couldn't help but think of Matt. He would love a day like today where he could get outside and do something.

Sylvie smiled as she pressed the button for the radio and heard it come to life. One of her favorite Mariah Carey songs, 'Fantasy' came on. She bobbed her head, turned up the radio, and began singing along as loud as she could.

She stopped singing and reached for her phone, at a stoplight, when she heard it go off with a text.

B, I swear I am going to kill him! He's made me do an inventory check with him THREE times today. THREE! Ughh! Please tell me you're not going to be gone forever. I miss you! xEmily

Sylvie laughed out loud when she read that. Emily really couldn't stand her new temporary partner.

He can't be that bad! Give him a break; he's fresh from the academy! xSylvie

Oh trust me, he's that bad! I thought he was going to pass out this morning on our first call. xEmily

Sylvie was just about to respond when a car behind her beeped out of irritation for Sylvie sitting at the light, which had literally just turned green, for too long.

Sylvie sighed and continued driving. She waited until she reached another stop light before she texted Emily back.

Hey, just give him a chance. We were all a little nervous when we first started. xSylvie

Okay! Ughhh, why do you always have to be so right about everything! Lol! I miss you. We'll talk later, the bells just went off, and now I have to wait for pretty boy. xEmily

Sylvie laughed and shot off another quick text back to Emily.

I miss you too! Be careful! I'll try to call you later. xSylvie

Sylvie was just about to pass one of her favorite grocery stores when she suddenly got the idea that she wanted to bake. It was a perfect day for it; it wasn't too humid and the sun was shining as bright as it could. So, why not? Sylvie loved to bake. Sometimes she would feel the firehouse kitchen with all of her baked goods and Mouch would practically eat himself into a coma.

And, a cake would be the perfect gift for her parents who were getting ready to leave on their four-week cruise. They tried to get out of going once Sylvie came home, but Sylvie made them continue with their trip. They had been so excited for it and had saved up for so long, there was no way Sylvie would let them cancel and not go just because she came back home. And, Annie agreed that getting away would be good for the two of them. It was important that they understood, excepted, and recovered from the rape just as Sylvie would.

Sylvie pulled into Mr. Willow's grocery store and she couldn't help the feeling of joy that burst all through her body. She loved this store. It was her favorite in Fowlerton and it always felt so homey. It was impossible to not go in and see half of everyone you ever knew.

Sylvie grabbed a buggy and quickly made a plan of attack in her head. She needed a new gallon of milk, her parents seemed to run through milk like it was water, and she needed a couple of different boxes of cake mixes that she could turn into cookies. And, maybe a box of brownies because who doesn't like a certain sweet chocolate midnight snack

Sylvie was walking down the baking aisle and smiling at a text from Stella when she heard the biggest crash and looked up to notice that she had run right into someone else's buggy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I really need to pay attention."

"Sylvie?!"

Sylvie's head shot up and she noticed that she crashed into her ex-fiance's buggy. "Kyle?"

"Oh my gosh! Sylvie, what are you doing here?"

Sylvie plastered the fakest smile she had on. "I...ugh...I'm here visiting my parents for a little while."

Kyle nodded and looked genuinely surprised to see her there in the grocery store. "Wow. It's so great to see you. How is everything in Chicago? I mean how's everyone? Are you still at firehouse fifty-one?"

"Umm, yeah I'm great. And, yes I'm still at fifty-one and everyone there's great. Umm...I should actually go, I promised my parents I wouldn't be too long here at the…"

"Babe! I found it! They had it hidden in the veggie section. Can you believe that? Out of everywhere in this store and it was over there next to the cucumbers."

Shock? No, Sylvie was blindsided. Her ex-fiance was standing there with...Hope.

"Oh my gosh! Sylvie Brett! I can't believe it's you!" Squealed Hope as she ran over to Sylvie and pulled her into the tightest, most uncomfortable hug she had ever experienced.

"Yeah, it's me. It's so good to see you, Hope."

Hope smiled and slid back over to Kyle. "I can't believe you're here! I mean we were just talking about you and whether or not we should invite you to the wedding."

Wait? Did she hear her right? Wedding? Sylvie felt like she was spinning. "Umm...what wedding? I don't think I remember my parents mentioning anything."

Hope grabbed Kyle's arm as tight as she could and she threw her left hand out for Sylvie to look at. "Our wedding! We're getting married this Sunday! Can you believe it!"

Sylvie wasn't sure if she had ever felt this awkward in her life. "Wow. Congratulations. That...great. That's just...great."

Hope nodded and squeezed Kyle even tighter. "I know. I'm so lucky Kyle came into my life. I just wish weddings were so much easier to plan. You know? Oh, wait! Who am I talking to, you've been engaged three times! Girl, I don't know who you've done it!"

Yep. Sylvie was definitely waiting for the ground to open up so it could swallow her. "I….yep...yep, I have. Well, I should go I don't want to leave my milk out too long. You know?"

"Wait, Sylvie! You may be the answer to all of my prayers! I just had a bridesmaid bail out on me, you know something about appendicitis and such, and I really need someone to take her place! Maybe you could do it for us?!"

Sylvie stood there like a deer in headlights. Did..did she really just ask her to be a bridesmaid in her ex-fiance's wedding? "Ummm….I...oh, I'm sorry, but I think I have plans."

Hope looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Sylvie, please you have to! I've asked just about everyone I know and they've all said no. I just, I don't know what we're going to do without another bridesmaid."

Sylvie was about to say no. She really was. But, she had a thought. I mean Annie did just tell her to try something new or try to get back to her. Maybe this would help. Was she crazy? I mean it's kinda weird to be a bridesmaid in your ex-fiance's wedding, but that's her luck.

"You know what, Hope. Sure. I'll do it."

Hope and Kyle both looked at each other shocked before Hope suddenly started jumping up and down and screaming in excitement. "Oh, Sylvie you just don't know what this means for us! You are really helping me out here!"

Sylvie felt nauseous, but she continued to plaster on the fake smile she had kept during this whole conversation. "Happy to help."

"Great! Now, I still have your number so I call and text you tomorrow and give you all of the details you need! I'm just so excited to have a wedding expert as one of my bridesmaids."

Sylvie cringed before she smiled and said her goodbyes. She was ready to go. Her grocery checkout had to be one of the fastest in Fowlerton's history.

When she got home she was grateful to find the house empty. Her parents had decided to go to the weeknight church service tonight, so Sylvie had the house to herself for a couple of hours.

She immediately started unloading her bags and putting everything away before she pulled out everything she would need for her triple layer chocolate cake and started baking. She grabbed a bowl of vanilla bean ice cream and ate that as her dinner as she mixed everything together. Who said ice cream didn't make the perfect dinner? Especially after the day she had, she was very glad that she stopped after three scoops.

Once everything was in the oven and washed, Sylvie decided to try and give Matt a call. She knows she talked to him this morning, but what could she say she missed the man. She quickly hopped on the kitchen counter and licked the rest of her ice cream out of her bowl before grabbed her phone and pressed call.

To be on shift, he answered the phone very fast. It only rang once.

"Hey,"

Sylvie smiled into her phone as soon as she heard his voice. "Hey, I'm not calling at a bad time am I?"

"No, no you're fine. I actually just finished up some paperwork."

"Good. I just thought I'd call and see how things were there without me."

Matt chuckled into the phone and made Sylvie's heart race. "Well, today has been a pretty slow day except for the call this morning."

"Yeah? Nothing too crazy that I'm missing out on?"

"Nope, I mean you could call Herrmann and Mouch arguing about doing a trivia night at Molly's crazy."

Sylvie laughed as she listened to Matt tell the story about Mouch and Herrman yelling at each other in the briefing this morning.

"Hey, how was your appointment today? I was gonna text you earlier, but I didn't want to bother you."

"Matt Casey, you never bother me, but now that you ask, the appointment went really well. I honestly feel like we're making some headway, you know?"

"Sylvie, that's great."

Sylvie nodded her head and tried to envision what Matt looked like right now sitting in his office talking to her on the phone. "Yeah, it is. Oh, guess who I saw today at the grocery store?"

"Umm...I don't know. Who?"

"Kyle."

Matt felt his heart jump when he heard Sylvie say Kyle's name. "Kyle? Like you...ex?"

"Yeah, and guess who he was with?"

Matt was still shocked that she saw Kyle of all people. "Who?"

"Hope."

"Hope? Really? WIth Kyle?" Matt was honestly surprised by Sylvie's news.

"Yeah, apparently they are engaged and are getting married this Sunday."

Matt had never been so happy to hear Kyle's name in a sentence. "Really? I didn't know that they were ever dating."

"Yeah, me either. But just wait, the story gets better. Guess who's going to be a bridesmaid in their wedding?"

"No way?" Laughed Matt as he thought about how this would only be Sylvie's luck.

"Oh yeah. Annie said today that I should try something new or do something that I used to do, so I said yes, and now I'm a bridesmaid in my ex-fiance's wedding."

"Wow," Whispered Matt, "That's different."

Sylvie laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, that's what we'll call it, different."

Matt sat back in his chair and laughed into the phone, "Only you, Sylvie Brett."

Both Sylvie and Matt went quiet for a couple of seconds before Sylvie started talking again. "I was actually wondering if you would be my date to the wedding. I mean, I know it's short notice and you would probably have to stay the night here in Fowlerton with me, but I figured that you could…"

"Sylvie!" Interrupted Matt as he tried to stop her nervous rambling. "I would love to come with you to the wedding."

"Really?" Asked Sylvie as she suddenly perked up and became excited about the tortuous event.

"Yes, I would love to be your date for the night."

Sylvie couldn't help the megawatt smile that spread across her face. "Thank you, Matt."

"You're very welcome, Sylvie."

Sylvie was about to say something else, but before she could get the words out she heard the bells go off on Matt's side of the phone.

"Ughh, Sylvie, I'm sorry. But I have to go. I message you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, Matt. Just be careful, please."

Matt smiled and gripped his phone tight, "I will...I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quick note: I just wanted to let you all know that I did not steal Sylvie's therapist's name from anyone or another fanfic. I had already picked that name out when I first started drafting this story.
> 
> Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol. I know they're there after how long it took me to write this today, lol! WAY TOO LONG! Haha!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	14. I Really Missed You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for all the support! You are all amazing! I love reading all of my reviews and comments I get in my email!
> 
> *This chapter is LONG! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): epiphany by Taylor Swift
> 
> Chapter Fourteen: I Really Missed You Too

Sylvie wanted to throw her phone across the room as soon as she heard her morning alarm go off. She had just closed her eyes and now it was time to open them up again and begin her day.

Sleep was something she had recently begun to dread; every time she closed her eyes, Owen would be standing there waiting for her. Annie assured her that it was very normal for rape victims to suffer from nightmares, but Sylvie hated it. She felt like it was just another thing that Owen had taken over in her life.

She was just about to close her eyes and fall back into a puddle of hopeful-sleep when she heard her phone ding in sync with the morning light. She groaned before she rolled over in her twin size fluffy bed and clawed at her phone.

Her face immediately cracked with a wide, sleepy smile when she read her morning text from Matt.

Morning. Sorry, if I woke you up, but I figured you would already be up and elbow-deep in wedding festivities. xMatt

Sylvie smiled and felt her heart run wild in her chest. Matthew Casey always had a way of turning any sour morning mood upside down.

Good morning! I actually just got up so you're fine. How was your shift? Are you already on the road? xSylvie

Although Sylvie hated to be a bridesmaid in her ex-fiance and ex-best friend's wedding, she was really excited about getting to spend time with Matt. She honestly could wait to show him where she grew up. And, when Sylvie mentioned the wedding to Annie, Annie thought it was a great thing for Sylvie to do that might just make her feel a little more like her old self.

Shift was good; it's been pretty quiet since you left. Remind me to tell you about Foster's blow-up with her new partner. And, I have to have a quick word with Boden and Kelly, then I should be on the road. Do you need anything once I get into town? xMatt

Sylvie sat up in bed and her heart fluttered even more as she read his sweet text.

No, I'm good. Thank you, though! Just make sure you're careful on the road. I would like my wedding date to arrive alive. ;) xSylvie

Will do. Can't wait to see you. xMatt

Sylvie's heart was ready to burst. She was so excited to see him, it felt like it had been a lifetime since she last saw his sparkling blue eyes that were just inviting her to pull him in and kiss him.

Sylvie sat in bed wrapped up in her incredibly soft blankets for a couple more minutes before she looked at the time on her phone and decided to start getting ready. It was a Sunday and the wedding wasn't until late afternoon so she had plenty of time to start getting ready and head to the church.

Thankfully Matt worked the day before on shift, so once he got to Fowlerton he could spend the night with her and head back to Chicago sometime on Monday. Sylvie was so excited she could barely contain herself. It was really the only thing that was getting her through this wedding process. I mean would she want to grab the nearest fork at dinner and stab her eye out? Probably, but Matt would make the whole experience a lot less terrible.

Sylvie had just shut the shower off and stepped out of the tub when she heard her phone ring. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before she made her way over to the bathroom vanity. Her heart immediately sank when she saw that there was no caller-ID for the phone and it was a random number.

She still hadn't told anyone but Annie about the phone call she received the night before she left. She tried to, she really did. Every time she and Matt spoke she almost told him, but then she suddenly back out before the words could ever leave her mouth.

The phone continued to buzz and ring on the sink.

Sylvie wrapped the towel tighter around her small body before she took a closer step towards the phone and hesitantly reached her hand out to pick it up. Her fingers shook as she slid the green accept button to the right side of her screen.

"Hell...Hello." She whispered hesitantly into the phone as she scaredly looked at herself in the bathroom mirror with just her towel wrapped around her.

Nothing came through on the other side of the phone. It was just cracked silence.

Sylvie's heart was thumping so hard she could hear it in her ears. "Hello!" She finally yelled out. "Who's there?! Who is this!?"

"Sylvie? Darling, is that you?"

"Mom?" Gasped Sylvie into her phone as her phone body sagged in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness we were finally able to reach you. Both mine and your father's phone died as soon as we got off the plane, so we had to wait until we got to the hotel to call. We just wanted to check on you and tell you that we arrived safely."

Sylvie smiled and placed a hand on her heart that was still beating fast but was now starting to calm down. "Oh, Mom. I'm fine. I'm glad you all made it safely. I was starting to worry. Umm, did you all remember everything for your cruise before it leaves tomorrow?"

Carol Brett laughed into the phone, "Oh, yes, dear. I think we honestly remembered a little too much. We had a hard time loading it all into the taxi at the airport."

Sylvie laughed with her mother on the phone. "You two always do tend to overpack."

A beat passed before Mrs. Brett continued with their conversation, "Oh, Sylvie, are you sure it's okay that your father and I continued with our trip. We just feel so bad about leaving you for weeks right now without anyone."

Sylvie sighed and started playing with the torn edge of her towel, "Mom, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I promise. I want you and dad to have a great time; you all have been looking forward to this trip for such a long time."

"As long as you're sure?"

Sylvie smiled and held the phone even tighter in her hand. "I'm sure. I love you, mom."

"I love you too! Now make sure that you and that handsome Matt, you keep talking about, have a good time at Hope and Kyle's wedding tonight."

Sylvie's eyes went wide and she laughed, "We will! I have to go, mom. Call me when you and dad get on the ship."

"We will, darling. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom!"

When Sylvie hung up the phone she felt small tears start to spring forward in her eyes. She hated that every time her phone rang she was ready to pack her bags and leave in terror. It sucked. It was horrible. It was a terrible side effect that Annie warned may never go away.

Sylvie looked in the mirror one more time then shook her head and started getting ready. She was not going to let this ruin her day with Matt, who was currently driving as if his life depended on it.

Although he wished he could have left a little sooner, he was making great time. He only had a couple of hours left of driving and then he would be there. He couldn't wait to see her. It was all he had thought about during last shift. Actually, it was the only thing that kept him going during shift. He was constantly checking his phone to see how much time he had left before he could leave and take off to see her in Fowlerton.

He missed her so much; it was indescribable. It was different with her. Better than it had ever been with Gabby. Sylvie...she actually needed him. Unlike Gabby who never needed or wanted to need anyone. Sylvie, actually let him be there for her.

Matt had to stop himself a couple of times from going too far over the speed limit. It was all he could do not to speed like a rocket ship. Kelly had told him before he left to play it cool and not come on too strong, but honestly, Matt didn't know how he could contain himself. He had never felt this way with Hallie or Gabby. It was new and it was most definitely exciting.

Sylvie's stomach fluttered with butterflies as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her pearl earring hung in her ears and made her whole outfit. It hadn't taken her very long to get ready, but she was excited and nervous the whole time. She honestly felt like she was sixteen and it was her very first date ever. Although, he wasn't her old next-door neighbor Jimmy Matthews, who later ditched her that night at the movies for the other pretty girl he had a crush on. But, Matt was different. He always was. He was never like any of the other men at the firehouse. There was always something about him that Sylvie was attracted to and admired.

Sylvie jumped mid eyeliner stroke as she heard her phone ding with a text. She laughed immediately, though, when she read the text from Stella in their group chat.

Hey! Good luck on your and Casey's date tonight! Make your besties proud! xStella

Guys! It's not a date! He's just helping me out at the wedding tonight. xSylvie

That's not what we heard! xEmily

Sylvie shook her head and laughed out loud as she dropped her eyeliner pencil and gave her full attention to her phone.

What did you all hear!? Please tell me that it's not going through the firehouse like a wildfire? xSylvie

Girl, chill! Foster, Kelly, and I are the only ones that know except for you and Casey. xStella

So let me guess, Matt told Kelly, Kelly told you and you told Emily? xSylvie

It took a few seconds to get an answer, but Sylvie's phone finally dinged with a reply.

BINGO! You guessed it, lol! xStella

Hey, don't be mad. We're just really excited for you two. It's about time you two got your heads out of the clouds and saw what everyone else sees. xEmily

Sylvie looked at her phone and smiled. Her friends always seemed to know the answers for her.

Okay, you guys I have to finish getting ready and head to the church, but I promise that I'll call you all tomorrow or Tuesday. xSylvie

YOU BETTER! We want to know every detail! xEmily

Lol! Have a good night! We really miss you and can't wait until you come back. Everyone at the firehouse asks about you. Also, FYI Casey seemed reallllllly excited to see you. :) xStella

Yeah, probably a little too excited if you ask me! LOL! xEmily

Oh my gosh! I really have to go now, but I love you both! xSylvie

Love you too! xStella

We love you too! Have a great night! xEmily

Sylvie smiled then set her phone down. She really did have great friends. They have all been so amazing to her after everything that happened. She really didn't know how she would ever be able to repay them all.

She dreaded the actual wedding part of her day. I mean the dress Hope picked out and sent her yesterday wasn't horrible she just hated that she would have to answer a hundred different questions about herself and Matt.

Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Right?

Sylvie glanced one more time at her phone and sighed. She had just under an hour to finish her makeup, get dressed, and make her way to the church. She prayed that her excitement of seeing Matt would outway the nerves of everything else she was feeling.

And, who doesn't love a wedding? Right?

Matt was smiling ear to ear the second he saw the Fowlerton town sign. It was impossible for him to not feel happy, excited, and..giddy when he knew that he was going to see her. It really hadn't been that long since she left, but for him, it felt like an eternity. Was he that hooked on her?

The drive for Matt seemed to take forever, although it only took about three and a half hours. He was making great time before he hit traffic about an hour away from Fowlerton. But, he was still on time and the wedding didn't start for another hour.

As soon as he got into town he pulled over at a gas station and went in to freshen up. He took a shower in the morning before he left the firehouse, but he still wanted to look his best for Sylvie. He wasn't completely sure what to wear, but Sylvie told him that it was a casual Sunday afternoon Church wedding, so he went with his favorite blue button-down and a pair of jeans.

He smiled as soon as he pulled up in front of the church. It was just as Sylvie described it. It was a little white church in the middle of nowhere. There were fall mums and sunflowers around the whole church that just completed the picture. You would never see anything like it in Chicago. It was so simple and old looking. It looked like it could tell story after story. It was so beautiful. He could just imagine a young Sylvie playing in the front yard after every Sunday service.

Matt stood on the sidewalk just admiring the church for a few more minutes before he followed a crowd of people into the church. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It had white crown molding over the whole thing. It was gorgeous. One of the prettiest churches Matt had ever seen.

He stood at the entrance of the church for a couple more seconds before he followed an older couple outside to where it looked like the reception was set up. The theme of the wedding looked to be sunflowers. Everything was yellow with hints of white and black. It was very pretty. It seemed to compliment the beautiful fall Sunday.

He felt her presence as soon as he entered the church. It screamed Sylvie as it engulfed him and carried him from room to room.

He bobbed his head and searched for her like she was a missing piece to his puzzle he had been trying to solve for decades.

Her laugh is actually the thing that helped him find her. As soon as he heard it he whipped around and practically flew in her direction. She looked beautiful. Practically an angel as she stood there in her pale yellow dress. It hugged her body perfectly and flowed just at her knees. She was radiant. His breath caught when she looked at him and their eyes met.

They both smiled and stared at each other for another magnetic second before Sylvie broke eye contact, looked at the person she was talking to before he arrived, and excused herself before she smiled that beautiful smile of hers and started walking towards him.

Both of their hearts started to race when they got closer to each other. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years. It was a magical moment that you would see in movies. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

They both got to the dancefloor and stopped in front of each other.

"Hi," Whispered Sylvie as she stood in front of him and admired how handsome he looked in his nice blue button-down shirt.

Matt took a step up and gently scooped her in his arms. She smelt so good and felt so soft. "Hey...sorry, I probably shouldn't have…"

Sylvie laughed and shook her head that was resting on his shoulder, "Matt, stop. I missed you too. It feels like it's been forever since we last saw each other."

Matt pulled back from her and grinned. She looked so beautiful in front of him.

You would think that the two of them haven't spoken the whole time that she was gone by the way they are acting. But, truthfully, Matt's texts every day were her favorite; they made her feel like he was there with her every day like he is now.

"I really missed you, Matt. I'm so happy you came."

Matt felt his heartbeat even faster when he heard her words, "I've missed you too."

Sylvie smiled and felt all of her nervousness float away into the night.

"Do you wanna grab a drink?"

Sylvie looked up and nodded her head, "I would love to!"

They quickly turned and made their way over to the open bar. Yes, some people may think it weird to have an open bar at a church for a wedding, but Kyle quickly learned, when he and Hope were planning the wedding, that whatever Hope wanted, she got.

Sylvie smiled and batted her eyelashes when she heard Matt order himself a beer and a glass of his favorite wine. It's like the man knew every aspect of her and what she liked and didn't like.

Matt handed Sylvie her drink and they quietly strolled over to one of the high-top cocktail tables.

"Hey, did you remember your overnight bag? I'd hate for you to have to wear my dad's very eccentric Christmas PJs."

Matt sipped his beer and laughed at Sylvie's comment. "Yeah, the bags in my truck. You should have seen the way Kidd and Severide hovered around me while I tried to pack it last yesterday."

Sylvie giggled with Matt and quietly sipped her wine. They stayed there for about twenty minutes just laughing and talking before Riley, Hope's Maid of Honor, came over and told Sylvie that they were ready and it was almost time for them to start.

"You sure you're gonna be okay on your own for a little while?"

Matt nodded and quickly finished his beer, "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go attend to your wedding duties."

Sylvie smiled and was just about to turn and walk away before Matt called out to her before she got too far.

"Sylvie,"

"Yeah," She whispered as she turned and looked at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look very pretty."

The smile that overtook Sylvie's face was huge; she felt it all over her body. "Thank you."

Matt nodded and turned back to get one more drink before he made his way into the church and found a seat on Kyle's side.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Everything was very rustic looking with touches of yellow and white. It was just what Matt would picture for a small-town wedding like this. Everyone he had met so far was as nice as they could be. Matt could really see why Sylvie loved Fowlerton so much.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect. Sylvie was the first bridesmaid to make her way down the aisle, and if Matt was honest, she was really the only thing that he was looking at. He couldn't tell ya if Hope came down the aisle naked or in an ugly purple dress, the only thing he was looking at was Sylvie. He knows that all of his attention should probably be on Hope and Kyle, but he just can't help it. She's all he sees. Correction, all he wants to see.

He did notice, though, that she looks different. Almost happy. She looks like a completely different person from who he saw the day she told him she was raped. He's proud of her. She's come such a long way you would never guess what she's gone through and how she's still standing.

Matt was so busy gawking at Sylvie during the whole ceremony, he was startled when everyone around him stood up and cheered as Hope and Kyle came down the aisle hand in hand.

Matt clapped his hands and smiled as the couple walked down the aisle. He turned to look at Sylvie and caught a sad, morose looking smile she had before she linked arms with the groomsman and made her way down the aisle. He watched as she looked at him and quickly changed her sad smile to a happy one. It made his heart sink a little as he wondered what had made her sad during that moment. Was she sad that it wasn't her? Was she thinking about Owen? About the rape?

Matt wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he never wanted to see that sad smile of hers ever again.

As soon as the wedding ended, everyone walked out of the church and next door to the reception area that was now lit up with candles and twinkle lights. It was a beautiful fall country night. There was even a nice crisp chill that hung through the darkness of the night. It was perfect.

Matt waited at the bar for Sylvie while she and the rest of the wedding party finished up their pictures. He decided to go ahead and other them drinks so when she found him it would already be there for her.

"Hey," Smiled Sylvie as she slunk over and stood next to him at the bar.

Matt nodded and handed her drink to her. "Hey, here ya go. I figured you could use another one of these."

"You're my hero. Thank you."

Matt smiled and took a careful sip of his beer.

"Did you enjoy the wedding? I mean I know guys are really into weddings like girls are."

"Surprisingly, I actually did. And, you're right I'm not that into weddings, but I really enjoyed this. It's nice seeing where you grew up."

Sylvie beamed up at Matt. "I'm really glad you came. I honestly don't know how I would have made it through this without you here by my side."

"Sylvie, you're a lot stronger than you know. You just gotta have faith in yourself."

If Sylvie could melt into the floor she would have. How was this man always this sweet? "You're amazing, Matthew Casey."

"You are too, Sylvie Brett."

"Do you wanna go get a plate to eat before the buffet gets too crowded?"

Matt nodded and set his empty beer bottle down, "Sure. Let's go."

And so they went. They got their plates then sat down at their own quiet little table. They talked and talked. It was great. Sylvie smiled, laughed, and she cried because she was laughing so hard at some of Matt's stories.

"So...how are you really? How are you feeling after being back home for a little while?"

Sylvie cuddled her wine glass and listened closely to Matt. "Well, believe it or not, I'm actually a lot better. You know, I told you about that therapist I've been seeing, Annie. She's really good. I like her a lot. She seems to really know everything I'm going through."

"That's great, Sylvie. It's really is."

Sylvie took another sip of her wine and nodded her head, "Yeah, it is. So what about you? How's everything in Chicago? I mean, I know we talk every day, but somehow I feel like you leave a lot out."

"Well, you may be right about that. I don't like to tell you everything about shift just because I don't want to worry you too much."

"Matt, you know you can always tell me anything. I mean how can you say that when you've let me dump everything on you these past couple weeks."

Matt nods his head and enjoys the comfortable silence that settles between the two for a few minutes. "Hey, do you want to dance?"

Sylvie looks up at him with a surprised look. "I didn't really figure you for the dancing type."

Matt stands up and throws his hand down to her, "I'm full of surprises. Come on."

Sylvie grabs his hand and lets him pull her up. They make their way to the dancefloor and start to sway the second their bodies slide together and connect. The moment seems magical. It seems like it's just the two of them in the room. The only person they each see is each other. They dance straight through for a couple more songs after that. No words are spoken and the only thing heard was the music and each other's breathing.

They spent a little while longer dancing before Sylvie stopped them and said she had to run to the bathroom. Matt returned to the bar and started drinking a bottle of water when Kyle walked up and started talking to him.

"Matt, it's great to see you. How have you been? We weren't expecting you."

Matt sat his water down and turned to Kyle to shake his hand, "Hey. Ugh, no. Sylvie actually invited me as her date."

"Sylvie?" Asked Kyle before he motioned to the bartender to bring him a bottle of water also.

"Uh, yeah. She called me earlier this week and here I am I guess."

"Hey, how is she? There seems to be something different about her. You know?"

Matt nodded and turned his attention to his water in front of him, "Eh, she's fine. Just give her some time and she'll be better."

Kyle gave a skeptical look to Matt and was about to say something but before he could get the words out he spotted Hope making her way over to him. "Hey, I always knew there was something between the two of you. Just take care of her will ya?"

Matt shook Kyle's hand again and said, "Will do."

Just as Kyle and Hope made their way back to the dancefloor, Sylvie came out of the bathroom and found Matt.

"Hey, what do you say to getting out of here a little early. I think I have more than fulfilled my bridesmaid duties for the day."

Matt smiled at her cute, tired, sleepy face before he agreed with her and they made their way towards the parking lot.

"So, I'll follow you to your parents' house?"

Sylvie shook her head and continued to walk towards Matt's truck, "Actually, Riley surprised me and showed up at my parents today before I left, so I just had her give me a lift. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You can just direct the way."

"Perfect." Smiled Sylvie before Matt jumped in front of her and got the truck door for her.

Sylvie couldn't help but think about how Matt was always such a gentleman with her.

The ride to her parents' house was a joyful one. They chatted and Sylvie told many stories from her childhood while also directing Matt. He enjoyed it just as much as she did. He loved every second of learning more about her.

"Wow, this is it?"

Sylvie chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah, this is it. I mean it's not much but my parents do have plans to hopefully add more on to it; they want a couple more guest bedrooms for when family comes to visit."

Matt started at the house in awe. It was perfect to him. It was everything you picture when talking about a small farmhouse with tons of acres around it. To him, it screamed Sylvie.

Even in the dark Matt could tell how cute the house was. He quickly parked his truck where Sylvie directed then hopped out and grabbed his duffle bag out of the back.

As soon as they got in the house, Matt felt such an overwhelming homey feeling it was insane. He had never felt so at home before in someone else's home.

Though, as soon as they got in the house Sylvie locked all the doors and double-checked that they were locked before she would step away from them. That was still something she was having a really hard time with. Annie explained that every victim felt that overwhelming urge to try and secure their safety.

"Hey, you want me to give you a quick tour?"

Matt looked at Sylvie and immediately agreed. "Sure."

"Great. I just have to get these shoes off my feet they are killing me."

Matt chuckled and helped Sylvie balance while she took her heels off.

"Thank you," Smiled Sylvie as she leaned down to get her discarded heel.

"You are very welcome." They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Sylvie grabbed his hand and started leading him through the house.

Matt was amazed by it all. He had never been in a house before that had such character and charm. Now he knew where Sylvie got her love for HGTV from.

"Okay, and this will be your room for the night. I figured it would be much better than the couch."

Matt nodded and sat his bag down on the bed. "This will be perfect, Sylvie. You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me."

"No, it wasn't any trouble at all. I just wanted you to be comfortable."

"Well, thank you. This will be perfect."

Sylvie nodded and just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything.

Matt looked up from his bag, he was going through, and gave her a worried look, "Hey, you okay? Is something wrong?"

Sylvie met his eyes and shook her head a little before she responded, "Um...no..I was...I was just wondering if it would be okay if I sleep with you tonight? I mean I know it's weird with you here and all, and I can totally sleep in my room...I just haven't been sleeping very well lately, and I've been having these really horrible dreams here lately and…"

"Sylvie, stop."

Sylvie stopped her rambling and looked up at Matt.

"Of course you can sleep with me tonight. I thought you said when I asked in our texts that you were sleeping fine and that the nightmares had stopped."

Sylvie cringed and sat down on the corner of the bed. "I may have lied, but I just didn't want to worry you."

"Sylvie, you could have told me, I would have…"

"Matt, you can't do anything about them. They're just dreams. I've just gotta learn to get over them."

Matt nodded and watched her go off to get ready for bed. He stripped and got in his pjs before she came back and climbed into bed with him. Once they were covered in blankets and snuggled together, Sylvie rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"Hey, Matt,"

"Yeah, Syl?"

"I really miss you."

"I really miss you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	15. Can You Hold Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: FYI - This was the fastest I have ever updated this story, lol. But with that, it means that the next chapter will probably take a little while to be updated. I have a few other projects I want to work on (be on the lookout for those!) But, I promise that I will not forget or abandon this story without finishing it.
> 
> Thank you all for the votes, favorites, follows, comments, reviews, and more! I so appreciate you all, and I love writing for other people.
> 
> *Also - Another FYI: There will be some (a little) Gabby hate. You can probably tell that I was never a fan of hers.
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Leave a Light On by Tom Walker
> 
> Chapter Fifteen: Can You Hold Me?
> 
> "The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward."
> 
> – Steve Maraboli

Sylvie and Matt fell right asleep in each others' arms. The night and each others' presence seemed to carry them both into a mindless comfortable sleep...at first.

They were both so content and comfy in each other's arms, and they fit like perfect little puzzle pieces. It's like they were meant to be together. Matt gently pulled Sylvie closer in his arms, and when he was sure she had drifted off he kissed her forehead. He was so happy to be there with her it almost felt like a dream. It was too perfect. Something had to happen, right?

He was also happy that she picked the guest bedroom for them both to sleep in; considering how small her bed looked when she showed him during the house tour. If they had to sleep in that they would look like a can of sardines, not that Matt minded, though. He would take snuggling and holding Sylvie any chance he could get. Gabby never let him do that; she wasn't much of a snuggler at all. There were many days when Matt was afraid to touch her. He didn't know how she would react.

Matt laid there for a couple of minutes just listening to Sylvie snooze before he finally let sleep claim him.

They were both out. You could tell by the light snoring and deep sleeping that they were exhausted. The slight chill in the air seemed to pull the two of them closer together. If you were to take a picture of them they looked picture perfect. Something you would definitely see on the cover of a magazine.

They were so lured into their sleep, they didn't hear the backdoor in the kitchen slowly slide open and shut.

The intruder watched them arrive home and had been waiting for a couple of hours to make his entrance. He had been watching Sylvie for a couple of days now and was pleasantly surprised when he saw her bring Matt home. He wasn't worried though. It wouldn't hurt his plans at all. All he wanted was her. Sylvie. That's all he wanted...again.

Owen cautiously looked around the kitchen and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. A knife. It was big and yelled sharp.

He cautiously held the knife close to him and began his search. He checked every room on the first floor before he started his quiet expedition up the stairs. Every step he took he knew he was closer. He was lucky they had night lights all over the house so he could find his way.

Once he got to the guest room where they were sleeping he stood at the top of the bed for a while and just watched them sleep. He was jealous of Matt who got to hold her while she slept.

He heard her stir and knew that was his chance. If she woke up and found him it would be over. The man next to her would probably kill him in a hot minute when he found him.

Owen took a breath and stepped closer to Sylvie's side of the bed. He thought she looked so beautiful and angelic as she laid there without a care in the world.

He put his hand out and gently removed the cover she wore like a shield. The second he pulled it back to her legs she stirred. The cold must have woken her up.

He pulled his hand up and ran down her smooth, soft face. It felt so good under his calloused hand.

The second his hand touched her cheeks, her eyes started to flutter open. Sylvie groaned and tried to close her eyes again and huddle to stay warm, but something felt off. No, something was wrong.

Sylvie's eyes flew open and she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a blood-curdling scream of her own that she had never heard before.

"Sylvie! Sylvie! Calm down! It was just a dream. You had a nightmare."

Sylvie's vision started to blur as tears popped up in her eyes.

Matt literally picked her up and sat her in his lap while she cried and rocked back and forth.

"Matt, it was so real. I could feel him touch me. He was here, Matt. He was here."

Matt held her tighter and sat his chin on her head as she cried and shook in his arms. "Sylvie, it was just a dream. I promise. I've been trying to wake you for about five minutes now. I promise no one else was here."

Sylvie's body trembled as she remembered what his touch felt like. It terrified her how dreams could feel so real. This was one of the worst, horrific, and realists feeling dreams she's had since the rape happened.

"Matt, can you please go make sure that both the front and back doors are locked?"

Matt pulled his face away and looked at Sylvie as she wiped the tears on her face with her shirt sleeve, "Yeah, I'll be right back. Are you gonna be okay if I leave you right now?"

Sylvie nodded and watched as he gently set her on her side of the bed and got up. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just hurry back, okay?"

Matt nodded and was already out of the room before she could finish her sentence. He hated seeing her like this especially when there was nothing he could do to help her. He hurriedly made his way down the stairs and ran to both doors to make sure that they were locked. And, they were. Nothing had been moved since Sylvie locked up before they went to bed about two hours ago.

When he got back up to the guest bedroom, Sylvie was still sitting up in bed, but this time she had the cover wrapped around her and she was still shaking.

"Everything's locked. I promise. I double-checked."

Sylvie sadly nodded and sniffled her nose as more tears threatened to come down her face.

"Matt, it just felt so real. I thought he was here to kill me...or...rape me again."

"Sylvie, that's not gonna happen. I will never let anything happen to you again. Okay? You have to believe me."

Sylvie nodded and laid back in her spot. She waited for Matt to get back in bed and lay beside her. When he did she immediately scooted closer to him and sought his warmth and protection.

"Matt, can you hold me?"

Matt reached for her and didn't let go of her for the rest of the night, "You never have to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get you? LOL! Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> *Also, HELP. I need song suggestions for this story. What songs should I link with my chapters? Some that are sad and recovery like? I appreciate any and all suggestions.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	16. I Should Have Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you all for the votes, favorites, follows, comments, reviews, and more! I so appreciate you all, and I love writing for other people. I'm sorry the updates aren't coming out as fast as people would like, I write when I'm in the mood, lol.
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Be Still by The Fray (Thank you to TuxedoCat42 for suggesting this song! - Also, I absolutely love your username! Lol!)
> 
> Chapter Sixteen: I Should Have Told You

Once Sylvie got to sleep, she surprisingly stayed asleep for the rest of the night. How you may ask? Well, it was Matt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight he could all night. He was the one who had a hard time going and staying asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would hear her screaming out in terror. He hated seeing her like that. So scared and vulnerable. Matt wished he could do anything in the world to take all of this away from her.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and watched as she wrinkled her face in worry as she slept. He waited, watched, and listened for anything around them in the dark, quiet room before he finally laid his head down beside hers and fell asleep.

When the morning came they were both wrapped around each other like tangled string. Neither of them had moved. They were too comfortable, warm, and safe to even question the thought of moving.

Sylvie was the first to open her eyes. She smiled the second she did when she remembered who was in the bed next to her.

His arms pulled her in tighter as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," Whispered Sylvie as she turned in his arms and faced him.

Matt smirked as he felt her move closer into him, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well after that dream. What about you? I'm sorry I woke you up like that."

Matt shook his head and turned to lay on his back, "Sylvie, you never have to apologize for dreams. Trust me I've had my fair share of those over the years."

Sylvie nodded and propped her head up with her hand and elbow and she stared at Matt, "You're right. I just hate when they feel so real, you know?"

Matt watched her speak and knew that she was holding back on something. "Sylvie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Nodded Sylvie before Matt sat up in bed and propped himself up against the headboard.

"Before you came here, you never had dreams when I slept with you. Why now? Why did you have one last night even though I was here with you?"

Sylvie froze and thought for a second, "Umm, I actually need to tell you something."

"Okay," Said Matt a little apprehensive and worried at what she was about to tell him.

"Remember a couple of days ago when I told you that Sasha called?"

"Yeah, you said that she didn't have anything new to tell you?"

"Well, I lied."

Matt raised his eyebrows at her and waited for her to continue. "You lied about what?"

"I told you that she didn't tell me anything new but she did. She actually told me a couple of things. Like apparently his last name is Mckinney."

"Mckinney?!" Questioned Matt out loud.

Sylvie nodded, "Yeah."

Matt watched her as she spoke and he knew there was more that she hadn't told him, "Sylvie, what else did she tell you?"

"Matt…"

"Sylvie," Spoke Matt as he interrupted her with his firm captain voice. "What did she tell you?"

"He lied to me. He never worked at Chicago Med, and he has never obtained any kind of medical license in the state of Illinois."

Matt nodded and waited for more.

"She also told me that he was watching me...weeks...before he...before he ever spoke to me at the gym."

Matt's eyes widened before he swiped the covers off of him and jumped out of the bed. He was angry. So angry that you could have taken a match and lit it off of him. He hated that she had lied to him when he asked if Sasha had given him any new updates.

His quick actions caused Sylvie to jump.

"Sylvie, why didn't you tell me this? This is big news."

"Matt, I didn't tell anyone except for Annie. I just...I didn't want to worry anyone, and I knew how mad you would get when I told you."

"You're damn right I'm angry! Sylvie, you had a stalker that none of us knew about. How'd you think I was gonna act when you told me?"

Sylvie nods and listened to him just before she burst out into tears.

Matt jumped on the bed and pulled her into his arms as soon as he saw the first tear slide down her cheek. He couldn't stand the thought of making her cry.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. I shouldn't have yelled, I just I don't know why you keep pushing everyone out. We all want to be here for you right now. I want to be here for you."

Sylvie snuggled closer to him and soaked his sleep shirt with tears.

There's no telling how long they both stayed there glued to each other.

When Sylvie finally lifted her head off of Matt the morning light was fully charged. Neither of them had a clue what time it was.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"Sylvie, it's fine. I just want you to feel and be safe."

"I am, Matt. Thank you for everything these last few weeks. I don't know how I would have done any of it without you."

Matt pulled away from her and put a hand on her cheek so that he could look into her beautiful, soft baby blue eyes. "Sylvie, you don't have to thank me for anything. I will always be here for you."

"I know you will." Smiled Sylvie before she took her hand and placed it on top of his, which was still on her cheek.

They stayed like that for a solid minute before Sylvie pulled away and broke the silence.

"Listen, I know you have to leave today, but I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me before you left."

Matt smiled and gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him, "Well, I'm sure that I could be persuaded to do that. What did you have in mind for our day, PIC Brett?"

Sylvie laughed and threw her head back, "Well, Captain Casey, I was thinking we could spend the day just going around Fowlerton and I could show you all of my favorite spots in town."

Matt nodded and listened to her, "That sounds like a plan."

"Really?!" Asked a suddenly excited Sylvie.

"Really. Let's do it. I'm excited to see where you grew up."

"Are you sure you don't have to get home too early to Chicago?"

"Sylvie, I'm sure."

"Okay, then." Smiled Sylvie before she hopped out of bed. "I'm gonna get ready and make us a quick breakfast. Any special requests?"

Matt shook his head before he responded, "Whatever you have is fine."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in a few?"

Matt nodded and watched as Sylvie left the room. It sickened him to think that Owen had been watching her.

At that moment Matt thought that if he could find Owen he would kill him with his bare hands. He wanted to hurt that man so bad for what he did to Sylvie. It repulsed Matt to think of Sylvie being afraid of her safety.

He picked his phone off of the bed and chucked it across the room.

He was mad. No. Angry. He was angry. Why hadn't she told him about this before now? She had a stalker. The man was watching her before he...raped her.

Matt couldn't help his anger. He felt it the second she told him that she had been raped.

He walked over, picked his phone up off the floor, and cursed the big crack he saw across the screen. He hated how he had begun to act after all of this happened. Every chance he got it seemed he was punching, throwing, or slamming something. Even Kelly noticed. He tried to ask Matt what was wrong and if he wanted to talk about it, but Matt just shrugged him off and said he was fine.

Matt pushed his anger aside and followed Sylvie in getting ready for the day.

When he got downstairs Sylvie was standing at the counter plating their bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Hey, I would have helped you make the food."

Sylvie looked up at him, smiled, and shook her head, "No, you're my guest."

Matt walked up to her and took the plates so that he could set them on the table, "Well, thank you. It all looks very good."

Sylvie smiled then went to sit by Matt. They both sat quietly and enjoyed their meal for a few minutes before Matt interrupted the quiet.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?"

Sylvie set her fork down then took a sip of her orange juice before she responded, "Well, I was thinking that I could show you all of my old favorite spots. Then, maybe for lunch, we could go to my favorite dinner."

"Sounds good," Nodded Matt as he set his coffee mug down.

Not too long after that they both finished their breakfast and were ready to head out. Both were dressed in jeans and their comfiest long-sleeve t-shirts. They decided that since Sylvie was the tour guide for the day, they would just let her drive.

Fowlerton was like nothing Matt had ever seen before. It was drastically different and smaller compared to Chicago. Matt loved it. He never got the chance to live in a small town so everything about it screamed envy for him. It was honestly like something you would see from a Hallmark film. Everyone on the streets knew each other and they would smile and wave.

Sylvie thought it was adorable that Matt was glued to his window like a kid on any road trip.

She pointed out every store and house and Matt took it all in. He couldn't get enough. Seeing this place explained everything he ever needed to know about Sylvie. Everyone was nice, pleasant, and giving just like Sylvie.

They stopped at a couple of places here and there and Sylvie introduced him to everyone she could.

By the time lunch rolled around they were both starved. Sylvie insisted they go to her favorite dinner 'Fowler's'.

"Ya know Hope and I used to come here all the time when we were younger. This was our favorite high school hangout spot."

"Really?" Asked Matt before he thanked the waitress for their drinks, she had just sat down in front of them.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, we used to be really close. I thought she was one of my best friends."

"What happened between the two of you? I mean, of course, there was everything that went down in Chicago, but what actually happened?"

Sylvie shrugged her shoulder and balled up her hands in her lap, "We just couldn't click after a while."

"Well, all I have to say is good luck to the Chaplain."

Sylvie laughed and agreed with Matt.

They spent the rest of lunch telling stories and laughing with each other. Matt loved seeing Sylvie smile. He couldn't help but think about how much he missed her smile and careless laugh. Today she seemed like a completely different person. No one would ever think that something as traumatic as a rape happened to her.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for the both of them. Before they knew it, it was the late afternoon and they were pulling back into Sylvie's parents' house so that Matt could get his bag and get on the road back to Chicago.

"You know, I could call off my job for tomorrow and stay another night with you?"

Sylvie shook her head and pulled her coat tighter around her, "Matt, you've already missed so much work because of me. I can't let you do that."

Matt put his bag in his truck and then walked over to stand in front of Sylvie, "Are you sure?"

Sylvie smiled and nodded her head, "I'm sure, Matt. Thank you for coming and being here with me."

"You know I'm only one call away if you need anything, right?"

"I do. Thank you, Matt."

Matt took one look at her and knew that leaving her there would be one of the hardest things that he had ever done. He couldn't stand the thought of her fearing for her safety.

"Okay, well I better get on the road then."

Sylvie nodded and walked over to Matt to give him a hug, "I'll miss you. I promise I'll be back in Chicago soon."

Matt pulled her in for the hug and held her as tight as she would allow him to. They were just about to pull away from each other when Sylvie suddenly stood up on her tippy toes and pulled Matt in for an earth-turning kiss.

She's not sure why she did it, but she did. She knew she wanted to feel something while he was there like Annie said, and she did. For just a second while they were kissing she felt like her old self. Someone who used to fall head over heels and madly in love with someone. She felt like she was Sylvie again.

When they finally pulled apart both of them looked at each other and Sylvie was about to apologize, but before she could get the words out Matt grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss that had them both smiling and feeling faint.

Kisses fix everything, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	17. Not All Surprises Are Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hello! Thank you to everyone who is still here with me! You have no idea how much I appreciate you all. Quick Note - I know a lot of you are ready for me to speed things up and have Owen to be caught, but trust me I have a plan for this story and I know where I'm going. Lol! Just hang with me, I plan for this story to be a long one for our favorite couple.
> 
> Lol, I think some of you are going to hate the ending!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Heart In My Hands by Andreya Triana
> 
> Chapter Seventeen: Not All Surprises Are Good

That kiss set the bar for both Sylvie and Matt. Neither of them had ever felt that before. Not with Hallie, Gabby, Antonio, or Kyle. It was different and special.

Sylvie's heart thumped as she read her morning text from Matt. She couldn't believe that it had already been a month since he was last there and they kissed.

He's called and texted her every day since. They usually spend an hour or two on the phone regardless of if he's on shift or not. Both Matt and Sylvie talk a lot while he's sitting at his desk doing paperwork. They've been interrupted by the bells a few times, but he usually calls her back as soon as he gets back from the call no matter what time it is since he doesn't want her worrying.

Both of them feel like they're in some magical, whirlwind fairy tale. Every time they see a call or text from each other their bodies react like teenagers seeing their first love.

They tried to keep it under wraps but the people around them knew something was up. They were both way too giddy and smiley. And, everyone at the firehouse was happy for them. Yeah, it may have been a little weird to get used to it at first, since it was always Gabby and Matt, but now it was Sylvie and Matt; and they liked that.

The month that passed had a lot of ups and downs for Sylvie. One minute she was fine and like herself before the rape, then another minute she was sat on the floor with her knees to her chest and bawling her eyes out. Annie assured her that all of those actions and emotions were a hundred percent expected from a recovering victim who is going undergoing therapy. She tried to accept the rape and not hide from it as much as she could, but it was hard. Everywhere she went she felt like she had it written on her forehead that she was raped.

It was hard, but she was getting through it. If she knew one thing, it was that she was immensely grateful for the people that the rape had brought into her life. One of those people being Sasha who she spoke to almost daily.

They would usually talk for about thirty minutes a day and Sasha would fill her in from everything top to bottom about her case. While there was no new progress on where Owen was, Sasha did tell Sylvie that there was a new lead she was trying to pursue. When Sylvie first heard that her heart stopped in her chest. She didn't know how to feel. She was angry, scared, and traumatized. She wanted him off the streets as soon as possible.

Matt liked that Sasha kept Sylvie in the loop whenever she learned anything. He felt confident that Sasha would find Owen and give Sylvie the justice she deserved.

He hated not being able to see Sylvie during the month they were apart after the wedding. It honestly felt like the longest month of his life. He wanted to ask her when she was coming back, but every time he started the question he didn't have the heart to finish it. He wanted her to come back when she was ready. So he waited.

Sylvie surprised him when she told him that she had signed up for a kickboxing and self-defense class in the next town over. He knew she loved to work out, but this just didn't seem like her type of workout. From what Sylvie told him it seemed very intense. He tried to talk her out of it and maybe suggest a more low-key class like Yoga and Pilates, but she told him that she liked the classes. They made her feel stronger and they made her feel like she could protect herself if she ever needed to again. Matt dropped the subject after she told him that. He never wanted her to feel weak or helpless again.

And Sylvie loved Matt for that. He was always there in her corner when she needed him.

Her parents hadn't met Matt yet, but they already loved him. They loved the smile Sylvie had when she spoke about him. She seemed like her old excited self. Her parents lived for her smile right now. Both felt that when she first came home they had lost their little girl and now she was back. They couldn't be more grateful for Matt.

And, they had originally planned to extend their trip by a few weeks but both of them decided that they needed to go home and be there for Sylvie. And Sylvie loved that. She felt so close to both of her parents right now.

"Sylvie, dear, can you please hand me that knife?"

Sylvie looked up from her pie dough and smiled at her mom, "Of course. Here, mom."

Carol Brett grinned at her daughter and felt her heart swell from joy. She couldn't remember the last time she and Sylvie had spent the whole afternoon baking. "So, how is Matthew? Have you spoken to him today?"

Sylvie laughed at her mom and continued to knead her apple pie dough, "Mom, first of all, he goes by Matt. And, yes he called me this morning when he left the firehouse on the way to one of his construction jobs."

"Do you think he's planning on coming back to Fowlerton so that Dad and I can meet him?"

"Mom," Blushed Sylvie as red started to paint her cheeks. "We haven't really discussed our relationship yet. I don't even know if we would be considered boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sylvie, the way you two talk I'm surprised your father and I haven't had to surgically remove the phone from your hand."

Sylvie looks at her mom and then shakes her head as a small laugh comes out. "I don't know, mom. I just...I really like him."

Carol Brett looked in her daughter's eyes and she knew Sylvie was serious. Maybe Matt was the one for her?

"Sylvie, I need to ask you something?" Said Carol in a serious voice as she set her rolling pin down and walked over to the kitchen table where she took a seat next to Sylvie.

"Is everything okay?" Questioned Sylvie worriedly as she cleaned up her area and wiped her hands of flour.

"Yes, honey. I just want to talk to you and see how you are. I know you said that Annie has really helped, but I just want to make sure that you're not suffering in silence anymore."

Sylvie took a breath and gave her mother a sad smile, "Mom, I promise I'm doing a lot better. Annie has really helped me accept what happened and taught me how to deal with it."

"Your father and I just worry about you, Sylvie Bell."

"I know, mama. I'm sorry I waited to tell you both about it. I should have called you when I told you everyone else."

"Don't be sorry, Sylvie. You had to deal with it in your own way. Your father and I are not angry, we're just happy that you're doing so much better."

Sylvie smiled and grabbed her mom's hand, "Me too, mom."

Carol nodded and squeezed Sylvie's hand, "So, one more thing on the agenda."

"Okay," Laughed Sylvie.

"Not that your father and I are rushing you or anything because we have genuinely enjoyed having you here with us during this time, but when do you think that you will be ready to go back to Chicago?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you both about that."

Carol Brett listened to her daughter and worried, "You are going back aren't you?"

"I am. I promise." Encouraged Sylvie, "I just...I think I'm going to go ahead and go back this weekend."

"Really?" Smiled Carol as she beamed at her daughter. "Sylvie, are you sure. If you think you need more time that is totally fine."

"I'm sure. I'm actually excited to go back and see everyone."

Carol smiled and wiped away one of the tears that had fallen off of her cheek, "Sylvie, I am so proud of you. You know that Dad and I will always be here for you, right?"

Sylvie nodded and gave a teary smile, "I know, mom. I love you both for that."

They both sat there and smiled and laughed for a little while longer before they jumped back up and started working on their mini apple pies again.

"Syl, we better finish these before your father gets home from his fishing trip. I promised him I would have one with vanilla ice cream on top waiting for him when he got home."

Sylvie smiled and was about to respond to her mother when she heard her phone ding beside her. She craned her neck and smiled immediately when she saw who had sent her a text.

Hey. How's your day going? I have to run to two more jobs today before I can go home. I'll try to call you tonight one I get back to the loft. xMatt

Her heart fluttered and swelled as she read his sweet text. She wished she could see him. Oh, she missed him so much it almost physically hurt her.

She was about to respond to his text when an idea popped in her head.

"Mom?" She asked hesitantly before she sent a quick text to Matt and plugged her phone back up to the wall.

Carol looked up from her mixing and smiled at Sylvie, "Yes, honey?"

"What would you think about me going back to Chicago tonight?"

"Tonight?" Squealed Carol as she set her spoon down and walked back over to Sylvie. "I thought you said you were thinking about leaving this weekend."

"I am...I just..I really miss Matt. And, I thought it would be really great if I left today and surprised him tonight."

"You really like him don't you?"

Sylvie blushed and smiled at her mother, "Mom, I think...I love him."

Carol smiled and patted her daughter's arm, "Well, you better go and get to packing then."

Sylvie jumped up and squealed. "Thank you, mom. I love you."

Carol grinned and watched as Sylvie grabbed her phone and raced up the stairs so that she could start packing.

Sylvie's sure that she had never packed that fast in her life. She looked like a tornado sweeping through her room picking everything up. By the time everything was packed up and picked out of the washer, Sylvie's dad made it home and they told him about Sylvie's plan to head back to Chicago. At first, he took her mother's side and wanted her to stay until the weekend, but then he saw how happy his little girl was and he helped her pack up her car.

"Oh, Sylvie, promise us that you will be careful and come back home if you need to."

Sylvie walked over and hugged her mother, "I promise, mom. Thank you for letting me stay so long. I really needed it."

"Anytime, sweety."

Sylvie let go of her mom then walked over to hug her father who had just put her last bag in the car.

"Remember not to drive too fast, it's almost deer season and they are all over the road."

Sylvie smiled and squeezed her father even tighter, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. Be careful."

"I will," Whispered Sylvie before she gave them both one final wave and got in her car.

The drive out of Fowlerton was an emotional one for Sylvie. She was happy to be going back to Chicago, but she just felt so different. She hoped and prayed that her life would continue to keep moving forward and not backward once she got back.

During the drive, Sylvie made sure to call Annie and tell her about the change in plans. Annie was completely understanding and excited for Sylvie. They both agreed that Sylvie was ready to go back to work and that they would continue Sylvie's sessions via phone and Zoom calls.

Sylvie was so nervous and excited during the drive she was afraid she was going to drive off the side of the road. But, she kept her cool and made surprisingly good time.

The second she got to Chicago she felt like she was returning home. Everything on the side of the streets seemed to be screaming and waving at her. She couldn't believe she had managed to stay away for so long.

The first thing she did when she pulled onto the familiar roads she had now been driving for five years was call her parents and let them know that she had arrived safely. Both of them were thrilled and relieved that she made it there okay.

When Sylvie hung up the phone she couldn't believe how lucky and loved she was. She would forever be eternally grateful for the people in her life who had helped her through this.

As she made her way to Kelly's loft she couldn't help the nerves that bloomed in her stomach. She was so excited to see Matt. Their kiss played over in her mind like a clip on a loop. She couldn't wait to see him and smell him, honestly. He just had this very Matt Casey manly smell about him. She put off washing the guest bed sheets for days after he left Fowlerton because of how much they smelt like him.

When she pulled up to the loft her nerves were starting to bubble up even more. You would think it was her first day of Kindergarten or something the way she kept checking herself in the mirror.

She smiled as she parked behind Stella's jeep. She knew that she and Severide had left this morning after shift to go to his father's old hunting cabin, so it was just going to be her and Matt tonight. Maybe they could actually talk about their feelings and where they see the relationship going.

She parked the car then decided to give Matt a quick call and see what he was doing before she went in to surprise him. She knew he was there because she saw his truck. She dialed the phone and sat there while it ringed. The street lights illuminated the inside of her whole car.

"Hmmm.." Whispered Sylvie as she pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed end. He didn't answer. That's weird. He always answers, day or night whether he's on shift or not. Maybe he's just in the shower. Or didn't make it to his phone in time.

Sylvie shook off her worries and got out of the car. Every step she took she felt her worries starting to melt away. How could she be nervous around that man? He was amazing. He had seen her at her lowest of lows, there was nothing to be worried about. Right?

When Sylvie finally made it to the loft's front door she stopped and took a breath. Nothing could beat the way she was feeling right now. She waited for a few more seconds, then took her hand and gave three big knocks on the front door. She heard some shifting around then someone unlocked the door and slid it open.

Sylvie had the biggest smile on her face until she saw who was behind the door.

"Gabby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	18. I Should Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi! Thanks again for all the support! All of you are amazing!
> 
> Lol, some of you all are going to hate me for this chapter and the next, but I promise I will redeem myself!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): I Would by Connie Talbott
> 
> Chapter Eighteen: I Should Go

"Gabby?"

Sylvie's heart stopped when the door opened and revealed Gabby who stood there half-naked, with wet hair, and a towel wrapped around her.

What was she doing here? Why was she here? Where was Matt?

"Oh my gosh, Sylvie! What are you doing here? Oh, I've missed you so much!" Yelled Gabby as she grabbed Sylvie and pulled her in for a big monster-sized hug.

Sylvie looked like a child being hugged by her way over-zealous family member, "Wow, Gabby. What..are you doing...here?"

"Well, I actually…"

"Hey, Gabby! Do you know where you put my shirt?"

Sylvie gasped as she saw a shirtless wet Matt walk out of the bathroom wearing only what looked to be his pajama bottoms.

"Umm, I think I put it in the washer."

Matt was about to respond but the second he lifted his eyes he froze. He hadn't heard Sylvie knock on the door or come into the loft.

"Hey, I asked about you yesterday, but Matt said that you were out of town. Where did you go?"

Sylvie broke eye contact with Matt and turned to look at Gabby, "Yesterday?"

"Yeah! I stopped by the firehouse as soon as I got into town yesterday. Where did you go on your trip? Everyone at the house said you had been gone for over a month."

Sylvie had never tried more in her life to stop tears that were forming in her eyes, "Umm..yeah. I went to visit my folkes for a while."

Gabby gave Sylvie the most obnoxious fake smile Sylvie had ever seen, "Wow! That's great. I'm sure you enjoyed that."

Sylvie nodded and prayed that she would be able to fight the tears and make her way out of here, "Yeah, yeah I did. Listen, it looks like you're both really busy, so I should go."

"No! Sylvie, wait!" Yelled Matt as he quickly made his way across the room and grabbed Sylvie's arm so that she couldn't make a quick get-away like she had planned.

The second Sylvie felt Matt touch her she violently pulled her arm as if he had burned her.

"Sylvie, please. Just wait!"

Sylvie shook her head and practically ran out of the loft. She was so upset and...hurt. The second she got in her car, it was like someone had opened the floodgate. She started crying uncontrollably.

Matt saw her run out and he jumped into action as soon the loft door shut.

Gabby stood there shivering in just her towel and watched as he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, looking for his boots and t-shirt.

"Matt, why was Sylvie here?"

"Gabby, I don't have time for this right now. I told you that we were done."

Gabby tried to walk over to Matt and put her hand on his arm, but he moved away as soon as he saw her coming closer, "Gabby, get your stuff and leave. I know what you were trying to do tonight and it didn't work."

Matt threw his shirt on after that and ran out into the cold Chicago night. He cursed as soon as he got outside and saw that Sylvie's car was gone.

He walked over to his truck and angrily slammed his fist down on the hood. How could he have been so stupid to let Gabby stay? Nothing happened between the two of them. He could only imagine what Sylvie thought when she saw them both of them dressed like they were.

He should have told Sylvie when he spoke to her yesterday that Gabby showed up at the house. He doesn't know why he didn't...it just felt weird. He didn't want Sylvie to feel bad or worry while she was away. And, he almost told her last night, but she had been so excited about her therapy session and boxing class from the day he didn't want to ruin her mood.

Now he realizes that he should have told her.

Matt turned and started walking back into the loft. He was so mad. He should have known the second Gabby showed up at the loft after he got home that it was a bad idea. He tried to get rid of her and tell her that he was really tired, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She barged in and declared that she wanted to make him dinner so that they could catch up like old times. He tried to make her leave. He really did, but she just wouldn't go.

He tried to call Sylvie while he watched Gabby unpack the food that she brought, but his phone was dead. He must have forgotten to put it on charge when he got home from his jobs.

Matt prayed that Stella and Kelly would have miraculously decided to cancel their trip and come home early, but they didn't and he was stuck with her.

The second Gabby started cooking it was a disaster. She had never really been the cooker in their relationship and Matt knew why. She tried to use the blender to make a tomato puree, but she didn't have the lid on right and the sauce went everywhere. It covered Gabby and Matt.

He tried to be a gentleman and offered to let her get in the shower while he cleaned the kitchen up, but that sure backfired on him.

As soon as Gabby got out of the shower Matt jumped in and when he got out he was looking for his shirt and then there was Sylvie.

What he didn't understand though, was why Gabby was standing there in just her towel. She told him she had an extra pair of clothes in her bag she bought up with her. Why hadn't she changed by the time he got out of the shower?

By the time Matt made it back up to the loft Gabby was dressed and packing all of her stuff up. She tried to give him a sad puppy look, but he ignored it and marched right into his bedroom where he ripped his phone off the charge and dialed Sylvie's number.

It rang for a couple of seconds then went straight to voicemail. Matt cursed again then threw his phone down on the ground.

He waited for a little bit and finally sat down and picked the phone back up when he heard Gabby slam the front door and leave.

He tried to call again and again, but he only got her voicemail.

Matt looked at his phone and knew that it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	19. I'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. Thank you so much for the continued support on this story! Lol, I know some of you all won't quite agree with this chapter, but just hang with me. I promise Brettsey is the endgame here!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Hold On by Extreme Music
> 
> Chapter Nineteen: I'll Be Okay

Sylvie cried until she had black streaks of mascara down her face. She was so upset and felt so stupid. How could she let herself get that close to him? She felt like her heart had just been stomped on and broken into a million pieces.

She drove to her apartment in a haze. She felt like a zombie just coasting along.

The second she parked her car she sat and let more tears fall. She hated that she felt so good about herself and her recovery process and then this. It felt like a knife just continuing to slice through her.

She waited for a minute before she pulled herself together, grabbed her purse, and got out of the car.

As she made her way into the building she started to get really nervous. She could picture Owen walking beside her that night and walking her to her apartment. Annie told her that she may always feel anxious being where it happened. Sylvie prayed she could get over that part and not picture it every time she came home, but she didn't know if that would happen.

When she got to her apartment door she stopped and tried to cease her crying before she took her shaking hands and dug through her purse for her keys, which always seemed to sink to the bottom. She prayed and breathed hard before she slid the key in the door and slowly turned it to unlock.

"Sylvie!"

Sylvie jumped in fear as she heard her name being screamed out.

"Sylvie Brett, what are you doing here?" Yelled Emily as she threw her clothes hamper down and marched over to Sylvie.

Sylvie laughed and locked the door before she was pulled in for a tight, suffocating hug. "Oh, I missed you."

Emily laughed, "I missed you too, partner. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home this week?"

Sylvie pulled back from Emily and tried to hide her mascara stained face, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you sure accomplished that. Wait, have you been crying?"

Sylvie didn't say anything she just lifted her face up and burst into more tears.

"Sylvie, what happened? Was it Owen? Did he do something else? I'll kill him."

Sylvie shook her head and dropped her purse on the floor before she had Emily follow her over to the couch where they both collapsed and huddled together, "No, it was Matt."

Emily's eyes widened, "Matt Casey? I'll kill him too. Wait, what did he do?"

"Well, I came back early to surprise him and when I went to the loft Gabby opened the door."

Emily gasped and went into full dramatics, "Gabby? What was she doing there?"

"I don't know. She said she got into town yesterday." Whispered Sylvie before she took her sleeve and wiped away some of the tears that were still falling.

"Yeah, she came by the house at the beginning of shift. I thought Casey would have told you though because she asked about you a lot."

Sylvie shook her head, "No, he didn't; I found out when she opened the door standing there just wrapped in a towel."

Emily gaped, "No, girl! That witch!"

"Yeah,"

"You know, now that you say this it kinda makes sense because Gabby was all over Casey yesterday."

"Emily, you're not helping!"

Emily laughed and grabbed her friend's hand, "I'm sorry. You're right."

"Thanks," Smiled Sylvie before she threw her head back on the couch with a huge sigh.

"Well, what did Casey when he saw you?"

"He tried to stop me from leaving but I just couldn't look at him, ya know? I mean he was standing there fresh from the shower in just a pair of sweatpants."

"Girl, I'm surprised you didn't burn the place down."

Sylvie giggled and shook her head, "Oh trust me, I wanted to."

"Hey, how about we crush a bottle of wine and spend the rest of the night on the couch like we used to before you left?"

Sylvie looked up and smiled at her friend, "I would love to. I really missed you, Em."

Emily smiled and pulled her friend in for one more quick hug before she got off of the couch, "Trust me, I missed you too. I can not wait to tell you about the trainee I traumatized on his first day."

Sylvie laughed and watched as Emily got up off the couch and went in search of a bottle of wine. They both spent the next couple hours after that just catching up and telling stories of the past two months.

"I can't believe you took a kickboxing class. Wait until I tell Stella that."

Sylvie nodded and continued to sip her wine, "Yeah, that class was a lot of fun. It was pretty hardcore too, but I kicked butt."

"You seem a lot better now, B."

Sylvie set her glass down and gave a little shoulder shrug, "I honestly feel a lot better now. I think going away was one of the best things I could have done for my recovery, ya know?"

"I do. I'm so proud of you. Wait until everyone at the house sees you, they have been asking me and Casey all about you?"

Sylvie cringed as she heard his name. "Can we not say that name for the rest of the night, please?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Can I ask one more question about it, though?"

Sylvie sighed and gave her friend a playful mean look, "Okay, shoot."

"What happened when he came up there for the wedding? Neither of you said anything, and I and the house believe that something big happened just by the way Casey has been acting ever since he came back."

"We kissed."

"Really? Exclaimed Emily. "How was it? Was it good?"

Sylvie laughed, "Yeah, it was...magical. One of the best kisses that I've ever really had."

"Girl, you can't let Grabby steal your man. You gotta fight for him."

Sylvie looked at her friend and knew that she was right, "You're right. I just need time."

Emily nodded and decided to drop the subject.

"Em?"

Emily looked over and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something?"

Emily set her wine glass and turned to give Sylver her full attention, "Oh, god. What happened now?"

Sylvie waited for a few ticking seconds before she answered, "I'm moving out."

"What?" Screamed Emily for the tenth time that night, "You can't move out. Why? Why are you leaving me?"

"It's just too hard to be here, Em. I mean when I walked into the building tonight all I could think of was Owen and that night that he raped me right here on the living room floor."

Emily gave her friend a small smile and grabbed her hand, "I get it."

"You do?" Asked a teary Sylvie.

"Yeah, girl. I only want what is best for you."

Sylvie wiped a quick tear off of her cheek and smiled at her friend, "Thank you,"

"Anytime, but can I ask where you think you're going to move to?"

"Umm, I actually called Herrmann last week while I was still in Fowlerton, and he said that if I wanted the little studio apartment that Stella used to live in I could have it."

"Wow, you're really leaving me?"

Sylvie nodded, "I promise that we will still get to see each other out of work and continue on with our crazy Netflix Binge days."

"We better! I'm still waiting to finish Orange is The New Black with you."

Both girls laughed and continued to sip their wine.

"Wait, Sylvie, I need to tell you something since you told me that you're moving out and we're being all honest with each other."

Sylvie giggled and took a big gulp of her wine, "Okay, what's up?"

"Well, you know right after the rape when you made me and Casey both promise that we wouldn't do anything?"

Sylvie narrowed her eyes at Emily and urged her to continue.

"Casey kinda told Halstead and had him looking for Owen."

"What?!" Screeched Sylvie as she jumped off of the couch. "Why did you all do that? I didn't want any of you getting involved."

"I'm sorry, okay? Casey and I were just so angry after it happened we weren't thinking. But, don't worry, Halstead couldn't help us because we didn't know the information on Owen that we know now."

Sylvie sat in silence for a few minutes and let the information that Emily had just told her sink in.

"B, are you mad?" Asked Emily hesitantly as she peered at Emily like a little girl would a monster.

Sylvie slowly shook her head and turned to look at Emily, "No, I'm not mad, but can you at least tell me next time. I mean, I get why you all did it. I can't say that I wouldn't do the same thing for one of my friends."

Emily threw her head back and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Wheew. That's a relief. I was actually afraid that you were going to bite my head off."

"I wouldn't do that, Em. I just...when Matt was last in Fowlerton, I told him all of the new info on Owen and he was angry at me for not telling him stuff...I just don't get why he never told me that."

Emily looked like a deer in headlights, "Ummm...Sylvie...I really didn't mean to get him in more trouble, I just wanted you to know that, so if it ever came out you wouldn't think that we were going behind your back or anything."

"No, I get it. Thank you for telling me."

Emily tilted her head and her wine glass into her mouth, "Anytime, partner."

"I really missed you," Smiled Sylvie.

"I really missed you too, now tell me about any hotties in Fowlerton. You never know, we may need to make an emergency girls' trip."

Sylvie laughed and began telling Emily about as much of the past two months that she could. They both laughed, giggled, and cried from how much they had laughed.

Sylvie really needed her friend right now and she was so lucky to have her.

They had just ripped into their stash of midnight snacks when they heard someone practically beating down their door with their fists.

Sylvie jumped when she heard it. She wanted to crawl under the table and hide when it continued.

"Let me see who that is!" Yelled Emily as she slammed her bag of Oreos down and began to march her way to the door.

"No! Stop!"

Emily froze in her place and turned to look at the shaking Sylvie who was trying her hardest to control her nerves. "I'll...get it."

"Sylvie, you don't have to. I'll just slide the door open a little and see who it is."

Sylvie shook her head and took a few cautious steps towards Emily, "No, please. Annie said that I couldn't let things like this control me."

Emily waited then eventually nodded her head and let her friend take the lead. She decided to eye her bat and stay back in the corner of the room just encase she needed to make a surprise entrance.

Sylvie slowly walked to the door as if she was in waist-deep mud. Her nerves were fighting a battle with her brain. She had to do this. She had to stay strong.

Right before she touched the nob she cursed the door for not having a peephole. That was something she was definitely going to have to demand of Herrmann.

The banging continued, but the second she put her hand on the lock she heard a voice. Not just any voice, his voice.

"Sylvie, please let me in! I need to talk to you. Nothing happened between me and Gabby."

Sylvie caught her breath and slammed her hand over her wildly beating heart.

"Please! You have to understand that nothing happened."

Sylvie shook her head and prayed that her voice would come out as strong as it sounded in her head, "Matt...I don't want to talk right now. Please just go."

Matt put his forehead on his side of the door and cursed. How could he have been so stupid?

"Sylvie, please just open the door. I just want to see you and make sure that you're okay."

Tears slid down Sylvie's face as she continued her battle on the other side of the door, "Matt, just go. I can't...I can't do this right now."

Matt felt his heart stop as he listened to her through the door. She sounded so heartbroken and hurt. He hated himself for that.

"Okay, Sylvie, I leave. But..I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I'm so sorry about this."

Sylvie sobbed into her hand as she listened to him leave. The tears were so strong, they were shaking her whole body.

Emily went over to her friend and scooped her up in her arms the second she heard Matt leave. They both made their way over to the couch and Sylvie cried the rest of the night away.

When she woke up the next morning it was five-thirty on the dot. She tried to hide herself in the covers and go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She hated waking up early, but that was a habit she started in Fowlerton so that she could get up early and help her parents out with whatever needed to be done around the farm before she went on with her day.

Surprisingly, the times that she did sleep, she slept well. It felt good to be back in Chicago and in her bed.

And, she only had one dream last night and shockingly, it wasn't about the rape. It was about Matt. Walking in on him and Gabby played over and over again in her mind.

As she laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling she felt sad and upset with herself. She knew that Matt was Gabby's. How could she have allowed herself to get so close to him when he was the ex-husband of her best friend? She should have set boundaries with him. It was her fault that she was so heartbroken right now.

Sylvie rolled over in her bed and grabbed her phone from the charger she had it plugged into all night. She held it up in the air before she carefully pushed the power button and waited for it to come to life.

A couple of seconds passed before her phone started singing the non-stop song of ignored texts and calls.

Sylvie, I'm so sorry. Please come back. xMatt

Nothing happened between Gabby and I. xMatt

Please answer your phone. I just want to make sure that you're okay. xMatt

Sylvie, I'm sorry. xMatt

Gabby's gone. Please come back so that we can talk. xMatt

Sylvie, please. xMatt

Nothing happened. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you. Please believe me. xMatt

Sylvie? xMatt

Where are you? I will come to you? xMatt

Please answer my calls. xMatt

I'm sorry. xMatt

I'm worried about you. xMatt

Please be careful. I'll come over to your apartment and try to talk to you soon. I'm sorry. xMatt

Sylvie threw her phone to the side of the bed and decided to get up. She couldn't lay there and think about it anymore.

She dug around in her room and finally found some old workout clothes. She knew it was still dark out, but she would be fine.

She grabbed her phone, keys, purse, and headed out. She didn't want to wake Emily, so she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled where she was going on it before she put it on the fridge with a magnet.

She knew Emily was worried about her going out by herself, so it was best to sneak out while she could.

The second she got into her car she locked all of her doors and just sat there taking in the dark Chicago views.

She didn't realize until she was back how much she really missed Chicago. The people, the views, all of it. The tall buildings sang to her as she pulled on to the dark roads and drove to her new gym.

She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for coming back to Chicago. It was her home, but right now, it was also one of the scariest places in the world. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to enjoy the city like she did when she first moved.

As she drove to her new gym she felt a myriad of emotions. Every street, restaurant, and shop held memories for her. She cringed as she drove past the bar where she and Owen had drinks. Annie told her that it was normal for victims to feel angst or terror when being reminded of their assailant and anything that had to do with them, but Sylvie didn't want that. She wanted it gone, done, and over with. But, that was a lot easier than it sounded.

When she got to the gym it was still dark outside and the sun had yet to make an appearance. She glanced outside her car and carefully made sure that no one was outside or around before she grabbed her bag and made a run for it.

The new gym she signed up at was a women's only gym and it was owned and operated by a lovely team of strong, powerful women. Sylvie found it online while she was still in Fowlerton.

She wanted to find somewhere that was new and safe after she heard that Owen had been watching her for weeks from seeing her at the gym. Plus, the new gym offered all kinds of self-defense and workout classes that Sylvie loved.

She ended up working out for about three hours. By the time she was done sweat was rolling off of her and the sun was up, bright and greeting any and everyone it could.

After she showered she grabbed her phone and sat on one of the locker room benches so that she could respond to a few text messages from her mom, Foster, Kidd, and of course, Matt, who she also ignored.

She hated to keep ignoring him, but she just didn't know what to say. It was all too fresh. She couldn't handle that right now along with being back in Chicago.

Once she left the gym she decided to run to her and Emily's favorite smoothie place for a quick pick me up and a surprise for Emily.

She called Boden on her way back to her apartment and told him that she was back in the city and ready to be back at work. He was ecstatic to hear that she was well and told her Fifty-One would be more than ready for her on their next shift.

She also decided on her way back that she wanted to be packed up and moved out of the apartment this weekend before she went back to work. She knew it was a push considering she just got back and Emily wasn't ready for her to go, but Herrmann said the place was ready and waiting for her. And, she was ready to go; being back in the apartment where it happened really messed with her mind. Everywhere she went in the apartment she felt like she could feel him or smell him.

Sylvie braced herself as she pulled into the apartment parking lot and saw Matt's truck. She knew she would have to see him, she just didn't want to. She wasn't sure what to do or say.

She said a quick prayer before she grabbed her bags, smoothies, and made her way into the apartment.

She thought she was good until she stopped in the middle of the hallway and cursed out loud as she came up to the apartment door and saw Matt standing there waiting for her with a worried look eating his face.

"Sylvie…"

Sylvie shook her head and pulled her keys out of her pocket so that she could unlock the door, "Matt, I still don't want to talk. I just...I need time, okay?"

Matt walked up closer to her and tried to grab her arm, but she swiftly jerked it away. "Sylvie, you have to listen to me. Nothing happened between us. Just please let me explain why she was there."

Sylvie held her bags and drinks and tried to ignore him, but it was hard. All she really wanted to do was hug him and give him another kiss. "Matt, please. Just give me some time. I'm sorry I roped you into all of this. I should have known that you were Gabby's."

Matt stomped his foot down and begged her to listen, "Sylvie, please. There is nothing between Gabby and I. Okay? I'm sorry. I know that I should have told you that she was here, but I didn't and I don't know why."

Sylvie didn't say anything. She just stood there and felt one of the smoothies she was carrying drip down on her cold, shaking hands. "Matt…"

"No, Sylvie! You have to believe me. There is nothing between the two of us. I'm done with Gabby."

Sylvie opened her apartment door and stood there for a second before she said anything else, "Clearly she's not done with you, Matt."

Matt was about to say something else, but before he could get the words out Sylvie scurried into her apartment and shut the door.

Matt stood there frozen and paralyzed with want and sorry. He hated seeing her so heartbroken and mad. He didn't know what to do.

And, Sylvie felt the same way. Once she closed the door she turned and just stared at it like she was afraid it would come alive. She hated being put in this situation. Should have never gotten close with Matt in the first place. How could she have been so stupid? It was her fault for feeling this way.

"Hey, are those for us?" Asked Emily as she walked up to Sylvie and interrupted her from her torturous thinking.

"Umm...yeah. Here you go." Whispered Sylvie as she handed Emily her smoothie.

"Are you upset about Casey?"

Sylvie set down her bags and looked at Emily, "Yeah. I mean, I hate to keep doing this, but I just don't know what to do, Em."

Emily nodded and took a big gulp of her smoothie, "Well, I don't know if this helps or not, but he's been waiting out there for about two and a half hours now. I offered to let him come in when he got here, but he said he wanted to wait and catch you right as you came in."

Sylvie sighed and plopped down on the couch in a big puddle, "Ughh, that doesn't help at all."

Emily laughed and went to sit down next to her friend. They both chatted with each other for a little while then began packing Sylvie up for her big move.

Luckily, she still had a lot packed up from her trip to Fowlerton so there wasn't too much to move.

And, she hated to leave Emily, especially, right after Joe just moved out, but Emily assured her that she had a couple of friends who needed a place and had already asked about becoming roommates.

Sylvie knew this was a good change no matter how much her heart tried to fight her on it.

She spent the rest of the day in a weird mood; she was glad to be moving on, then she felt heartbroken and sad all at the same time. Every time she heard something outside, she got excited for a minute and she thought it was Matt, but it wasn't. He left after she came home from the gym and he hasn't been back. Sylvie wasn't sure how to feel. She told him to go, but she didn't want him to leave.

She never wanted him to leave.

"Hey, where are you going to put all of your baking pans?"

Sylvie looked up from her Christmas decoration box and pointed over to a big empty box sitting on the kitchen table. "Over there, please. I know I'll probably need a couple more boxes just for all of my baking utensils."

"That's another thing I'm really gonna miss about you living here, all of the fresh baked cookies, muffins, and cupcakes."

Sylvie giggled and shook her head, "I promise you will still get to be a taste tester for all of my baked goodies."

Emily put her fist in the air for victory, "Yes, now that's what I'm talking about."

Both girls laughed and went back to their packing before they were interrupted by a loud banging and yelling.

"Sylvie Brett, you better open this door right now!"

Sylvie set her box down and quickly walked to the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"Hey? That's all I get? I haven't seen you in about two months and all I get is a 'hey'?"

Sylvie laughed and pulled Stella in for a big hug, "Oh, I missed you!"

"We missed you too, you crazy girl!" Smiled Stella.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Last time I talked to you, you said that you and Severide were going to his cabin for the weekend."

Stella shrugged with a smile on her face and closed the apartment door, "Well, once I heard that you were back in town I convinced him to wrap up our weekend activities a little early so that we could come back a day early."

"Hey, you all didn't have to come back early for me?"

Stella nodded and took her jacket off, "Oh, yes, we did! I couldn't stand to hear him talk about his new favorite candidate on Squad anymore. Wait! Why are there moving boxes!? Sylvie Brett, you better not be leaving us for good!"

Sylve shook her head and quickly wanted to stop her friend from freaking out, "I'm not leaving again, I promise. How about we fill you in on everything over some wine and a much-needed girls' night?"

Stella gave Sylvie and Emily a skeptical and hesitant look before she agreed.

The three of them spent the rest of the night catching up, filling in, and laughing with a side of some casual packing.

When they woke up the next morning all three of them were slightly hungover and wore out. They all spent most of the morning in bed before they hopped up and started completing Sylvie's move.

It all felt so surreal. When she was engaged to Kyle it never felt like this. It never felt like she was putting a period at the end; it always felt like she was going to return to this exact apartment and live her days out there. But now it didn't feel like that. Now she knew she was done with this place.

"Hey B, it looks like we got everything. Herrmann just called Stella and told her that he and Lee Henry just dropped off all of your furniture they picked up from us this morning. Is there anything else?"

"Umm...yeah. There's one more box in my room, but I'll get it."

Emily nodded and saw the emotion in her friend's eyes, "Okay, you grab that then meet us downstairs. Take your time."

"Thank you," Whispered Sylvie as she watched her friend leave.

She looked around the apartment and couldn't help but think about all of the good times she's had with Otis, Joe, and Emily. She would never forget the day Otis and Joe had moved all of her furniture into the apartment. She laughed for hours.

Gosh, she missed those days when it was all so easy.

Her eyes moved around the apartment and stopped on the spot that the rape happened. She felt shivers run down her spine as she remembered waking up on that cold wood floor in pain.

Those were memories associated with the apartment that she prayed she would forget. But, she knew she never would; they would always be with her like a mother and her child.

Sylvie shook out of her horrid memories and went to grab the box from her room.

When she picked it up and turned around she dropped it on the floor and screamed.

"Matt, what did you do that for? You scared the life out of me?"

Matt stood there looking like he had been through hell. He had bags under his eyes and you tell that he was in no mood to be messed with. "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

"Matt…"

"No, Sylvie. Are you leaving? Are you going back to Fowlerton?"

Sylvie shook her head and picked her box up off of the floor, "No, I'm not going back to Fowlerton. I'm moving into Herrmann's little studio apartment."

Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked closer to Sylvie. He was thankful this time that she didn't move away from him, "Sylvie, you have to listen to me. I didn't know Gabby was coming over. I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't go."

Sylvie watched him speak and didn't say a word. She was shaking with worry and nervousness.

"She tried to cook and it ended up in a mess. Okay? Nothing happened. I had her leave right after you did."

"Matt, I believe you. I just need time. I saw the look in her eyes, I can't do that to her."

Matt felt his world slipping away as he listened to her, "Sylvie.."

"No, Matt. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe this means we weren't supposed to be together or do anything, you know? I need you to know though, that I appreciate everything you've done for me since the rape, but I just need time. Okay?"

Matt didn't know what to do. He was a grown man and he actually wanted to stomp his foot and cry. "Okay,"

Sylvie nodded, "Thank you."

Sylvie cast the apartment and Matt one last longing look before she walked, stopped in the hallway, and bawled her eyes out.

She hoped that this was one change her heart would learn to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, do you hate me? Just hang with me; I promise it will get better for the two of them. Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> *FYI - There may be a slight delay in the next chapter; I have a lot I need to get planned out and written for this story.
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	20. We Got Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I am so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. Thank you so much for the continued support on this story! I just started college (this October), so FYI chapters will probably be delayed, but I promise I won't forget about you all. This story will be completed no matter how long it takes me.
> 
> Thanks for the continued support! You're all amazing!
> 
> Song (On Wattpad): Say Something by A Great Big World
> 
> Chapter Twenty: We Got Him

Matt stood there in Sylvie's old apartment, alone, and all he wanted to do was choke Gabby Dawson. Anger was radiating off of him in uncontrollable waves.

He knew he would never hurt her, but how could she just sweep in and destroy everything? It's like she was an unannounced hurricane that came in and left nothing standing. Absolutely nothing.

He was so angry he could spit fire. He felt like his relationship with Sylvie had just been burned to the ground. She had to know that he wanted nothing to do with Gabby. That was over and done with. All he wanted was Sylvie.

Matt stayed in the apartment for a couple of minutes just thinking and seething with anger for as long as he could before he marched out and slammed the door behind him.

There was no telling what he was going to do. Matthew Casey wasn't sure if he had ever been this angry in his life.

Sylvie knew when she left Matt that he was upset, but what could she tell him? She didn't know what to do or say? She was so confused and hurt, and she just needed time. There was no way she could stand for Gabby Dawson being in the middle of their relationship.

A couple of hours passed before Sylvie was all moved in and she had her new place all to herself.

She smiled as she stepped back and admired the picture of herself and Otis she had just hung on one of her walls. They were both at Molly's and dressed head to toe in their Halloween costumes laughing at drunk Cruz who had just fallen on the floor after a failed attempt at dancing. She'd give anything for a smile or hug from him right now. It was days like this that she missed him the most. He always had a way of turning the gloomiest days into bright ones.

Sylvie smiled and gave the picture one last look before she walked off and started her next project.

The second she stepped through the door she knew this was going to be her new home. She felt so much happier just from the change of scenery. She needed it. She knows she did. There was no way that she could continue to grow and recover if she continued to stay and be haunted by where it happened.

Plus, she loved her new place. It had been a while since she lived alone so she knew it would take some getting used to, but she was excited to start over and have her space to do that.

Herrmann made a lot of updates to the place after Stella moved out. The walls were all given new paint while a couple of small appliances were added to the new kitchen area, and a peephole and several new locks were added to the door. Sylvie loved it. It had everything she needed and screamed her. It was beyond cozy.

Herrmann tried to give it to her rent-free after everything she's been through when she called, but Sylvie wouldn't have that. She was a renter and she demanded he treat her that way, so they both decided on a rent amount and that was that.

She was happy, surprisingly, and she felt safe.

Safe? That was a word Sylvie wasn't sure she would ever get the chance to use or feel again, but here she was.

The rest of the weekend was spent unpacking, placing, and organizing for Sylvie. She locked herself in and didn't come out until it was all finished.

She thanked God for Amazon Prime a million times during her decorating process.

She decided as she sat down Sunday night and cradled her glass of wine that there was no better feeling than being back home in Chicago.

She was trying her best not to feel nervous about going back to work and seeing everyone, but it was hard. She worried about how they would all look at her. What if they thought she was weak? Or shouldn't be there?

Sylvie shook her head and tried to physically remove those thoughts. There was no way they would think that. Right?

Sylvie sighed then got up from her cozy chair and washed her wine glass before she laid down and tried to got to sleep.

It didn't work though. She tossed and turned all through the night. She was actually grateful when her alarm went off so she could get up and stop staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, partner. Are you really for this?"

Sylvie looked over at Emily as they walked up the firehouse driveway and eagerly nodded her head. She was so nervous and excited. It felt like her first day of school.

"Brett!" Yelled Capp as soon as he saw Sylvie and Emily walk in.

Sylvie smiled as she was immediately engulfed in huge hugs by the squad members.

"Oh, Sylvie we missed you. How was your time off?"

Sylvie smirked and returned Joe's warm hug, "It was good, Joe. How's Chloe? I haven't had a chance to really talk to her since I left."

Joe lit up at the mention of his new wife, "She's amazing. She actually wanted me to tell you that she'll be over to your new place soon with some cake pops."

"Ohh, I can't wait." Smiled Sylvie before she was pulled into a surprising and gentle hug by the one and only Kelly Severide.

"We missed you, Brett. The firehouse wasn't the same without you."

Sylvie felt her heart swell up as she listed to everyone around her, "I missed you guys too."

"Yeah, well you're not allowed to leave us again." Yelled Stella as she walked over and grabbed Sylvie.

Everyone laughed and delighted in the fact that they were all together again.

Sylvie felt so warm and full inside. If she hadn't lived the past couple of months she would never have known that they happened from the way she was feeling right now.

The second she stepped into the firehouse Sylvie felt at home. There was no denying it; she knew it was where she was meant to be.

"Hey! There she is!" Yelled Mouch as he jumped up off of the couch, quicker than anyone had seen, and ran to give Sylvie a big hug. "We missed you, kid"

Sylvie smiled then laughed when Mouch leaned down in her ear and whispered, "Nobody, can make Monday morning breakfast as good as you."

"Come on, Mouch! Share her!" Yelled Stella as she bypassed everyone and made her way over to her much needed steaming cup of hot coffee.

Sylvie felt so loved and cared for as she was wrapped up and passed around from family member to family member. She honestly felt like Dorothy at the end of the Wizard of Oz when she finally gets to return home.

Although, the moment was almost perfect. No, it was perfect. She was home. She was where she belonged...but she didn't see him. Why didn't she see him? Where was he? Did she scare him off? Why wasn't he here? He always, no matter hell or high water, came in early before a shift. Did he hate her? Where was he?

"Hey," Interrupted Joe.

Sylvie shook her head and prayed those thoughts weren't true and that Matt was but possibly just hiding.

"Are you gonna go meet with chief before shift?"

Sylvie looked at her watch and nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right; I better get to moving. I gotta go over a bunch of stuff with him."

Foster smiled and walked up to Sylvie and those who had gathered around her, "Well, good thing we all know where to find you so that we can take our time catching up. Now come on, partner before you make us all late."

Sylvie smiled and followed Foster out of the common room. She could help but spare a glance at Matt's empty, dark office. Where was he?

She couldn't help but think awful thoughts. What if he was hurt? Or couldn't stand the thought of her? Had he gone back to Gabby? Were they living out their happy ending in Puerto Rico?

"Brett!"

Sylvie tore her eyes away from Matt's bare office and greeted Chief Boden, who leaped up from behind his desk the second that he saw her. "Hi, Chief!"

Boden grinned then gently pulled her in for a quick hug, "It's great to have you back. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. Actually, a lot better compared to how I was feeling when I left."

"That's great, Brett. We all have really missed you around here. I know Foster will be more than happy to have you back on sixty-one with her."

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Laughed Sylvie before she reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of forms. "Umm, here is all of the paperwork you said I and my therapist needed to fill out before I returned."

Boden nodded and gently grabbed them from her before he picked his reading glass up off of his desk and put them on, "Thank you, Brett. I will make sure these get into the right hands."

Sylvie nodded, "Okay, then. Well, I better go and get ready for my first shift back."

Boden gave her a small smile and gentle nod, "Welcome back to fifty-one, Brett."

Sylvie gave Boden a heartfelt teary-eyed smile before she turned and made her way to the locker room.

She smiled as she walked in and saw Foster and Kidd sitting together waiting for her.

Kidd took a sip of her coffee then asked, "Hey, how did your meeting with Boden go?"

"It was good." Smiled Sylvie as she made her way over to her locker and began getting ready.

Both Foster and Kidd sensed that something was up with Sylvie from the way she was trying to distract herself.

"Okay, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Sylvie looked over at Foster and shook her head, "No, no nothing's wrong. I'm just a little nervous to get back into things you know?"

Foster and Kidd nodded in understanding before they silently agreed to drop the subject and move on to happier things.

The morning briefing was an exciting one. Everyone was happy to have Sylvie back. They all cheered and clapped as she made her way into the room and claimed her spot in the very front like the good kid in class.

"Okay, now that we're all here. Let's get started."

Sylvie looked at Boden and nodded. But, they weren't all there. Where was Matt? Why wasn't he there? He never missed a morning briefing, let alone a shift.

She tried to focus through the meeting and hear what Boden was saying but it was very hard to do. The only thing she could think about was him.

The minutes turned into a blur and before she knew it the only thing that her ears and brain were able to register was Foster gently shaking her and asking if she was okay.

"Alright then, I think that's it for today. Make sure you all sign up for the CFD cookout before the end of shift."

Everyone shared a front before they slowly started to filter out of the room.

Sylvie wanted to gasp out loud when she finally caught sight of him. He's here! He's actually here!

He must have slunk in towards the end of the meeting.

She knows she told him that she didn't need him anymore, but that was a lie. She did need him. She needed him to come over and hug her...and kiss her. But, she couldn't do that. They couldn't do that. She needed to remain strong.

She shivered as she looked at him and their eyes finally made contact. She looked at him and couldn't help but actually notice how...bad he looked. Yes, she said that Matt Casey looked bad. Something that should never be said in the history of the earth, but it was true.

It looked like he had just rolled out of bed and thrown on his clothes, and his eyes were bloodshot and screaming for sleep. Why did he look so bad? The Matt Casey she knew never looked like this.

Sylvie jumps as they're both interrupted from their intense staredown by the bells calling everyone out.

ALL RESPOND - ALL RESPOND - PILE UP ON BYPASS 27 - ALL RESPOND

Sylvie and Matt share one more heated look at each other that says so much without saying anything before they both take off towards the rigs.

"Hey, welcome back!" Yells Foster as she jumps into the ambo next to Sylvie.

Sylvie nods and shakes her head before she feels the adrenaline push its way into her veins.

They all arrive on the scene in record time. Sylvie thinks that the term "pile-up" is generous here because it honestly looks like an earthquake or tornado picked one spot to both take place at the same time.

She knows it's absolutely wrong to think, and she'll definitely ask for forgiveness on it later, but this is something that she has honestly missed. The adrenaline and good feelings that she gets from helping people were something her small family farm in Fowlerton, Indiana was missing.

Everyone gathered in a small circle around Chief Boden for orders on what to do before they sprang into action.

"Okay, Severide I want you and your men to stabilize all of those vehicles on that side of the road; Casey, you are yours work on freeing as many as you can from that side;" Said Boden as she pointed and tried to speak as fast as he could, "and Brett and Foster, start triage and treating as many as you can before the other ambos show up."

Everyone agreed and began to walk away, but before any one of them could truly take a step and separate from each other, something nearby exploded and knocked everyone one of them down to the ground.

Sylvie closed her eyes and braced for the impact the second she heard the explosion ring out. She waited and waited...but it never came.

When she opened her eyes she was laying on the ground like everyone else at fifty-one, but she was wrapped around and shielded by one Matthew Casey.

How did he get to her so fast? They were even near each other before the explosion.

"Are you okay?" Asked Matt the second his eyes sprang open and his hands found the side of her head which had been protected the whole time by his hard chest.

Sylvie nodded and tried to fight the ringing in her ears, "I'm...I'm fine."

Matt let out a sigh of relief before she jumped up, helped her up, and started checking on all of his people.

Thankfully, all of them were fine and no one had been seriously injured. They all quickly broke apart after that and started attacking separate pieces of the disaster.

Sylvie and Foster were bombarded with people needing medical treatment. Every time either of them got one person taken care of another would pop up. They had to wait a few minutes for another ambo to come, but when it did Sylvie definitely sent up a quick thankful prayer to God.

She and Foster were able to finally load up their critical patient, who was a little girl, and get her ready for transport.

Sylvie also couldn't help but notice that she and Matt shared a lot of quick glances at each other after the explosion.

Were they checking on each other and making sure that both of them were truly okay? Maybe...okay, yes they were. But, how could they not? Sylvie still felt her heart jumping from the explosion.

"Alright, Foster. Let's go! You drive!"

Foster nodded and quickly shut the ambo doors before she jumped into the driver's seat and rushed them all to med.

The little girl's life kept fading in and out before they got to med, she was coding and bleeding out from being stabbed in the chest by a pencil she was using while riding with her parents, but Sylvie kept her alive. They were lucky they got her to med when they did, had it been a second or even a minute later, Sylvie's not sure that she could have handled that for her first shift back.

"That was a good one, right?"

Sylvie looked over to Foster as they're both heading back to the ambulance and nods her head, "That was a great one. We saved that little girl. Will said that since they got her stable he suspects that she'll be able to make a full recovery."

Foster and Sylvie both shared a triumphant smile before they loaded up and made their way to the firehouse, where everyone else was now headed after cleaning up the scene.

"Hey, before we get back, I have to ask you something."

Sylvie looked over at Foster and gave her a questioning glance. "Okay, what is it?"

"What was that back there?"

Sylvie's eyebrows smushed together as she tried to understand what Foster was asking. "What are you talking about?"

"Back at the scene, right after the explosion, what was that between you and Casey?"

Sylvie sighed and leaned her head back into the seat as Foster continued to drive, "I don't know...he was just doing..he was doing his job."

Emily laughed then shook her head, "Oh come on, B! You and I both know that the man practically pulled a superman and saved your butt from falling on the ground like the rest of us losers."

"Yeah, I guess he did," Whispered Sylvie.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Asked Emily before she beeped her horn at some dummy who decided that cutting them off was a good decision to make.

"What do you mean what am I going to do about it? There's nothing to do. I said what I said to him."

"Oh, come on, you and I both know that man is helplessly in love with you. Even a blind man could tell that, Sylvie Brett. Heck, I'm sure that man would jump out of a moving firetruck for you."

"Ughh, what should I do?"

"Just follow your heart, okay? If it tells you that he's the one, then I'm pretty sure you should listen to it, okay?"

Sylvie nods and sends a silent thank you prayer up to God when they pull into the firehouse. Maybe she really should tell him how she feels this time?

"Ohhh, Cruz has to make lunch today. Maybe he'll make those tacos we all like."

Sylvie laughs and starts to follow her partner into the firehouse before her phone starts to ring in her pocket and interrupts her.

She takes one look at the caller ID and knows that she has to answer it. "Hey, you go on in, I'll be right behind you."

Foster nods and gives Sylvie a reassuring smile before she makes her way into the house.

Sylvie stares at her phone for a couple more seconds before she takes a breath and presses the answer.

"Hi, Sasha."

"Sylvie, hi. I'm sorry to call while you're at work, but this really couldn't wait."

Sylvie's heart started to accelerate as she heard that. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's Owen. We got him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who comment/review! What did you think!?
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I know they're there in this one, I was definitely rushing this chapter out as much as I could. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the support!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	21. It's Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The rape will be mentioned in this chapter; nothing too graphic will be included. If this is hard or upsetting for anyone please don't read.
> 
> I wanted to post this sooner but, to be honest, the mean and rude comments I got on the last one-shot I posted kinda made me want to never post anything again, lol.
> 
> *This is a short chapter.
> 
> *No clue when the next update will be, my schedule is insane, but thank you to those who are still here with me!
> 
> Chapter Twenty: It's Him

"It's Owen. We got him."

Sylvie's heart dropped. Did she hear her right? "What...what did you just say?"

"Sylvie, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I need you to come down to the station as soon as possible. You need to be the one to ID him."

"I..I..I.."

"Sylvie," Whispered Sasha into the phone, "You can do this. Okay. We need you to do this. Without you, he will definitely walk."

Sylvie's whole body wanted to collapse and fold on the spot. She was so scared. "Okay...I'll do it."

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief into the phone, "Good. Thank you, Sylvie."

"Yeah...um...do I need to come down right now or.."

"Yes, Sylvie I need you to come down the station as soon as possible. I know you're at work, but the sooner you ID him, the sooner all of this will be over for you."

Sylvie nodded and tried to fight the nauseous feeling that suddenly overtook her whole body, "I'll..I'll...be there...just give me a little while to work something out with Chief Boden."

"Thank you, Sylvie."

Tears started to bubble in Sylvie's eyes as she clutched her phone as tight as she could. She struggled to form a complete sentence as her whole body began to shake and shiver in fear. "Yeah...I need...I need to go."

"Okay, before I let you go I want to encourage you to bring a friend. I know how hard these can be."

Sylvie quickly wiped at a tear that was already halfway down her face, "Thank you. I'll do that."

Sylvie hung up her phone, carefully slid it into her pocket, and leaned over to put her hands on her knees. She wanted to puke, pass out, cry, and more.

Her breathing staring started to pick and she could feel a panic attack coming.

"No," She whispered to herself so quietly that she barely heard it. "No, Sylvie. You can't get upset. You are going to do this. I AM GOING TO DO THIS."

She took a second to collect herself before she stood up straight and marched herself into the firehouse and to the one person she knew she would need to get through this. Matt.

He knew something was wrong the second he saw her through his office windows. He could see it and sense it. It was in the air. Almost as if this big, dark stormcloud had just settled over the firehouse.

His heart started thumping and his palms started sweating as he watched her walk through the bunkroom and to his office.

"What's wrong?!" He asked immediately as she opened his office door and he shot up out of his chair.

"Matt.." She whispered as her whole body trembled.

"Sylvie, what's wrong?" Asked Matt again as he walked over, closed his office door, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Matt...I…"

"What is it?"

Sylvie took a deep breath and fiddled shakily with her watch, "I...I just spoke to Sasha…"

"What, did she say, Sylvie?" Asked Matt in his no-nonsense Captain's voice.

"They...they got him, Matt. They got Owen."

"What?! Are you sure?"

Sylvie nodded and wiped at a stray tear on her cheek, "Yeah, Sasha said they have him right now...and...and she wants me to go right now and ID him."

Matt watched her with wide eyes and felt everything that she was feeling. He couldn't stand that this had happened to her.

"Let's go!" Suddenly announced Matt as she turned back to his desk and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Matt, what are we gonna do? We can't just...leave...we're working."

Matt shook his head and put both of his hands on her cheeks so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to Boden, you go and wait outside."

"Matt.."

"Sylvie, we're going. Okay? I know you're trying to look for every excuse not to go, but there is none."

Sylvie nodded and slowly turned to walk out of Matt's office.

Within ten minutes they were both loaded up in Chief Boden's buggy, which he insisted they take, and were headed towards the police station.

Sylvie's leg bobbed up and down the whole way there. She didn't want to see him again. She saw him almost every night in her dreams.

"Matt, what if it's not him What if they have the wrong person?"

Matt finished parking Boden's buggy in front of the police station before he turned and looked at her.

"Sylvie, look at me, please."

Sylvie tore her watery eyes away from the frosted window and turned to look at him.

Matt took her cold, small hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "If it's him then you don't have to worry anymore, and if it's not him… then we'll keep looking. Okay? We're not going to let him get away with this."

Sylvie nodded and wrapped her other hand around his. They stayed like that for another minute before they both got out of the buggy and walked into the station together.

Sasha met them at the door and led them straight through. She explained to Sylvie the whole time they were walking that Owen couldn't see her and would have no idea that she was there.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Sylvie grabbed Matt's hand and held it tighter before she looked at Sasha and gave her a nod to signal that she was ready.

The door opened at a record-setting slow pace.

Once Sylvie stepped into the room she saw him through the glass and her heart stopped. Tears choked her while her body began to betray her and shiver.

"It's him!" She cried before Matt stepped up and wrapped her in his strong arms. "It's him."

It's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. As of right now, I'm not sure when I will be able to have an update, but don't worry I won't leave you all hanging.
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, misspellings, or anything like that. I write late at night without my glasses on, lol.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
